Cybertronian Sparkling
by BeeSamusnChief
Summary: This takes place before comunications and worthiness, a sparkling adventure, and sparkling adventures never end, Before Bumblebee was assigned to team prime to live his youngling life on Earth, Bumblebee's was a sparkling on cybertron during war Bumblebee's creators were terminated the day he was hatched and has no one to raise him it's up to one bot to become a dad
1. Chapter 1

"The last sparkling where is it!" Megatron yelled at two helpless Autobots.

"Megatron he just hatched why do you want him so badly!" The femme Autobot screamed.

"Because I dispose of the weak first and sparklings are the weakest!" Megatron snapped tossing the femme into the mech.

"You will never find him Megatron!" the mech screamed helping his sparkmate up.

"Your right it will never survive because it won't have it's creators to take care of it!" Megatron growled as he brutally slaughtered the femme and mech.

"Noooo!" Optimus screamed as he saw Megatron murder the couple, Optimus finished off the con he was fighting and transformed and drove into Megatron knocking him away from the mech and femme.

"Optimus!"

"Megatron!"

"I would love to kill you right now but I have things to do I will certainly get back to you very soon" Megatron growled and flew away.

"Op…Optimus…." the fading mech on the ground called weakly.

"Yes friend I'm going to get you two help… RATCHET!" Optimus leaned down and called the field medic that was fighting off drones.

"No….please I…want you to…do something very important…" the mech coughed energon.

"Anything" Optimus held the mech in a sitting position.

"The sparklings in the hidden underground energon storage under the highway…"

"What!" Optimus said in disbelieve

"Please he just hatched today… take him he is your son now…." the mech continued.

"But…"

"Optimus I wouldn't recommend any other bot"

"You will make a great father to the sparkling he is yours…" the femme spoke weakly putting a weak servo on Optimus's knee.

"Ok I will" Optimus agreed.

"Promise?" the femme asked.

"I promise" Optimus smiled holding her one servo in his two giant servos.

"Thank you… we know you will give him a great life…" the femme ad mech said as they faded away.

"RATCHET!" Optimus called the medic again.

Ratchet finished off a con and quickly drove over to Optimus where to lifeless shells of a femme and mech lay.

"Optimus….there's nothing I can do…" Ratchet put a servo on the primes shoulder.

"You may not be able to bring them back online but there is something we can do for them" Optimus stood up straight.

"What can we do?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Follow me no time to speak!" Optimus transformed and headed for the main highway.

"Optimus please where are we going?" Ratchet asked as they speeded down the highway with Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called as Optimus suddenly drove under ground, Ratchet wasted no time following him, the underground energon storage place was dark and cold oils and energon dripping from the roof the place was defiantly not visited much.

"Optimus what are we doing here?" Ratchet asked transforming and walking up to the transformed leader that looked around.

Optimus didn't answer he lifted empty crates and energon cubes moving the heavy crates all over the place.

"Optimus what are you looking for!" Ratchet snapped tired of not being answered.

"I'm looking for…" Optimus stopped in mid sentence as he heard a small whimper.

"Looking for…"

"Shh!" Optimus shushed the medic listening for the whimper again.

"What!"

"Shh listen!" Optimus told the annoyed medic.

Ratchet listened hearing a small click and whimper, Ratchet brought out his scanners and picked up a tiny spark signature.

"Optimus.. I have a spark signature coming from over there" Ratchet pointed Optimus towards a crate hidden in the corner.

Optimus quickly made his way over to the crate opening the crates lid to find a yellow tiny little sparkling crying optics barely opened, Optimus quickly pulled out the whimpering sparkling wiping the dirt and water off the tiny sparkling.

"A sparkling!" Ratchet said in disbelieve.

"I need to scan him to make sure he is isn't wounded or sick" Ratchet told Optimus.

"He's so tiny" Optimus said as he handed the sparkling to Ratchet.

"Yes it looks like he hatched way earlier than he should have he only hatched about three hours ago but he's in perfect health he just needs some energon and recharge" Ratchet explained handing the sparkling back to Optimus.

"Gently gently!" Ratchet told Optimus as he gave the sparkling to him.

"I got Ratchet" Optimus sighed.

"He's brand-new and extremely breakable…"

"Ratchet thank you now let's get to the base" Optimus laughed at the stressed medic.

"Alright"

"What was that!" Ratchet freaked out as the ground above them shook.

"Cursed Autobots!" and gunfire was all that was heard from above as the Decepticons attacked.

"We're going to need backup if we are to get this sparkling out of here unharmed" Ratchet told Optimus as he regain his balance from the shake of explosions.

The tiny sparkling began to cry louder as the explosions frightened him.

"Ironhide I need back up we are trying evacuate a sparkling we are under the main highway the hidden underground energon storage I need you here with back up ASAP" Optimus commanded over his COM.

"Come here Decepticon punk!" a gruff voice came from above alone with explosions and loud screams.

"Decepticons fallback!"

"Damn straight you better run you cowards!" Sideswipe called after the fleeing cons.

"You tell them sides!" Sunstreaker laughed.

Ironhide rolled his eyes at the twins and knocked on the ground, the hidden door opened only a crack Optimus and Ratchet peeked out to see Ironhide.

"Well come on out the cons wont be gone for ever" Ironhide said impatiently.

"we'd love to come out but we can't open the door" Ratchet snapped.

Ironhide turned and saw the twins standing uselessly on the hidden door.

"SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER GET YOUR ASS'S OFF THE DOOR!" Ironhide screamed at the idiot twins that quickly jumped off.

"Thank you!" Ratchet snapped at the twins as he helped Optimus out of the storage unit.

"Optimus whatcha got there?" Sideswipe asked curiously noticing the prime shielding something.

"A sparkling" Optimus said as he walked past Sideswipe.

"Oh can we see!" The twins asked rolling beside Optimus.

"At the base now lets move" Optimus commanded as he ran off with his Autobots.

At Base

"here you go I've figured out a way to make bottles smaller so you can actually feed the sparkling" Ratchet explained as he handed Optimus a warm bottle of low grade energon.

"Thank you Ratchet I'm sure he appreciates it" Optimus thanked the medic and placed the bottle in the tiny sparklings tiny mouth.

"I think he's already thanking you" Optimus smiled as the tiny yellow sparkling that drank hungrily giving small chirps between suckles.

"Optimus how did you know there was a sparkling?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"The fallen femme and mech that I was beside when I called you over, they were good friends of mine and this is their sparkling" Optimus explained as he removed the bottle from the sparkling that was falling into recharge.

"What! Optimus this is the last sparkling!" Ratchet shouted.

"SHH!" Optimus waved his servo shushing the medic.

"Sorry… but Optimus this is a great deal we need to put higher security around our base this sparkling is with out it's creators and has no protection we have to keep him away from the cons at all times" Ratchet carried on.

"Ratchet I understand that I've already told Prowl to inform the base of the sparkling and have tighter security.

"Ok that's great Optimus good" Ratchet calmed down and went back to his tools.

"But…. He doesn't have any creators to take care of him we need to find a caregiver for this tiny little sparkling" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Ratchet there is no need for us to look for a caregiver" Optimus told Ratchet.

"Optimus…."

"I'm going to be the sparklings father" Optimus told the medic.

"Optimus you are the leader of the Autobots you don't have time for a sparkling" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet I understand your concern but I'm committed to keeping this sparkling safe I know it's a big risk but it's worth it" Optimus told the Ratchet.

"Well…." Ratchet sighed.

"Well your gonna have to give him a name than" Ratchet said happily Optimus smiled at the medic that understood his wishes.

"Um… hmmm" Optimus examined the tiny yellow and black sparkling noticing the sparkling had wings the wings were almost as big as the sparklings frame.

"You will be named…. Bumblebee" Optimus cooed staring down at the sparkling he cradled in his arms.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes" Optimus smiled.

"Why…you know what never mind Bumblebee is a very nice name it suits him now you two go get some rest now" Ratchet said shoeing Optimus out of his medical laboratory.

Optimus sat on his berth staring at the purring sparkling in a peaceful recharge this was the most beautiful site to him. "I have a sparkling" Optimus whispered to himself happily.

"Wow what a handful this little trouble maker will be to keep safe" Optimus whispered as the sparkling shifted in his arms "It's worth the risks" Optimus smiled and lay on his berth placing the sparkling next to him.

Bumblebee gave a small chirp pressed his tiny weak frame against the primes chest where he got warmth from the primes spark Optimus held the sparkling close to his spark and welcomed the sparkling to the warmth as soon as Bumblebee got comfortable Optimus soon fell into recharge.

Bumblebee chirped and clicked trying to get the sleeping primes attention Bumblebee's quite clicks and chirps did nothing Bumblebee's clicks and chirps soon turned into whimpers that turned into crying which turned into loud cry's Optimus quickly woke up hearing the cries and scooped the upset sparkling in the palm of his servo and rubbed Bumblebee's tired helm.

"Shh it's ok little one" Optimus cooed trying to sooth the sparkling.

"Oh I bet your hungry" Optimus said to the tiny sparkling that clicked at him.

"Ok let's go get you some low grade" Optimus spoke to Bumblebee in cheery tone and walked out of his room and into the recreational room where a kitchen like are was.

Optimus didn't pay attention to the bots that were in the room at the moment he had his mind set on feeding the sparkling.

"Hey Optimus can we see the sparkling now?" Sideswipe asked rolling up to the prime warming up the bottle of low grade.

"Ok be careful though he's just a day old" Optimus told Sideswipe as he gave Bumblebee to the Autobot warrior.

"Aw look at him he's so tiny!" Sideswipe said as he showed his brother, Jazz and Mirage.

"Wow look at that I've seen anything so tiny!" Jazz said staring at the tiny yellow and black sparkling that chirped and chewed on his tiny little fingers.

"You are hungry" Sunstreaker laughed as Bumblebee drooled all over his servos.

"He gotta name?" Jazz asked Optimus that was testing how warm the bottle was.

"Yes Bumblebee" Optimus said as he continued to warm the bottle.

"Bumblebee? Who's that?" Arcee asked walking in with her sisters.

"Didn't you hear about the sparkling?" Sunstreaker asked the femme.

"Oh is that him!" Arcee said walking over to see the Bumblebee.

"Oh Primus look at him isn't he just adorable" Arcee cooed as she looked at the tiny gurgling sparkling in the twins servo.

"May I hold him?" Arcee asked Sideswipe.

"Sure but ask boss big bot first it's his sparkling" Sideswipe pointed to Optimus.

"Can I?" Arcee asked eagerly.

"Yes you may" Optimus giggled seeing the eager in the femme.

"Your so cute!" Arcee cooed as she cradled Bumblebee in her arms.

"Look at your wings there almost bigger than you!" Arcee continued to coo at the sparkling.

"Oh he is cute!" Elita said as she looked over Arcee's left shoulder as choromia looked over here right shoulder.

"Ugh femmes" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolled their optics at the cooing femmes.

"Ok ladies Bumblebee needs to be fed" Optimus said as he approached with a warm bottle.

"Aaaaw… well anytime you need someone to watch over him well your busy you can call me" Elita told Optimus with a smile.

"Uh… uh…." Optimus was lost in the femmes beautiful smile.

"OPTIMUS!" a bot with and Italian accent yelled and threw and empty energon cube at the back of the leaders helm snapping the Leader back to reality.

"Huh!… oh yeah thank you I'll make sure to call you first" Optimus rubbed the back of his helm.

"Alright" Elita smiled and walked towards the door as Arcee handed Bumblebee back to Optimus.

"Ok see you guys later" The three sisters walked out of the rec room.

"Geez you got it bad!" Jazz said to Optimus watching him feed a hungry Bumblebee.

"Who me? Got what?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah you!" The twins, Jazz, and Mirage shouted.

"Got what!" Optimus asked again.

"Your totally into Elita" Sunstreaker laughed.

"We can see it in your optics" Mirage giggled.

"Yeah Prime geez" Jazz teased.

"your totally lost when she speaks to you" Sideswipe mentioned.

"Yeah ok boys…." Optimus rolled his optics and walked out of the rec room.

"Good morning Optimus is that the little guy?" Ironhide asked walking up to Optimus in the hallway.

"Yep just fed him" Optimus said showing the recharging sparkling in the his arm.

"Tiny little runt isn't he?" Ironhide said getting a good look at Bumblebee.

"He got a name yet?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee isn't that kinda wimpy?" Ironhide asked his leader.

"I don't think so I think it suits him" Optimus defended his sparkling.

"Well he is cute and sweet I guess it does suit the runt" Ironhide agreed with Optimus.

"So where you off to?" Ironhide changed the subject.

"Off to go see Ratchet see how Bumblebee is doing since he was hatched yesterday I wanna make sure he's healthy were are you off to?" Optimus explained and asked.

"Shooting range!" Ironhide told the prime happily.

"Of course" Optimus laughed rolling his optics.

"Well catch ya later" Ironhide said goodbye as he walked in the shooting range and Optimus turned and walked in the med bay.

"Hello there Optimus how is your sparkling?" Ratchet asked as Optimus sat in a chair.

"Oh he's fine I just fed him he's clicking and chirping quite a bit" Optimus told Ratchet as he moved Bumblebee in his other arm.

"That's good to hear giving his state it's going to take Bumblebee longer to learn how to speak than a normally hatched sparkling" Ratchet explained.

"That's perfectly ok with me" Optimus smiled at the purring sparkling.

"Yeah…." Ratchet sighed.

"What?" Optimus asked hearing the CMO sigh.

"Well he's underdeveloped…. He's just different…" Ratchet just sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah so what if he's different I think that's great" Optimus held Bumblebee in his servo.

"Yeah it's just I don't know if I can treat or fix different" Ratchet turned a sad gaze to tiny Bumblebee.

"Ratchet old friend you are the best medic we have and you will always find a way" Optimus said as he got off the chair and walked to out the door.

"I hope your right…"

"Hey that's not a chew toy!" Mirage shrieked as Bumblebee nibbled on his fingers.

Bumblebee gurgled and continued to drool on the funny red spy.

"Ha ha suck it up Mirage it's just a lil sparklin!" Jazz giggled.

"Yeah little sparkling with lots o drool" Mirage cradled Bumblebee in one arm and shook the drool off his servo that Bee was in.

"Hey watch where your flinging that shi.." Sideswipe was interrupted by a whack on the helm.

"Ouch what the fu…OW!" Sideswipe complained.

"Don't swear!" Ironhide yelled at Sideswipe.

"Oh your one to talk!" Sideswipe argued.

"Yeah and!"

"Well… the sparkling doesn't even understand!"

"He soon will!" Ironhide argued back.

"Yeah so!" Sideswipe shouted.

"May as well get practice!" Ironhide yelled.

"Guys chill your upsettin lil Bee" Jazz tried to get the two temperamental bots to calm down.

"Look what you did hide!" Sideswipe blamed.

"Me it was you!" Ironhide defended.

"You're the problem you've always been a problem!" Ironhide continued.

"Alright I've heard enough we can hear you down the hallway!" Elita walked in with Arcee.

"I'm giving Bumblebee back to Optimus I made a mistake thinking you boys could watch him for an hour with out getting into a yell fest or a brawl!" Elita snapped taking Bee from Mirage as all the mechs stopped fighting and all optics watched her and Arcee walking out of the rec room.

"She's crazy we never fight or yell" the twins broke the silence.


	2. Bright icy blue watery optics

"Come in" Optimus answered the knock on his door.

"Hi" Elita greeted as she entered the primes office with a whimpering sparkling in her arms.

"Oh hi Elita how's it going he any trouble?" Optimus asked as he got up from his desk and walked to the femme.

"No trouble at all… I gave him to Mirage, Jazz, and the twins for an hour knew that was a mistake Ironhide decided to interfere and all hell broke lose" Elita rolled her optics.

"Yeah the boys are always causing some sort of havoc" Optimus laughed.

"You got that right" Elita laughed with Optimus.

"Anyway I figured it's the end of the day I've got to go prepare to go in the field with Ironhide so I thought I drop off your little bundle of joy" Elita smiled gently handing a clicking Bumblebee to Optimus.

"Ok be safe good luck in the field" Optimus said to Elita as she headed out the door.

"I'm going with Ironhide safety is not an option and don't need any luck as long as you're out of the way of Ironhide's cannons" Elita said as she disappeared down the hallway.

"True enough" Optimus laughed than turned his smile down to the tiny sparkling in his arm, Bumblebee gave a quite twitter as Ratchet entered the room.

"I heard the twins got to look after the sparkling figured I should check up on you and Bee" Ratchet sighed as he scanned Bumblebee.

"Luckily it was just a yell fest and not a brawl" Optimus said letting Ratchet see Bumblebee.

"Well he's been online line for two days and his optics are almost fully open they should be by tomorrow" Ratchet said happily.

"Can't wait to see them" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee.

"Yes optics are one of the most adorable things about sparklings, but that all changes when they get older" Ratchet laughed.

"Yeah" Optimus sighed.

"Well hey it's his second day he's filthy give him a wash" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Oh yeah I was thinking about doing that" Optimus held out Bumblebee getting a better look at the dirt on his tiny frame.

"just use a small crate or an empty energon cube and fill it with cleaning fluid and wash him he's small enough to fit in both" Ratchet explained as he and Optimus walked out of the primes office.

"Alright thank you Ratchet" Optimus said walking past the CMO that entered his own office.

"Now to get you clean" Optimus cooed as he entered the bathing room.

"Hello Optimus that's your little sparkling huh?" an aerial bot asked as he dried himself off.

"Indeed he is Skydive" Optimus chuckled at Skydive.

"What's his name it's been going around the ship butterfly or something…" Skydive questioned as he approached Optimus.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus growled.

"Oh Bumblebee right sorry didn't mean to offend" Skydive lowered his helm.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that it's just everyone seems to think the name is stupid" Optimus sighed.

"Oh well some bots just don't have an open mind like you, you like to be unique and just like your tiny sparkling here he's unique" Skydive put a servo on the primes shoulder.

"Your absolutely right Skydive thank you" Optimus smiled at the aerial bot as he filled a small crate with warm cleaning fluid.

"No problem Prime" Skydive smiled and walked off.

"Ok time for your first wash" Optimus cooed as he held Bee over the cleaning fluid and slowly lowered him in.

Bumblebee whimpered as his small foot touched the fluid making him curl up into a small whimpering ball.

"It's ok just a little cleaning fluid it won't hurt you" Optimus soothed as he held Bumblebee in his servo in the fluid and washed with the other.

Bumblebee eventually stopped being tense and gave a giant yawn as the prime finished up.

"Ok look at you all…. Um how does that saying go?…" Optimus wondered as Bumblebee gave him a squeak when he was pulled out of the warm liquid.

"That's it! Squeaky clean!" Optimus chuckled and gave quick gentle hug to his sparkling.

"Right you need to be dried off" Optimus said as Bumblebee dripped with cleaning fluid.

"Here figured you could use this" an accent came from behind.

"Mirage thank you…" Optimus walked towards the red mech leaning against the door with a towel in his servo.

"Yeah no problem just figured it could be useful to someone" Mirage handed the towel to Optimus.

"You were walking around with a towel?" Optimus wrapped Bumblebee in the towel.

"Uuuh no Ratchet said to put it the bathing room and you just happened to be finishing with Bee" Mirage told Optimus as they walked down the hall.

"Wow great timing Mirage" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah I guess…" Mirage rolled his optics.

"Something on your mind?" Optimus asked hearing the tone of the spy drift.

"No.. yeah kinda…" Mirage sighed.

"Well anything I can help with?" Optimus asked.

"No" Mirage quickly answered.

"Oh well what's going on?" Optimus questioned.

"Oh I'm just wondering something" Mirage told the prime.

"Like what?"

"I'm just wondering about safety"

"You are?" Optimus asked surprised with a hint of laughter.

"Why you laughin!" Mirage spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry it's just you hang out with the twins and Jazz and you boys just do the most unsafe things it's just funny hearing you talk about…"

"I meant the safety of the sparkling" Mirage interrupted the prime.

"Oooh…" Optimus sighed as he stopped at his doors.

"Well I just want you to know that if your in trouble I'm happy to help you and your sparkling" Mirage said passing by and disappearing.

"Than…" Optimus stopped what he was saying and shook his helm and walked into his room where a folded little blanket was on his berth.

"Ratchet.." Optimus sighed with a smile and placed Bumblebee flat on his back in the middle of the berth drying off the rest of his tiny frame than wrapping him in the new soft blanket.

Optimus smiled and lay on the berth next to Bumblebee pulling him close to his spark rubbing the tiny helm.

"Night Bumblebee" Optimus whispered and fell into recharge.

Middle of the night while everyone is recharging

Optimus got startled by a whaling sparkling and hopped off his berth scooping Bumblebee up.

"Shh what is it little one….wait you can't talk….Primus…" Optimus talked to himself and ran down the hallway and knocked on a door.

"Optimus what the hell!" Ratchet said as Optimus walked into his room.

"Bumblebee's crying what do I do!" Optimus panicked bobbing up and down while rubbing Bumblebee's back trying to sooth him.

"That's why you woke me…. Give him here!" Ratchet vibrated with anger as he took Bumblebee from the panicky prime.

"Optimus he's just hungry" Ratchet sighed giving Bumblebee back to the prime.

"At this time!" Optimus asked surprised.

"You really have know idea how to take care of a sparkling do you?" Ratchet face palmed and shook his helm.

"Uh well… No not really" Optimus smiled hopelessly.

"Agh…. Alright then I can see this is going to be one interesting sparkling to raise" Ratchet sighed.

"Come on let's go to the rec room get him a bottle" Ratchet tiredly trudged past the prime shaking his helm at him.

"Thanks Ratchet" Optimus followed.

"Yep… uhuh…." Ratchet said as he entered the rec room.

"What?" Optimus asked seeing a disappointed look on the mech that prepared the bottle.

"I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THE SPARKLING!" Ratchet snapped at Optimus.

"I know you said that but I'm trying different I can learn how to take care of him" Optimus defended himself.

"look Optimus you don't have the experience and you definitely don't have the time for Bumblebee you need to give him to someone else" Ratchet told Optimus giving the bottle to the prime.

"No Ratchet I'm keeping him I already said I would raise him it was his creators last wishes and want to fulfil it, do you really think mechs and femmes that have a sparkling automatically know how to take care of the sparkling and know it's every need…. No they don't but they prepare for what ever is thrown at them and raising a sparkling during a war is just a bigger obstacle I have to conquer and I'm willing to do that" Optimus told Ratchet that stood and listened to every word.

"Optimus I'm sorry for what I said… I'm just worried about you I just want to know you know what your doing and it sounds like you do" Ratchet smiled as they made their way back down the hall to Optimus's room.

"Well goodnight" Ratchet sighed to Optimus as he headed to his own room.

"Thank you for the blanket…" Optimus called after the medic.

"Your welcome"

"AAAW!" was all that could be heard from the rec room as Ratchet walked past the door.

"What… is going on in there…" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Ratchet asked as he walked in the rec room where Arcee and choromia, the Twins, Jazz, and Mirage all stood around Optimus.

"Look Ratchet come see for yourself!" Arcee waved the medic over.

"Ok ok geez…. Oooooohhhh told you" Ratchet smiled at Optimus who was holding his gurgling sparkling that had big bright icy blue watery optics.

"Oh he's jus so cute!" Jazz cooed.

"Can't disagree with that" Sideswipe laughed.


	3. Play change learn

"Can we see the sparkling?, At the base now lets move!" A recording from laser beak played.

"Oh so Optimus has found the last sparkling alright then" Megatron hissed after the recording finished.

"Soundwave I want you to send laserbeak to the Autobot base I want to see just how close Optimus is to this Sparkling…." Megatron growled.

Soundwave nodded and set laserbeak free and watched him fly away.

"It's been two weeks since Bumblebee came online and he is very observant" Optimus proudly told Prowl as they walked down the hall.

"Yes Optimus that is wonderful… now about the maintenance…." Prowl sighed wanting to get on with work.

"Oh and he also kinda waves his servos and clicks to bots he wants like he's trying to point to them and call them its so…"

"OPTIMUS! Please focus we need to get some work done!" Prowl hopped in front of Optimus grabbing hold of the primes shoulders stopping him in the middle of the hallway.

"Everything ok here?" Elita asked as she peeked her head out of her room.

"Yeah everything is fine I'm just overly happy that's all" Optimus chuckled as Prowl let go.

"Overly happy bout what" Elita giggled as she walked towards the two.

"Bumblebee he's very smart" Optimus smiled.

"That cause he's got a smart caretaker" Elita told Optimus as she walked past them to the shooting range.

"ok alright you're right Prowl I do need to focus now" Optimus told Prowl.

"Good…." Prowl sighed.

In the rec room

"Here sit him on the couch and let him lean on the back of the couch" Jazz told Sideswipe as he placed Bumblebee where Jazz told him to.

"ok there" Sideswipe smiled at the clicking Bumblebee.

"Aw look at him lookin around with those big watery optics" Jazz cooed.

"Yeah I could stare at those optics all day" Arcee sighed.

"What are you guys all cooing about?" Air raid asked walking beside the couch not noticing the tiny sparkling sitting in the corner by the couch arm where he placed his servo.

Bumblebee clicked curiously at it and tried to reach for it but ended up sliding onto his side, Bumblebee started to let out small whimpers as he was stuck on his side and didn't know what to do.

"It's ok Bee there see back on your little butt" Sunstreaker placed Bumblebee back in a sitting position.

"Aw sparkling!" Air raid cooed getting in front of the couch to get a better look at Bumblebee.

"Yeah didn't you hear?" Mirage asked Air raid as the aerial bot got on his knees and rested his helm on his arms in front of Bumblebee.

"No I was out when they must have announced it" Air raid smiled at the curious sparkling.

"Geez he's so tiny I almost missed him who's is he?" Air raid asked the group of bots.

"Optimus's" They all said at once.

"No way this tiny thing? Nah…" Air raid raised an optic ridge.

"Well he found him and now he's raising him" Arcee explained.

"Ooooh ok good for him so the kids name is Bumblebee huh?" Air raid looked Bumblebee up and down.

"Yup that's his name" Jazz laughed as Bee reached for Air raids helm only managing to land on his stomach in front of Air raid's face.

"Determined little guy aren't you" Air raid giggled.

"Hey his got big wings on his back you gonna be a flyer?" Air raid cooed as he picked Bee up by his wings placing him in the sitting position again.

"Ratchet said they aren't aerial wings there most likely doorwings" Arcee told Air raid as he stood back up.

"Cool well I gotta jet I'll see you later" Air raid said his good byes and walked out the room.

Bumblebee started to get fidgety he kept slipping onto his sides and wiggling around getting to know his movement and body functions better, Bumblebee started to chirp and gurgle happily as he drooled all over himself.

"Ew Bumblebee…" Sunstreaker said as he watched Bumblebee drool.

"that's gross…" Mirage complained.

"Yummeh" Sideswipe laughed.

"Yummy? Seriously dude?" Jazz shook his helm at Sideswipe.

"Oh you guys are so immature" Arcee hissed and rolled her optics as she grabbed Bee and wiped the drool off Bumblebee's tiny frame.

"There no more drool" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee squirmed in discomfort and started to cry.

"Arcee what'd you do!" Sideswipe, Jazz, and Sunstreaker teased.

"Nothing he's just I don't know!" Arcee started to panic.

"Here let me see him" Mirage said taking Bumblebee from Arcee and placing Bumblebee flat on his back on the couch and unlatching Bumblebee's back panels that covered his bum.

"His wastage tank is full no one changed it" Mirage explained to the three mechs and one femme.

"Ooooh…"

"Well someone change him" Mirage snapped.

"I'm out"

"Um I don't know how"

"Ew I'm not doing that it's degrading and will ruin my paint!"

"Gross.."

"You bots are pathetic…" Mirage growled in his heavy accent as Bumblebee cried in displeasure, Mirage carefully and gently removed the full tank of waste and disposed of it than rummaged around in a box of supplies for the sparkling that Ratchet gave them, finding a clean new tank Mirage ever so gently changed Bumblebee latching his back panels back up.

"There al changed" Mirage cooed holding Bumblebee up.

"It's good to know one of you will at least do that" Ratchet said as he walked up to the group as Mirage placed Bumblebee in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah next time it's your turn!" Mirage pointed to Jazz.

"Mine!" Jazz shrieked.

"You, Sunny, or Sides!" Mirage growled.

"Why isn't Arcee included!" Sunstreaker pointed out.

"it doesn't matter just do it next time" Mirage snapped.

Bumblebee clicked and eagerly reached for Ratchet wanting to escape the arguing mechs.

"Alright boys settle down your upsetting the sparkling" Ratchet barked taking Bumblebee from Mirage.

Bumblebee started to whimper, as Ratchet cradled him in his arms Bumblebee folded his doorwings to his back and snuggled closely to Ratchets chest where his spark produced warmth.

"I'll take Bee from here" Ratchet sighed and walked to his med bay seeing the group completely ignoring him.

"Alright you future little trouble maker I bet your hungry" Ratchet cooed as he wrapped Bumblebee in a soft blanket and placing him in the crook of his arm as he prepared Bumblebee's bottle.

"Ratchet Inferno is just wondering if…"

"Not now Preceptor I'm busy" Ratchet interrupted the scientist.

"Busy?" Preceptor asked curiously.

"Yes busy do I have to spell it out to you?" Ratchet snapped as he tested the warm bottle.

"Alright but this is quick he just wanted to know if he could use your energon enhanced drill?" Preceptor asked anyway.

"Whatever for?" Ratchet answered with a question.

"We are making some stuff for the sparkling like you told us to" Preceptor explained.

"Oh!" Ratchet answered as Bumblebee whimpered and reached for the warm blue fluid.

" oh! Yeah go ahead" Ratchet nodded his helm to where the drill was and fed the hungry sparkling.

"Thank you" Preceptor thanked and walked out of the med bay.

"whoa slow down there!" Ratchet quickly took the bottle out of Bumblebee's eager mouth watching the sparkling cough the warm fluid all over himself as he drank to quickly.

"See you gotta drink it slowly so you don't choke" Ratchet cooed as he wiped the fluid off Bumblebee who reached for the bottle again.

"You were hungry" Ratchet chuckled as Bumblebee quietly burped and let out a small whimper and squeak as Ratchet held Bee against his shoulder patting him gently on the back until the tiny sparkling spat up excess fluid, Bumblebee whimpered and clicked trying to get comfy as Ratchet cradled him back in his arms.

"That's it little sparkling shh recharge…" Ratchet whispered lulling the tiny yellow sparkling into recharge.

"Wow this is excellent work Autobots I and Bumblebee both appreciate it" Optimus thanked Preceptor, Ratchet, and inferno for the crib for Bumblebee and caring hold.

"It was no problem Optimus" Inferno smiled.

"No problem at all we are making the toys don't worry and we're are doing our best to make the base sparkling proof" Preceptor explained.

"I can't thank you guys enough" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah no need to Optimus oh Preceptor try and sparkling proof the rec room the most that's probably where Bee's going to spend most of his time" Ratchet explained as they placed the crib next to Optimus's berth.

"Ok Ratchet" Preceptor agreed to the CMO.

"Thank you so much" Optimus kept thanking the three.

"No problem goodnight" The three chuckled walking down the hallway out of the primes room.

"Look little one you have your own berth" Optimus cooed to Bumblebee showing him the new crib beside Optimus's berth.

Bumblebee clicked curiously at the crib, as they approached it Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's blanket and wrapped his tiny sparkling in the warmth of the blanket and gently placed him in the cushioned crib.

Optimus let out a relaxed sigh as Bumblebee snuggled in his new crib quickly falling into a quiet recharge.

Optimus lay on his berth staring at the recharging sparkling in the crib next to him.

"Good night little one" Optimus smiled and fell into a much needed recharge.

Middle of the night again!

"I'm coming Bumblebee…." Optimus tiredly got up and off his berth and picked the wailing sparkling up and out of the crib.

"What is it sparkling you hungry?" Optimus cooed as he made his way to the kitchen in the rec room.

"Ok ok just hang on a sec" Optimus continued to coo as he prepped Bumblebee's bottle.

"Ok here you go" Optimus yawned trying to place the tube at the top of the bottle in the tiny mouth that denied it.

"What you don't want it?" Optimus asked surprised as he put Bumblebee in his servo trying to give the bottle to him again only to receive loud crying.

"Optimus what the slag are you doing it's the middle of the night I can hear Bee screaming from my room" Ratchet yawned walking up to the prime holding the unpleased sparkling.

"I'm trying to feed Bee but he won't eat" Optimus explained in a panicky tone.

"First of all stop panicking they can smell fear, second of all if he doesn't eat that means he's not hungry, third of all there's many reasons sparklings wake up so hungry isn't going to be every time" Ratchet ranted as Bumblebee continued to wail.

"Than what's wrong with him?" Optimus asked a little calmer.

"I'll give you a hint…. The tank is full!" Ratchet snapped as wastage fluid leaked from Bumblebee's bottom onto Optimus's servo.

"EW!" Optimus shrieked and quickly took the wash cloth from Ratchet that face palmed and watched the prime wipe his servo off.

"Yeah you probably didn't figure that because I changed him the first few weeks" Ratchet sighed as he lay Bumblebee on the couch.

"Yeah…" Optimus sighed.

"Now I'm gonna teach you how ok I'll talk you through it" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Ok…" Optimus nodded.

"Ok unlatch the panel that covers his tiny butt" Ratchet gave Optimus the first step.

"Ok" Optimus unlatched the panel.

"Now carefully remove the wastage tank and dispose of it" Ratchet continued.

"Good now put in the new one"

"Great there you now changed your sparkling for the first time now take that bottle and feed him as you try and get him to recharge" Ratchet ordered Optimus as they left the rec room.

"Thanks for helping me yet again Ratchet next time I hope to not wake you" Optimus sighed as he fed Bumblebee.

"Yeah… Goodnight" Ratchet tiredly sighed walking into his room.

"Night" Optimus said.

Optimus placed a recharging Bumblebee back in his crib with his blanket Optimus sighed and went to his berth.

"Night little Bumblebee" Optimus whispered as fell into recharge.

"Man that lil sparklin has some good pipes woke me up last night" Jazz complained.

"Yeah no kidden I think he woke the entire base" Mirage added.

"Yeah ouch!" Sideswipe stretched his tired limbs.

"What's with you?" Jazz asked the silver twin.

"Oh Bee woke me and Sunny to so he blamed me for it and punched me" Sideswipe explained as sunny rolled his optics at him.

"It wasn't violence it was a love tap!" Sunstreaker defended.

"a love tap! Well here let me show you how much I love you!" Sideswipe challenged as him and his brother started to fight which turned into a brawl.

"Hey guys stop!" Jazz said grabbing Sideswipe.

"Yeah twin idiots stop" Mirage said as he grabbed Sunstreaker but the only managed to pull both him and Jazz in the brawl.

"Ok ok what is going on in here!" Prowl asked coming in the rec room to see three immature mechs brawling in front of where Bumblebee was sitting and squirming in his new playpen.


	4. Wreckers and Prowl

"What are you doing wrestling in front of Bumblebee!" Prowl demanded for answers from the brawling mechs on the floor.

"Nothing it was Sideswipes fault!" Sunstreaker quickly blamed as he pushed Sideswipe, Mirage and Jazz off of him.

"I don't care who's fault it is don't wrestle in front of Bumblebee you could have injured him or offlined him he doesn't have that much defence against four mechs" Prowl snapped at the idiotic mechs.

"Ok ok we're sorry we didn't think of that" Jazz apologized as the four of them filled with guilt, they would never be able to live with themselves knowing that they offlined a sparkling.

"Good I'll take the sparkling of your servos and you four go you've got guard duty today" Prowl informed picking Bumblebee out of the playpen.

"Aaaaaw" the twins and Mirage sighed

"Damn we wanted to spend more time with lil Bee" Jazz complained following his friends who all considered each other as their own brothers.

"Next time boys" Prowl rolled his optics at the depressed looking bots that left the room.

"Alright you lets go check on the other bots in the ship" Prowl cooed and cradled the wide awake chirping Bumblebee into the crook of his arm, Bumblebee gurgled and clicked trying to grab the black and white mechs face who giggled at his efforts to pat his face.

"You are so silly… you keep hanging out with the boys their going to teach you all their pranks and practical jokes…..oh how I can't wait for that day when they get a new recruit" Prowl sighed to himself as he walked into the communications room.

"Hey Jetfire how's everything in the skies today" Prowl asked after he pressed a button.

"Not so good we're taking pretty heavy fire out here" The bot on the hologram spoke.

"Hey Prowl how's it goin?" Ironhide asked walking in the room.

Bumblebee peeked over Prowl's upper arm and gave a loud squeak and chirp to Ironhide.

"Well hello to you to you little runt" Ironhide cooed as he rubbed the side of Bumblebee's helm with one of his massive fingers.

"There's a place you and Optimus need to get to I'll send the coordinates me and the aerial bots will be waiting for you there Jetfire out" Jetfire told prowl and ended the call.

"Ironhide good you're here!" Prowl turned to Ironhide.

"I've been standing here for like five…"

"What ever take Bumblebee I'll be back shortly" Prowl said handing Bumblebee to the weapon specialist.

"But I don't know how to take care of a sparkling!" Ironhide called after Prowl.

"It's easy he eats and recharges how hard could it be…. And don't forget to change him! There's supplies in the rec room" Prowl yelled as he ran off.

"I come in with a friendly hello and I get a sparkling well that's the last time I'm being friendly" Ironhide spoke to himself and received a cute gurgle come from the sparkling he held.

"You know I blame you for this..…" Ironhide told Bumblebee holding him by his wings in front of his massive helm.

Bumblebee chirped as he patted Ironhide's face with his tiny little servos only to be pulled away from the weapon specialists face.

"Hey stop that runt!" Ironhide snapped as he pulled the curious Bee away.

Bumblebee let out small whimpers as his optics filled with tears not knowing what he did to upset the giant mech.

"No no no don't cry I didn't mean it ok lets go find….. Uh…um Bulkhead yeah how bout I take you to go meet Bulkhead" Ironhide panicked quickly getting an idea.

Bumblebee tilted his helm clicking in confusion as to who the large bot was talking about.

"Bulkhead where are you please tell me your in the base" Ironhide whined.

"Oh good I'll be there in a sec" Ironhide ended the call and quickly made his way to the rec room where about four mechs were all sitting in front of a giant monitor watching a video.

"Hey Hide what's up you seemed a little stressed when you called" Bulkhead asked as Ironhide approached him.

"Yeah prowl was nice enough to drop this little bundle of wires with me" Ironhide said showing the tiny curious sparkling to the bots.

"Oh yeah I heard bout this little guy is he that much trouble?" Wheeljack laughed at Ironhide letting him sit on the couch beside him.

"You take him than!" Ironhide snapped at the wrecker and placed Bumblebee on Wheeljack's lap.

"Whoa! Hey there little guy" Wheeljack greeted picking Bumblebee up by his wings.

Bumblebee squeaked as Wheeljack poked his tummy gently.

"Aw what a cutie where did Optimus get such a tiny thing" Wheeljack chuckled as Bumblebee grabbed his finger.

"In the old underground energon storage unit" Ironhide told them.

"Oh yeah…"

"Hey Jackie can I see him" Bulkhead asked in his usual cherry tone reaching for Bumblebee.

"Sure sure here" Wheeljack happily handed Bumblebee over to the giant green mech.

"Aw look at his little wings… well their actually quite big on you" Bulkhead chuckled as he placed Bumblebee on his giant servo.

Bumblebee happily twittered at Bulkhead squeaking happily at him as he grabbed hold of a massive thumb.

"aren't you a little squeaky one" Bulkhead giggled as Bumblebee sucked on his own little thumb.

"Hmm I wonder if the little runt is hungry?" Ironhide questioned looking over at the box of sparkling supplies.

"Ya never know if you don't try" Bluestreak smiled.

"Yeah I got that thanks…" Ironhide rolled his optics in annoyance.

"Ha ha squeaky stop it!" Bulkhead said between giggles at little Bumblebee cradled in his arms that was happily sucking his thumb and pattering his tiny little feet against Bulkheads big chest.

"Hurry up Hide this little guy is hungry" Wheeljack chuckled watching Bulkhead giggle every time the little feet got him.

"Alright you hungry runt?" Ironhide asked as he walked over the laughing wrecker.

Bumblebee quickly fixed his optics on the small bottle filled with warm blue liquid reaching for it and clicking and chirping for it.

"Wow he really is hungry" Wheeljack laughed as Bulkhead handed Bumblebee to Ironhide.

"I guess I was right than huh?" Ironhide smiled as he cradled Bumblebee in the crook of his arm placing the tip of the bottle in Bumblebee's hungry mouth.

"Well we gotta get goin" The four bots in the room said leaving the room.

"Bye" Ironhide said as he sat on the couch, Ironhide glanced down at Bumblebee and smiled as quiet suckles came from the tiny bot that slowly closed his optics.

"aaaaw someone's ready for a nap" Ironhide cooed as he took the bottle and wiped the bit of energon that escaped the sparkling mouth soon Ironhide dozed off.

An hour later

"Hey Ironhide whatcha doin!" Sideswipe obnoxiously asked jumping over the couch and landing beside the cranky weapon specialist.

Bumblebee instantly woke up crying.

"Ooops…." Sideswipe cowered as Ironhide shot him a death glare.

"Thank you!" Ironhide shouted at the silver twin.

"Way to go Sides!" Sunstreaker hissed smacking his brothers helm.

"Ouch what the hell!" Sideswipe whined as Bumblebee continued to cry.

"We're back….. Let me guess the twins upset him" Prowl asked as he and Optimus walked in the rec room.

"Bingo!" Jazz said pointing to Sideswipe.

"Hey screw you it was Mirages fault" Sideswipe pointed to the red bot that silently stood there.

"What did I do!" Mirage whined.

"Nothing let me see him" Optimus sighed taking Bumblebee from Ironhide.

"Well I'de love to see what happens next but I got to get going" Ironhide said leaving the room.

"He just needs to be changed that's all" Optimus pointed out as he quickly changed his crying sparkling.

"Oh ok I thought I whacked him or something" Sideswipe sighed with relief.

"Uhuh… well we had a long shift today think it's time for some rest" Jazz said heading for the door.

"Yeah right behind you" Mirage and the twins followed.

"Yep same goes for us little one" Optimus cooed walking down the hallway.

Bumblebee clicked and squeaked at Optimus brining joy to the prime.

"I hope you weren't to much trouble for old Ironhide" Optimus chuckled.

Early in the morning just after midnight

"Ok you don't need to be changed and you aren't calming down so your hungry" Optimus told himself as he entered the kitchen in the rec room.

"Hang in there your bottle is almost ready" Optimus tried to sooth Bumblebee's cries.

"Alright here" Optimus fed Bumblebee the bottle of warm liquid.

"Ok…." Optimus sighed with relief hearing the quiet suckles that cam from Bumblebee.

"Very good Optimus" a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Oh geez!" Optimus turned around and had Ratchet at gunpoint.

"whoa didn't mean to startle you" Ratchet said putting his servos up.

"I didn't see you in here" Optimus sighed putting his gun away.

"I know I just wanted to see if you are handling the sparkling ok" Ratchet told Optimus as they walked down the hall.

"Ratchet I told you that I didn't want to wake you next time" Optimus whined.

"Oh well next time" Ratchet laughed as he left into his room.


	5. He should have this, and he should have

"It's been three and a half months and your telling me laserbeak can't even get in the Autobot base!" Megatron screamed at his Decepticons.

"Lord Megatron the Autobots have very heavy security and is…" Starscream explained.

"I don't care about your excuses TRY HARDER!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes lord Megatron" Starscream answered as he and Soundwave fled.

"Click twitter click click"

"Is that so" Optimus chuckled at his chatty sparkling that he sat beside on the floor, Optimus had no hope of understanding what the sparkling was clicking about but tried to understand anyhow.

"Click click chirp click" Bumblebee continued as he clapped his little servos.

"Can you say da?" Optimus cooed as Bumblebee reached for a block.

"Bumblebee say da"

"Come on Bee say da"

"Oh Optimus give it time he'll say it" Ratchet told his leader.

"Ratchet he hasn't said anything or tried to crawl yet he should have done that a month ago" Optimus sighed as he got off the floor.

"Why is it always he should have this, and he should have that, Optimus I told you it will take him a little longer to do all that" Ratchet explained.

"I'm just worried that's all he's not a mute right?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Optimus Bumblebee's going to speak soon and before you know it he'll be crawling around your feet" Ratchet gave Optimus a quick pat on the back and headed out the door.

"Ok come on Bumblebee try to crawl" Optimus said putting the tiny sparkling on his hands and knees.

Bumblebee clicked and sputtered as Optimus let go of him letting him fall onto his stomach.

"Come on little one just try it" Optimus encouraged the tiny frustrated sparkling that rolled on the ground.

"Hey Optimus how's little Bee?" the twins came running in the rec room.

"Fine just fine thank you…" Optimus quickly picked up his sparkling off the ground and away from the crazy twins.

"That's great, lil guy say anything yet?" Jazz asked walking in with Mirage.

"No…. not yet…" Optimus sighed.

"Hmm I wonder if he's sick?" Sunstreaker thought out loud.

"He shoulda been talking a while ago" Sideswipe added.

"He's not sick he's just a little different" Optimus explained as he placed the squirmy sparkling back on the ground.

"That's ok it jus takes time" Mirage said.

"Optimus can you just quickly fill out this report?" Prowl asked walking in.

"Sure" Optimus walked to the door were the black and white mech stood.

"Agh I hate reports" Sideswipe complained.

"Yeah there so boring" Mirage complained as well.

"They take to long" Sunstreaker added.

"Tell me bout it" Jazz sighed.

"They are quick if you just do them" Prowl told the four.

"Yeah whatever" the twins ignored Prowls comment.

"All right thank you Optimus"

"Hey where's Bee?" Prowl asked noticing the sparkling wasn't in the spot he was playing on the floor.

"Twins pick him up?" Optimus asked.

"Nope" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe answered.

"I don't have him either" Mirage told the bots.

"Don look at me" Jazz waved his servos at the group.

"Well someone moved him!" Optimus snapped.

"What the!…"Optimus jumped as something touched crawled over his foot.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus said as the tiny sparkling continued to crawl towards the door.

"Where do think your going little one?" Optimus playfully asked putting on a giant smile as he plucked the tiny fleeing sparkling up of the ground and away from the door.

"Way to go lil Bee ya did it you crawled!" Jazz excitedly congratulated Bumblebee.

"Yes you did" Optimus cooed as he rubbed his head with Bumblebee's tiny head.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee happily chirped and patted Optimus's face.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Ironhide shouted bursting through the door.

"Oh crap!" Mirage, Jazz, and the twins quickly hid behind the couch.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR!" Ironhide roared walking towards the couch.

"Ironhide Ironhide Bumblebee crawled!" Optimus overjoyed told the angry old mech.

"Oh that's wonderful Optimus great job runt" Ironhide nicely congratulated than turned back to see the four mechs running out the door.

"GET BACK HERE TOUCH MY CANNONS!" Ironhide screamed giving chase.

"Crazy old mech… come on Bumblebee lets go tell Ratchet what you did" Optimus smiled and hefted Bumblebee into his arm.

"Hey Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet!" Optimus jumped into the med bay and hopped up and down in one spot.

"What what is it?" Ratchet asked watching the prime bounce up and making Bumblebee giggle with joy.

"Bumblebee crawled watch!" Optimus excitedly said putting Bumblebee on the ground.

Bumblebee sat for a moment and looked up at Optimus falling onto his back as tried to look at the towering mech.

"Oops just hang on a sec…" Optimus gave Ratchet a quick smile and put Bumblebee back in the sitting position.

"Ok go ahead crawl to uncle Ratchet" Optimus said giving Bumblebee a gentle nudge with his massive servo.

Bumblebee gave a quick squeak and slowly started to crawl over towards the impatient medic that looked surprised when he started to crawl, Bumblebee gurgled and twittered as he made his way over to a pile of tools Ratchet.

"Hey come here" Ratchet tried to distract and call Bumblebee over to him and away from his tools.

"Bumblebee no…" Optimus told Bumblebee and picked up Bumblebee by his doorwings.

"You don't listen very well do you?" Optimus asked holding the sparkling in front of his face.

"Click click click!" Bumblebee frantically clicked and squirmed trying to tell the prime he wanted down.

"Bumblebee stop that!" Optimus scolded the flailing sparkling slipping out of his servo.

"Well that's great that he can crawl now go take him and see if will talk" Ratchet said trying to shoe the prime and sparkling away.

"Fine fine I can take a hint" Optimus smirked walking out of the room with the fussy Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gave up on squirming and started to cry.

"Don't cry lets go get some energon" Optimus quickly answered to Bumblebee's cries.

"Geez we hear it all night and all day we can't escape it" Bluestreak complained to Smokescreen.

"I know!" Smokescreen answered and turned his attention to the crying sparkling being held by the prime.

"Sorry you two I'm just getting something for him to eat than I'll be out" Optimus apologized to the two for interrupting their video.

"Nah it's ok this show is boring anyway" Bluestreak said tossing the remote beside him.

"Oh ok…" Optimus said as he got Bumblebee's bottle.

"How's it out in the field?" Optimus asked sitting beside the two.

"Good quiet actually" Smokescreen told Optimus.

"Hmm that means they're up to something" Optimus growled as Bumblebee grabbed hold of the bottle.

"Yeah I'm sure we will find out soon enough" Bluestreak sighed.

Optimus took the bottle away from the warm yellow sparkling and placed the tiny bundle of wires in his playpen filled with toys.

"Yeah in someway I hope I'm wrong that the Decepticons aren't up to anything" Optimus continued the conversation.

"There most likely will be something happening Optimus you know the cons" Bluestreak said.

"I know Megatron well enough to know that he's planning something horrible" Optimus told Bluestreak.

"Yeah I don't know anyone else that's that evil" Smokescreen shivered as he flipped through the channels on the monitor.

"yeah…" Optimus sighed as the room went silent.

"Ga!" a squeaky voice came from the playpen next to the couch.

"Huh?" Optimus curiously peeked over Smokescreen to look into the playpen.

"Ga ga ga ga!" Bumblebee's tiny squeaky voice continued as he hit to blocks together.

"Sounds like your sparklings ready to start saying some words" Smokescreen laughed as Bumblebee continued.

"Yeah sounds like it!" Optimus cheerfully said and made his way over to Bumblebee.

"Come here chatter box" Optimus cooed taking the little sparkling out of the playpen.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked as Optimus held him in his arm.

"No da" Optimus tried to correct.

"Ga!" Bumblebee twittered.

"Da…" Optimus continued.

"Ga ga ga ga!" Bumblebee giggled.

"Ok maybe later…" Optimus sighed.

"You need to be changed Optimus said to Bumblebee as he unlatched his little bottom slightly to check.

"Move!" Smokescreen said shoving Bluestreak into the couch arm.

"Ouch what the hell was that for!" Bluestreak snarled.

"Optimus is changing the sparkling he needs room" Smokescreen hissed.

"I'm changing him on the floor" Optimus chuckled as he lay a changing blanket on the ground and placed Bumblebee gently on it.

"Oh…." Smokescreen smiled at Bluestreak.

"Ouch! I guess I deserved that" Smokescreen rubbed his helm after Bluestreak gave him a good whack.

Bumblebee whimpered uncomfortably as Optimus unlatched his bottom panel.

"Shh it'll only be a second…" Optimus tried to sooth Bumblebee.

"AAAH!" Bumblebee started wail as Optimus tried to change the squirming yellow frame.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus scolded as a bit of wastage fluid escaped.

"Stop squirming around and this will be quicker if you stopped" Optimus continued.

Bumblebee ignored the primes comments and continued to cry loudly.

"Shhh…." Optimus lulled and rubbed the sparkling helm soothing Bumblebee.

"That's better" Optimus sighed Bumblebee gave a small yawn as Optimus finished up Cradled the recharging Sparkling in his arms.

"What the hell are you guys still doing up it's time for recharge go move!" Prowl and Ratchet came in the rec room and ordered everyone.

"Ok ok geez…" Smokescreen complained.

Optimus was in a deep enough recharge when he heard a noise, Optimus lifted his helm and looked around he didn't see anything he figured it was probably Bumblebee moving around in his crib, he lay back down and closed his optics.

"Da!" Bumblebee squeaked as he sat up in his crib his icy blue optics glowing brightly in the dark.

Optimus slowly sat up in his berth and rubbed his tired optics, and stared back at the crib in a daze.

"Da da da da!" Bumblebee continued to squeak at the sleepy prime.

"Aaaaw Bumblebee" Optimus cooed and walked calmly over to the crib.

"Come here" Optimus continued to coo and took the sparkling from the crib.

"I'm very proud of you, you accomplished a lot today now it's time for recharge" Optimus proudly spoke to his sparkling.

"Da!" Bumblebee squeaked loudly.

"Shh little one rest…" Optimus rocked Bumblebee in his arms soothing the sparkling into recharge.

"Da da da!" Bumblebee squeaked to the femme's that sat beside him on the floor rolling blocks in front of the curious sparkling.

"He's out in the field and won't be back tell tomorrow sweetie" Elita cooed.

"I don't think he understands you Elita" Arcee smirked.

"that's ok when your that cute you don't have to understand" Elita giggled to Arcee.

"True enough" Arcee chuckled as Bumblebee started crawling on Elita.

"Hello there little cutie" Elite laughed as Bumblebee planted himself on her lap.

"Da?" Bumblebee cooed.

"No Elita" Elita told Bumblebee.

"l…l..lita?" Bumblebee slowly squeaked.

"That's right and this is my sister Arcee" Elita continued.

"I already know she's your sister" Bulkhead walked up to the two.

"Not you Bumblebee!" Arcee snapped at the giant green mech.

"Cee!" Bumblebee happily squeaked.

"Yeah!" Arcee said happily.

"Your nice to him" Bulkhead scoffed.

"No I'm only mean to idiots" Arcee smirked.

"agh… so how's squeaky starting to just starting to talk huh" Bulkhead rubbed Bumblebee's helm with a massive finger receiving small purrs.

"And crawling to" Elita mentioned.

"Hmm I wonder if he's going to illiterate and not mobile when he's older" Bulkhead thought out loud.

"Bulkhead why would you say that!" both femmes freaked out on him.

"It's just a thought I mean he's ten times smaller than a normal sparkling and didn't start speaking and crawling tell now he's just a little…"

"Stop talking before I force you to stop talking!" Arcee growled.

"Ok ok sorry…" Bulkhead backed away.

"You shouldn't be sorry to us you should be sorry to Bumblebee!" Elita snapped.

"Sorry squeaky I didn't mean it" Bulkhead apologized.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped and crawled off Elita and grabbed a block and started chewing it.

"Hey get that out of your mouth!" Arcee snapped pulling the block out of Bumblebee's mouth.

"Ew…" Arcee wiped the drool off of her servo and the block and gave Bumblebee a small tickle.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee shrieked and giggled.

"Arcee he's probably hungry you keep him busy while I get him a bottle" Elita told her sister.

"Sure thing I'm going to get you!" Arcee playfully threatened and scooped Bumblebee up and placed him on her stomach as she lay on the ground.

"Aaaah" Bumblebee let out another shriek of joy as Arcee blew on his stomach.

Arcee giggled as Bumblebee squeaked and giggled as she continued to blow on his stomach.

"Isn't that an attractive site Arcee rollin around on the ground with a sparkling" Sideswipe smiled as he rolled in with his twin Mirage and Jazz.

"Your absolutely right Sideswipe she is" Sunstreaker agreed with his brother.

"You boys need something….thank you…?" Arcee asked as Mirage helped her up.

"No problem… come on guys we all know she's the pretties femme" Mirage said as he turned to the guys, Arcee smiled at Mirage's comment as she held the cooing Bumblebee.

"Aw Mirage your so sweet" Arcee told the spy and gave him a pat on the back as she walked past to the kitchen area.

"Nice…" Sideswipe teased Mirage.

"Yeah nice move Mirage" Sunstreaker teased with his twin.

"Someday I can see you winning her spark" Jazz told Mirage.

"Ok the bottles all ready" Elita said as Arcee approached her.

"Great you wanna feed him?" Arcee asked her sister.

"No I already have how bout you" Elita smiled and gave the bottle to the navy blue femme.

"Ok… here you go little Bee" Arcee spoke softly cradling Bumblebee and feeding him the bottle.

"Vey good you got it" Elita smiled at her younger sister.

"Thanks" Arcee smiled back glancing over to the boys wrestling on the floor by the couch.

"I think Mirage is really into you" Elita said to her sister that perked up hearing the mechs name.

"I know…" Arcee smiled bashfully.

"He seems nice don't know to much about him but he's sweet" Arcee continued.

"Yeah but look at who he hangs with he's usually the master at helping come up with pranks" Elita told Arcee.

"Yeah I'm not going to judge him for what he does he's just crying for attention like all immature mechs do I'll give him some time to settle down he seems like the quiet type" Arcee told Elita.

"That's good" Elita put a servo on her sisteres shoulder.

"Get away from me you idiots!" Choromia snapped at the wrestling mechs.

"Well choromia seems to be in her usual good mood" Arcee rolled her optics as Bumblebee watched the angry femme with wide optics.

"Lita!" Bumblebee cried and reached for the femme.

"Oh it's ok little one she's just a little moody" Elita cooed and took the sparkling that was handed to her.

"Whoa why so bitchy we were here first!" Sunstreaker snapped at choromia.

"Yeah!" Sideswipe added.

"I don't care you shouldn't be wrestling here anyway you've been told not to many times!" Choromia snapped back.

"Hey Choromia calm your little grouchy ass down" Arcee shouted from across the room.

"Screw you Arcee I don't have to listen to you I'm older!" Choromia stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh I'll set her straight!" Arcee growled forming a fist and walking towards her snobby sister only to be pulled back by her oldest sister.

"Don't Bumblebee is scared enough no need to frighten him more" Elita spoke wisely to Arcee.

"Ok fine later than" Arcee sighed.

"Da Da Da!" Bumblebee called out and squirmed in Elita's arms.

"Tomorrow sweetie" Elita cooed rubbing the tiny helm.

Bumblebee purred as his helm was massaged slowly lulling him into recharge.

"Good he needs the rest" Eilta said handing the tiny sparkling to Arcee.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Arcee asked.

"Just keep him cradled in your arms or put him in the playpen" Elita told Arcee as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arcee asked watching her sister head for the door.

"Out in the field with Optimus" Elita informed Arcee.

"No wait don't Bumblebee likes you better don't leave me alone with him" Arcee whined.

"Oh that's not true you'll be fine" Elita rolled her optics.

"No your like a female Optimus to him please stay!" Arcee panicked.

"You'll be fine" Elita told Arcee and left.

"Well I guess it's you and me" Arcee said looking down at the slumbering sparkling.

"Well we can help to we've all watched hi together" Mirage and Jazz added.

"Yeah and that ended in a fight" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"Ya but ol Ironhide is out in the field so it's better" Sideswipe told her.

"Yeah but Prowl is still here" Sunstreaker sighed.

"True but whatever" Mirage smiled and turned his happy gaze to the recharging sparkling.


	6. Bumblebee!

"Hey no don't touch that!, don't touch that either that's sharp!" Mirage said flicking little curious servos.

"Don't let him touch your swords he could hurt himself" Arcee nagged Mirage.

"I'm trying he keeps on crawling over me it's not my fault" Mirage whined picking Bumblebee up by his wings.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped happily as he hung in the air in the red spies face.

"Prime just had to go into the field when your just entering the trouble making stage" Mirage chuckled shaking his head at the gurgling sparkling swinging in his servo.

"Oh come here are causing trouble for Mirage?" Arcee cooed taking Bumblebee from Mirage.

"Click click click"

"I think you are" Arcee teased giving Bee a small tickle.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee shrieked with laughter as Arcee continued to coo and cluck.

"SIDESWIPE!" Prowl shouted as he came in the room.

"Yeeeesssss" Sideswipe answered in a stupid voice.

"I told you and your brother to both clean up that mess you made of the conference room!" Prowl continued to snap.

"Oops hey Mirage and Jazz were in on it to!" Sunstreaker whined.

"All of you go!" Prowl growled and pointed them out the door.

Bumblebee watched with big watery optics the angry mech yell at four of his favourite caretakers letting out a few whimpers as Prowl continued to yell.

"Their the trouble makers" Arcee laughed as the boys were escorted out.

Bumblebee didn't laugh he cried he didn't want his caretakers to leave he wanted to play some more.

"Aaaw what's wrong Bee?" Arcee asked in a soft tone.

"Click chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee sputtered through cries waving to the door.

"Aw Bee they'll be back they just have to do a little cleaning that's all" Arcee explained to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't understand anything Arcee was saying to him and continued to cry energon tears running down his face.

"Ok ok….uh…how bout we go visit them they're not doing anything dangerous…yet again it is the twins… whatever lets go anyway" Arcee told Bumblebee as she headed for the door.

"Click click click?" Bumblebee calmed down and clicked curiously at Arcee as they left the rec room away from food and toys.

"We are almost there Bee just hang on" Arcee smiled as she lifted Bumblebee in the air and ran down the hall lifting Bee up and down as they ran down the hall.

Bumblebee chirped and squeaked between giggles as he flew through the air.

"Arcee don't run in the hall!" Prowl barked as she passed him.

"Aw come on Prowl I was just having fun with Bumblebee here" Arcee turned to the temperamental officer.

"Yeah that's nice to see flight of the Bumblebee but he's not a flyer and even if he was he shouldn't in the base or hallway" Prowl informed her.

"Your such a killjoy" Arcee sighed walking in the conference room that had paint and sticky oils all over the walls and floor.

"Geez it looks like a bomb went off in here" Arcee commented as she entered the room with a bubbly Bumblebee.

"a bomb did go off a mixed paint bomb Mirage made it we made it work" Jazz explained.

"Oh how proud you must be" Arcee rolled her optics at Mirage and the Jazz.

"Ga ga!" Bumblebee squeaked reaching for the ground wanting to play in colourful goo.

"You want down in this mess I don't think so" Arcee laughed as Bumblebee clicked to be let down.

"Aw Arcee let the kid down he probably needs to be bathed anyway" Sunstreaker whined to Arcee.

"Oh does that mean you're going to bathe him?" Arcee smirked.

"Ha ha ya right!" Sunstreaker laughed as Arcee let Bumblebee on he ground.

"We can all wash the lil guy" Jazz cheerfully volunteered the gang of troublesome bots.

"Dude have you heard the stories that Optimus tells about giving him a bath it's like hell it's worse than cleaning this!" Sideswiped said to Jazz.

"Aw come on ya over reactin" Jazz waved the whiney twin off and continued scrubbing the floor.

"Da Da Da Da Da!" Bumblebee gurgled as he smacked the paint puddle he sat in.

"Bumblebee no!" Arcee called surprised at the amount of paint the tiny sparkling got on himself.

Bumblebee stared up at the surprised femme and gurgled and chirped at her waving his servos and sliding in the multicoloured puddle.

"Jazz get this spot" Arcee pointed to the puddle that Bumblebee was in.

"scuse me lil Bee" Jazz cooed picking the yellow bot up by his wings for a moment and placing him back down.

Bumblebee chirped and crawled across the floor tracking paint across the floor.

"Hey I jus cleaned that floor!" Jazz sighed and face palmed.

"You put him back on the floor covered in oil and paint how'd you think that was gonna go?" Mirage smacked the idiot grey bot.

"Ouch not very clean if I say so" Jazz rubbed his helm.

"You all share a brain" Arcee threw her servos up and shook her head.

"Yep we have ever since we were sparklins" Sideswipe smiled looking at the three mechs.

"Yep sure have" Jazz and Sunstreaker happily smiled.

"And you where hell did we find you?" Sideswipe turned to Mirage.

"I don know… I don even know where I came from I just kinda found you all" Mirage shrugged.

"Aw well it doesn't matter we're all brothers" Jazz smiled.

"phew I think I scrubbed this wall a hundred times we're done" Sideswipe sighed throwing the dirty cloth he held into a bucket.

"Bumblebee was right next to the bucket and watched the cloth land in the bucket full of dirty cleaning splash a little bit out, Bumblebee got curious and crawled to it, being tiny didn't help him see what liquid was in the bucket so he decided to pull on the handle on the side dumping all dirty cleaning liquid out all over the floor Bumblebee's curiosity got the as he was carried away by the current of the fluid and ended up at a not so happy femmes feet.

Bumblebee let out a small giggle and reached for the angry femme that picked him up by his doorwings.

"Bumblebee come on now we have to clean this up!" Sunstreaker whined picking up the empty bucket.

"You gotta get your curious lil fingers on everthin don'tcha?" Jazz asked with his hands on his hips.

"Ga!" Bumblebee clapped his little paint covered servos splattering paint all over Jazz and Arcee.

"Hey!" Jazz jumped back as Arcee held him out and away from her.

"OK BATH TIME!" Sunstreaker snapped taking Bumblebee from the femme and marching to the bathing room closely followed by his twin, Jazz, Mirage, and Arcee.

"Chirp chirp click?" Bumblebee clicked knowing that the golden twin wasn't to happy about something.

"Your taking a bath you rascal!" Sunstreaker growled placing Bumblebee in the empty crate they used as a bath tub for the sparkling.

"Click click ga da!" Bumblebee screeched frantically trying to crawl out of the bath as Sideswipe ran warm liquid into the crate.

"Bumblebee that's enough!" Arcee growled holding the frightened sparkling in place.

"Start scrubbing him don't just stand there!" Arcee snapped at Mirage and Jazz.

"Thank you…. Hey stop that!" Arcee said shielding herself from the splashes of liquid that the sparkling threw out of the crate.

"Hold him still I can't get this off of him" Mirage complained as he tried to scrub the oil stain off the squirming sparkling.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee screeched as tears ran down his face.

"Stop your blubbering it's almost over" Sunstreaker growled as he scrubbed the last bit of paint off the minibot.

Bumblebee settled down after they dried him and went back to the rec room.

"There all clean and away from filthy buckets" Arcee sighed as she sat on the couch putting Bumblebee on her lap.

Bumblebee pouted and whined as Arcee exhaustedly threw her head to the back of the couch.

"Someone's a little cranky" Sideswiped chuckled as he poked Bumblebee in the stomach only for his finger to be swatted away.

"Someone needs a nap is more like it" Arcee sighed look down at the cranky sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was put in his playpen for a nap.

"You learned a new word did you" Arcee raised an optics ridge as Bumblebee started to cry.

"Shh time for recharge" Arcee lulled the moody sparkling into recharge.

"Man is he ever becoming quite the handful geez" Jazz threw his arms up.

"Ya no kidden kids got attitude" Sideswipe added.

"Yeah…" Mirage sighed.

"Aw he's pretty good he's just curious to the world around him" Arcee told the three.

"Yeah he is I mean you hear explosions outside how can you not be curious" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not curious scared" Arcee corrected.

"He's pretty damn brave considering he doesn't know anything bout the war" Sideswipe said.

Later at night.

"Ga ga da ah!" Bumblebee happily babbled as he bounced up and down in his playpen.

"Guess someone's done being cooped up in the c age huh" Sideswipe cooed and brought Bumblebee out onto the floor.

Bumblebee happily clicked to himself as he crawled into the kitchen looking for new toys to play with, Bumblebee happily chirped as he sat under a giant table that the aerial bots were drinking energon and having a nice conversation about dive-bombing cons.

"Yeah I saw Starscream he's flying dangerously close to here" Jetfire said.

"alongside with Soundwave" Skydive added.

"I hate that guy he's a creep" Silverbolt said.

"He never talks!" Jetfire expressively said.

"Yeah bots don't talk usually are weird and all silent" Air raid mentioned.

"that's the definition of mute you dumbass!" Silverbolt laughed at Air raid.

"Your right never met a mute before it would be awkward to be around a mute" Jetfire said and gave a small shiver.

"Soundwave can talk" Mirage said walking up to the group of flyers.

"Oh we know every now and than he yells something" Skydive laughed.

"So what brings you over here?" Air raid asked the silent spy.

"Bumblebee" Mirage said pointing to the sparkling by their feet.

"Oh geez when'd he get there!" Silverbolt said watching the little yellow sparkling crawl to Mirage.

"Yeah… it's time for recharge little one" Mirage cooed putting Bumblebee in the crook of his arm.

"So who's recharging with lil Bee?" Jazz asked.

"I will Elita asked me to watch him" Arcee told the mechs.

"Alright night" the four mechs said as they continued their way down the hall.

"Night.. Ok Bee recharge time" Arcee said laying on her berth with Bumblebee.

"Cee cee cee!" Bumblebee chirped and curled up to her chest.

"Shh recharge…" Arcee shushed the happy sparkling lulling herself and the sparkling to sleep.


	7. lost

"Dada!" Bumblebee chirped as he rode on Optimus shoulders.

"I'm happy to be back with you to little one" Optimus reached up and gave Bumblebee a tickle Optimus was sad he lately had to leave his sparkling in the care of others rarely getting the chance to spend time with his 10 month old sparkling.

"No ticklez Dada!" Bumblebee hugged the one side of his fathers helm trying to hide from the tickling fingers.

"You can't hide from me little Bee!" Optimus playfully took the sparkling off his helm and into his servo tickling the young sparkling.

"No dada!" Bumblebee squeaked through giggles.

"You can't hide from me little Bee" a recording played from Soundwave.

"True it is Optimus he can't hide from me" Megatron smiled evilly.

"Starscream Soundwave go explain to the troops the weakest points in the base and prepare for an assault!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes lord Megatron"

"No Cee it go hewer" Bumblebee put a block on a tower of blocks.

"Oh sorry Bee I thought it would better on this side" Arcee giggled.

"No no no" Bumblebee playfully squeaked and continued to build the tower.

"Bee that towers getting awful big" Sideswipe warned the bubbly sparkling.

"Me know sides" Bumblebee pushed himself onto his wobbly legs.

Arcee helped him balance as he pulled towards the tower.

"Rawr rawr!" Bumblebee made his little sound effects as he fell into the tower destroying it.

"You little monster" Elita cooed walking over to the sparkling rolling on the floor.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped getting back on all fours and crawling over to the pile of fallen blocks.

Bumblebee whined as he uncomfortably sat down around the blocks.

"Hmm somebody else's turn" Arcee said turning to Sideswipe.

"What no way!" Sideswipe whined rolling away with the other scattering mechs.

"No use arguing I'll do it…. Mechs sometimes I swear are so useless" Elita rolled her optics and changed Bumblebee.

"Ga ga dada!" Bumblebee babbled as Elita finished up letting him crawl over to his blocks.

Optimus was watching all this from the couch he adored watching Bumblebee use his imagination.

"Chirp click chirp" Bumblebee babbled on as Arcee rolled a ball in front of him.

"Aaaaaah!" Bumblebee squealed as he tried to make a grab for the brightly coloured ball.

"Gotcha!" Arcee playfully teased as she lifted him over her face as she lay on the ground.

"No Cee!" Bumblebee giggled as Arcee blew on his stomach.

"No what?" Arcee laughed and continued.

"N….no…ticklez!"

"Sorry can't here you" Arcee continued.

"Da….da!….Li….at!" Bumblebee called out between tickles.

"is it my turn already" Optimus laughed taking the sparkling from the femme on the floor and starting his own round of tickle torture.

"Aaaaah!" Bumblebee yet again shrieked with joy.

"Dada! Lita hewp Bee hewp Bee!" Bumblebee squirmed.

"Gotcha little one don't worry" Elita took Bumblebee from Optimus and gave Bumblebee one last tickle before his cooling vents clicked on.

"Dada!" Bumblebee reached for Optimus.

"I'm here Bee" Optimus took the sparkling that was handed to him.

"Wuv youw" Bumblebee squeaked and patted the primes face.

"You're so precious to me little one" Optimus cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Ga!" Bumblebee hugged the primes helm.

"Aw… Bumbleb…"

"OPTIMUS OPTIMUS SIR A HUGE ARMY OF CONS ARE ATTACKING IT'S AND AMBUSH WERE UNDER A MAJOR ATTACK!" Jetfire and Ironhide yelled to the prime over a huge rumble of explosions.

"Get to your positions destroy any Decepticon you encounter!" Optimus shouted back over the explosions.

"Elita come with we need you out there" Ironhide commanded.

"Right behind you hide!" Elita wasted no time following the trigger happy mech.

"Da!" Bumblebee cried as more explosions got closer and closer.

"Shh it's ok" Optimus tried to sooth his sparkling.

"Twins, Jazz, Mirage, and Arcee your with me!" Optimus ordered as he waved the five to the door brining out his cannon, the others also brought out their weapons and checked the door.

"Clear!" Jazz said waving the team out.

"What's the plan prime?" Jazz asked as they ran down the hallway encountering a few con drones, Bumblebee wasn't enjoying this at all he cried loudly not knowing what else to do he didn't want to be in the explosions or with the bad bots he wanted a nap with the Twins, or Arcee, Mirage, Jazz, Elita mostly Optimus.

"Shh… First things first we get Bumblebee to safety far away from here" Optimus said shooting down a con.

"Ok…. But how and where there is no safe place!" Mirage said slicing a con in half.

"To where I first found him it's safer there than here" Optimus told them quickly.

"Alright Mirage, Jazz me and sunny will take point Arcee will cover your six" Sideswipe told the prime as they bursted through a flaming door on the outside of the base.

Bumblebee looked around with tear filled optics he has never seen the outside of the base fire and bombs explosions were every where falling crashing buildings crashing ships and dieing bots littered the planet.

"We're almost there it's just around the here!" Optimus said as they stopped in front the hidden door opening it slightly.

"What do you think your doing!" Starscream hissed landing in front of Optimus as his seekers landed surrounding them.

"Get out of the way con and you may live to see cybertron rebuilt" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growled.

"I don't think so!" Starscream growled back.

"Have it your way!" the twins hissed.

"Give us the sparkling and we will leave with out as much as a fuss" Starscream bargained.

"What the hell makes you think we'd hand over the sparkling to you or any con!" Mirage snapped.

"Oh fine have it your way GET THEM!" Starscream ordered the seekers to attack.

Optimus shielded Bumblebee as cried as shots were fired at Optimus and the rest of the small team.

"Soundwave now!" Starscream shouted as Optimus pinned him with one arm.

"Soundwave what!" Optimus shouted kicking Starscream.

Laserbeak swooped down and easily ripped the sparkling from the protective prime.

"Da!" Bumblebee cried as his doorwings were pierced laser beaks talons.

"BUMBLEBEE NO AH!" Optimus screamed as he got shot from behind by the evil con leader.

"Optimus nice seeing you again your sparkling hasn't grown that much has he" Megatron growled walking over to the prime.

"Laserbeak drop the sparkling off at the base" Megatron ordered to the circling minion.

"You wont take Bumblebee!" Optimus screamed as he drew his sword and sliced Megatron quickly and shot laserbeak in the back making him drop Bumblebee into a underground energon pipeline.

"NO!" Optimus mentally beat himself up for his slag headed move.

"Well that makes my job easy I don't have to waste my time disposing that sparkling of yours Decepticons we're done here soon I will conquer this planet and you will watch in vain!" Megatron growled as he and his Decepticons retreated.

"Optimus get up we have to get Bumblebee!" Arcee ran over to Optimus not none of the team seeing what happened.

"No…" Optimus said in a low tone.

"No what the hell do you mean no the cons took him away!" Sunstreaker shouted to the prime.

"Bumblebee was lost!" Optimus snapped.

"What?" Jazz asked shocked.

"What the hell do you mean lost?" Mirage snapped back.

"Lost offlined what more do you want me to say!" Optimus snapped at the spy in a devastated tone.

"No you don't know that!" Arcee teared up.

"I do I saw it with my own optics" Optimus shouted.

"We have no reason to stay lets move" Optimus growled walking away from the four mechs and one femme.

"Optimus what happened where's Bumblebee!" Ratchet asked patching up the primes wounds.

"He was killed…." Optimus said quietly.

"WHAT THAT WAS THE LAST SPARKLING TO EVER BE BORN HOW THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Ratchet shouted.

"It is Ratchet It was my fault!" Optimus snapped.

"How what did you do!" Arcee growled.

"I shot at laserbeak I hit him but he dropped Bumblebee into the energon pipeline" Optimus cried out.

"He could never survive that!" Sideswipe blurted out.

"Yeah we know idiot!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Optimus as much as it sound like your fault it isn't you were just trying to do what was best for your sparkling" Ratchet finished patching up the prime.

"I didn't do enough!" Optimus punched a wall and stormed out of the room.

Bumblebee was finally after riding down the energon pipeline Bumblebee was finally washed up into an unknown territory it was a giant huge area even nothing seemed to be down there Bumblebee finally woke up after his long rest from the slide looking around to see no Optimus no caretakers no bad bots either.

"Da?" Bumblebee squeaked his optics filling with tears he wanted someone to comfort him.

Bumblebee started crawling and shrieked as a sharp jolt ached from his chest.

"Come little one it is alright I will not harm you" A loud soft voice echoed off the walls.

"Ga?" Bumblebee chirped to the voice.

"Yes little one follow your spark you will find me" the voice continued.

"Ga" Bumblebee continued to follow his spark that tugged at the amazing energy he followed it onto fragile shaky platforms.

"mmm ga!" Bumblebee whimpered as he crawled over the platforms.

"Don't be afraid sparkling you are tiny enough to crawl over with ease" the voice spoke softly.

Bumblebee made his way over the platforms with ease ignoring the bottomless drop, he finally got onto safe solid ground and turned the corner to see a Humongous glowing ball of blue.

"Shiny!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Yes Bumblebee I am shiny" the deep soothing voice chuckled.

"Youw know Bee?" Bumblebee sat his little bum in front of the glowing orb.

"Yes sparkling I do I know every bot that is a future leader" the voice spoke gently.

"I know what youw say?" Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't worry little one I do not expect you to right now" the voice chuckled again.

"You are abnormally small for a sparkling your age but you are destined for greatness" the orb spoke.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped.

"I have grave news to tell you Bumblebee" The deep orb spoke in a worried tone.

"Youw know Bee Bee no know you!" Bumblebee squawked folding his little arms.

"Your right I should introduce myself, I am primus you have not heard of me yet I wanted to meet you and now you know me" Primus explained.

"Okedokey" Bumblebee squeaked.

"the news Bumblebee you must journey through here it is a very large place and will take you years to escape you will find your way through here I will guide you through as much as I can" the voice spoke softly and worried.

"Why me have go me jus got hewre" Bumblebee whined.

"Bumblebee my dear sparkling darkness is coming now and it will infect my very core which is the planets spark you need to leave before the corruption of darkness takes over the entire chamber" the voice started to get excited.

"You must start your journey you have rested after your slide down here I will give you nourishment and unending energy until I am to corrupted you must go now" the voice commanded.

"Bu.."

Go sparkling quickly" the voice spoke loudly as a holoprojection of purple crystals spreading showed Bumblebee his exit.

"That is your exit it will take you years to find it but I shall provide you with everything you will end up in tyger pax I warn you sparkling when you get there something horrible will happen to you but you will be a hero" the voice continued as Bumblebee crawled away.

"Me do best!" Bumblebee chirped as he left the floating orbs room.

"Optimus it's been Four years when are we launching the Allspark?" Ratchet asked standing next to the prime and the humongous cube.

"We will launch it today" Optimus took a deep breath.

"Geez youw not kidding when youw said wong journey" A squeaky voice echoed.

"I know sparkling the next corner is your exit" a weak deep voice spoke.

"I hopes youw right" Bumblebee huffed as he moved carefully around dark purple crystals.

"Remember don't touch those" the voice spoke again.

"Pwimus youw towd me a hundwed times" Bumblebee sighed.

"I know little one I'm sorry I can no longer provide your with energy" primus spoke weakly.

"It k I see out" Bumblebee squeaked.

"I will see you in great time sparkling this is where we part ways goodbye" Primus spoke softly.

"Ok thank you pwimus" Bumblebee thanked and climbed out the hole.

"Hey where'd the sparkling come from!" an Autobot shouted.

"Who cares gab him!" The Autobot grabbed Bumblebee by the wings.

"Optimus is going to launch the Allspark just outside of tyger pax" the Autobot that carried Bumblebee said.

"Hey!" Bumblebee snapped as he was carried.

"Shh it's Megatron!" The Autobot hide behind a pillar.

"Put me down!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Shh oh crap!" the Autobot that held Bumblebee had no chance both the Autobot and his friend were killed on the spot by a con drone.

"oof!" Bumblebee fell underneath the dead Autobot.

"You I'll take you LORD MEGATRON!" the con drone called as he picked up Bumblebee.

"wet me go!" Bumblebee squirmed.

"Uuuh what do we have here your young aren't you?" Megatron growled.

"wet me go!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Barley know how to speak" Megatron laughed.

"Lord Megatron this little bot must know the location of the Allspark!" the drone informed.

"the Autobots were talking of the location but I missed it" the drone continued.

"Very well come here you!" Megatron took Bumblebee from the drone and held him up in the air by his neck.

"Tell me the location young one and maybe I'll let you live maybe!" Megatron hissed.

"I don know where sparkwe is!" Bumblebee cried.

"You do I can sense it!" Megatron growled.

"Where is it!"

"No tew you!" as Bumblebee squeaked the last of his sentence out a loud bang and a bright flare entered the sky.

"Optimus you are so foolish" Megatron laughed throwing Bumblebee to the side and preparing to transform and chase after he Allspark.

"Ouch!" Bumblebee cried and saw the huge glow in the sky and Megatron laughing ready to give pursuit.

"Dat must be the awsparkewl" Bumblebee chirped looking at the fire ball than at a loose rock that held the platform above his and Megatron's head up.

"Youw no get sparkewl" Bumblebee growled and pulled the rock out with strength out and watched as the platform crumbled landing on top of him and the Decepticon lord.

"Yay Bee made it" Bee cheered for himself as he pulled out of the rubble, but he didn't celebrate long as a huge hand grabbed him.

"YOU YOU COST ME THE ALLSPARK AND FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!" Megatron shouted grabbing Bumblebee by the throat.

"Me no have and enewgon" Bumblebee squealed.

"LET ME TELL YOU THIS YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAY WORDS IMPROPERLY AGAIN!" Megatron growled and screamed loudly and ripped the sparkling voice box straight out.

Bumblebee let out a robotic shriek as his voice was ripped from him as he was thrown to the ground and left for dead as Megatron flew away.


	8. Lost and Found

Bumblebee was shutdown for long hours he lay there in rubble energon leaking out from various wounds.

"Wake up sparkling" the deep soft voice called.

Bumblebee's optics flickered as he sat up covered in energon and in great pain.

"*Kzzzk*" Bumblebee coughed grabbing hold of his throat where energon was pouring out like waterfalls.

"Don't try and talk sparkling you have brought hope…to….this….planet…." the voice faded away.

Bumblebee nodded and pushed up onto his unstable legs taking a few steps was enough to put him back to his knees searing pain coursed through him.

A femme bot broke free out of the fallen platform rubble and pushing crumbled rocks out of her way as she finally stood on top of the rubble she looked to the ground and saw a stream of energon slowly sliding down the rubble.

"A sparkling?" Arcee breathed heavily as she followed the trail to the weak sparkling.

*Kzzzzk* Bumblebee panicked and jumped to his little feet and tried to run but only managing to trip over his own foot.

"Aw come here sweetie I wont hurt you" Arcee cooed walking calmly over to the fallen sparkling.

*Zzzzz krrrk* scared to death Bumblebee quickly scrambled under heavy rubble.

"No! dammit…." Arcee cursed herself as she got on the ground looking at the small crak the sparkling crawled in.

"Come out I wont hurt you" Arcee cooed as she saw the big watery icy blue optics look at her from the dark.

"Please…. Wait…. Bumblebee?" Arcee recognized the sparklings optics knowing he was the only bot with those coloured optics.

Bumblebee couldn't even remember his own name as primus only called him sparkling Bumblebee curled up in a ball as Arcee reached in to grab him but had know luck as small as she was she couldn't manage to grab the tiny bot.

"Bumblebee come here it's ok" Arcee cooed.

Bumblebee tilted his head not knowing who she was talking to was she talking to him?

"You don't even know your name…" Arcee got up to her feet surprised

"Damn…. Optimus come in….Optimus come in please stupid signal!" Arcee cursed as she only got static.

"Alright Optimus is not to far from here you stay there we will get you all fixed up and safe" Arcee told Bumblebee as she ran off and transformed.

Bumblebee shivered and cried in a ball for a few moments that got enough courage to climb out and trot off away from this evil place.

"OPTIMUS OPTIMUS!" Arcee called driving through other bots.

"Hey watch it!" Sunstreaker snapped as she knocked him down.

"Sorry!" Arcee apologized transforming in mid air and landing in front of Optimus.

"Arcee what is it?" Optimus asked helping her up.

"Tyger pax…" Arcee said through breaths.

"Yes what happened Megatron was there" Optimus said.

"How was the Allspark saved someone delayed Megatron who was it?" Optimus asked.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee huffed.

"….No… he's not online anymore" Optimus sighed.

"No he is he's still tiny he's hiding under rubble in tyger pax come on I'll show you!" Arcee protested running back to tyger pax.

"Hell if she says so!" Mirage followed her.

"Wait for us!" Jazz and the twins cried running after her.

"Ratchet he may be injured come on!" Optimus said waving the medic to came as the caught up with the femme.

"Arcee how did Bumblebee stop Megatron he's only four!" Optimus asked as the neared the site.

"He's a little smart guy I watched him I was about to attack Megatron when Bumblebee pulled the only rock holding the broken platform as we call it and it crumbled onto Megatron burying Megatron, me, and Bumblebee himself" Arcee told the team.

"And he survived that!" Ratchet gasped.

"Yes" Arcee nodded.

"He saved us at such a young age" Jazz said.

"Look he should be right under here" Arcee pointed to the big pieces of rubble.

"Twins, Jazz, Mirage help me lift this" Optimus ordered as he grabbed on end of the rubble.

"Primus that thing was heavy" Jazz huffed.

"Wasn't that heavy" Sunstreaker gloated.

"Yeah because we were lifting it!" Mirage and Sideswipe shouted.

"Enough!….I don't see Bumblebee anywhere Arcee are you positive?" Ratchet asked Arcee.

"Yes I'm positive look there! energon he was bleeding really bad from his throat he couldn't speak Megatron ripped and disintegrated his voice box" Arcee said pointing to the trail of energon.

"Megatron" Optimus growled.

"Nothing but static airy noises" Arcee described.

"Autobots if there's any chance Bumblebee is still alive we must search for him immediately!" Optimus commanded and started the search.

"I'll call and tell them send out search parties" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out as he searched the empty streets.

"Optimus there is no use calling out his name I tried calling him and he tilted his head he doesn't even know his own name anymore" Arcee explained.

"I'm sure he will we just have to try" Optimus continued his way down the street.

Bumblebee curled up in a shivering ball behind boxes in the an alley way he was tired broken and starving he had know idea who the femme was and had know idea who Bumblebee was primus was fully shut down and the bad bots were still crawling around Bumblebee didn't know where to go and who to trust he wanted a home he wanted to belong somewhere.

*Kzzzzk* Bumblebee continued to try and use his voice but continued to get burst of pain.

"Bumblebee!" a strong baritone voice called walking in the same alley way Bumblebee was in.

Bumblebee lifted his head hearing the voice and footsteps get closer to him.

"Bumblebee where are you please come out!" Optimus called standing next to boxes that were on the ground.

Bumblebee pressed himself against a wall still being shielded by the box so the giant bot couldn't see.

"No such luck Ratchet but I'll keep searching this area" Optimus spoke on the COM.

Bumblebee let out a small squeak as his wings touched a pipe the was large enough for him to fit in.

"Hmmm…. Bumblebee?" Optimus called hearing the squeak.

Optimus removed the boxes that hid the small sparkling.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said happily to the frightened sparkling that quickly crawled in the pipe.

"No no little one please come out I will not harm you" Optimus said in a soothing voice.

Bumblebee shook his head and backed up even more.

"No Bumblebee I promise I wont hurt you" Optimus said reaching fro the sparkling that continued to back away.

"No!" Optimus shrieked when Bumblebee dropped down the pipe.

Bumblebee was yet again on another long slide not knowing where he would end up this time he whimpered and squeaked as he tumbled down the long pipe, finally Bumblebee was spat out of the pipe and rolled across the ground finally coming to a halt.

Bumblebee clicked and twittered angrily cursing at the pipe tired of falling and being tossed Bumblebee looked up and saw nothing but shrapnel and rust, Bumblebee was in the abandoned part of cybertron it was old and rusted out even Megatron wouldn't visit here Bumblebee got up to his feet that were healing from self repair Bumblebee walked around the giant landscape and sighed knowing he was on another long journey he had to get back to those bots that called him Bumblebee they seemed nice maybe they would give him something to eat and a warm place to recharge.

"Ratchet get here now!" Optimus called.

"I'm here I'm here you find him he needs repairs?" Ratchet asked running over to Optimus.

"Yes he crawled in this pipe and fell down!" Optimus panicked.

"He what who knows where the pipe goes" Ratchet snapped.

"Here we go again" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Well it's gotta lead somewhere!" Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah why don't you stick your head down there and see!" Sideswipe snapped.

"Arcee didn't die and give you her bitchyness screw you!" Sunstreaker argued.

"Hey!" Arcee growled.

"Boys Arcee that's enough!" Ratchet freaked.

"We have to deal with cons and a missing sparkling now's not the time" Ratchet ranted on.

"Optimus what are you doing out here a con might see you" Ratchet asked climbing onto the roof.

"I'm thinking…" Optimus sighed.

"We'll find him Optimus…" Ratchet told Optimus.

"If he survived that long he must have had someone looking after him…" Optimus thought out loud.

"Maybe…" Ratchet sighed.

2 months later.

Bumblebee trudged on the edges of the abandoned side of cybertron.

Bumblebee huffed and sighed still in searing pain tired and hungry he kept going he didn't notice a pair of flyers flying above him.

"Optimus we've spotted something in the abandoned scrap yard" Jetfire said over the COM.

"It may be Bumblebee fly down and keep him there I'll be there very shortly!" Optimus said happily.

"You heard him boys come on lets keep the sparkling busy" Silverbolt flying down to the ground were Bumblebee was slowly making his way to the other side of the planet Bumblebee tripped over a piece of scrap metal he fell down onto his face Bumblebee sighed laying there not wanting to get up.

"Your in pretty ruff shape there little guy" Silverbolt said walking over to the fallen sparkling with his crew of aerial bots.

Bumblebee squeaked as a bot picked him up by his wings lifting his limp body into the air.

Bumblebee squeaked and yawned as he was held by Air raid.

"Aw you must be exhausted and hungry" Air raid cooed.

"Well no duh!" Jetfire smacked Air raid.

"Ouch! Hey Optimus going to follow Megatron to that planet called Earth right?" Air raid asked rubbing his helm.

"Yes we were briefed on it earlier he's leaving with Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead!" Skydive snapped.

"Oh riiiight!"

"Idiot"

"Hey!"

"We're here let me see him!" Ratchet and Optimus pulled up.

Air raid happily gave the sparkling to the field medic letting him patch up the old wounds and giving him a warm bottle of low grade.

"Uuuh isn't he a little old for bottles?" Skydive asked.

"Yes but seeing he hasn't grown a bit that leads to the fact that he hasn't ate in four years he's going to have to bottle fed until he gets his full strength back" Ratchet hissed.

"lets take him back to the base I'll be able to repair more there" Ratchet told the bots.

"Get out of my way!" Ratchet said pushing the twins into Mirage and Jazz.

"Ow hey we just wanted to see Bee" Sideswipe whined.

"Well I'm busy!" Ratchet growled shutting the door in their faces.

"Rude!" Sunstreaker hissed.

Two hours later

"Ratchet how is he?" Optimus asked.

"He's ok… he will heal over time I couldn't save his voice though… it's not even there… he will be able to click and chirp and all but if he wants to speak he will beep through a modulator that's all I could do…" Ratchet sighed.

"You did all you could… we have to load up now" Optimus told the medic.

"Optimus I advise we take Bumblebee with he will be safer there than here" Ratchet recommended.

"Ratchet…. But Megatron…" Optimus stuttered.

"Even though he's on that planet it's better than this planet who knows what could happen here Bumblebee could be tortured or killed or lost again" Ratchet listed everything he could think of.

"Ok lets take him!" Optimus smiled at the recharging sparkling.


	9. It's ok little one

"Man power lines hurt!" Bulkhead whined.

"Your and idiot we told you to keep a look out!" Arcee smacked the wrecker.

"Enough let's not start are first hours on this planet arguing" Optimus calmed the wrecker and femme and continued to walk around with his Autobots in the Cliffside.

"Optimus I think we should head back to the ship" Ratchet suggested.

"I hate that ship…" Bulkhead complained.

"Why it's a good sized ship it's big enough for ten bots" Ratchet explained.

"Yeah but we crashed it so it's split in half remember!" Bulkhead argued.

"We'll just use the good part of the ship the part that survived" Ratchet snapped.

"Come on you two your wasting your energy arguing" Arcee called as she and the prime were at the ship waiting.

"Kzzzk…." Bumblebee tried to speak as he opened his optics weakly.

"You shouldn't be up little one" Optimus cooed as he approached the weak sparkling that was attached to a bunch of medical equipment.

"Kzzz"

"Don't use your voice little one" Optimus kneeled down by the tiny sparkling.

"Click…" Bumblebee sighed heavily and let out a small cough curling into a shivering ball.

"Your not feeling well at all are you" Optimus went to give the sparkling a gentle rub on the head but was rejected as the tiny sparkling skittishly scooted to the far side of the berth and away from Optimus.

"Bee I wont harm you…" Optimus cooed.

Bumblebee shivered and whimpered in pain and scared out of his mind.

"Optimus give him time to heal he'll come round" Ratchet said as he entered what was left of the medial room.

"I bet he'll warm up to you if you show him this" Ratchet smiled giving Optimus a small warm bottle of low grade.

"Isn't he a little old?" Optimus questioned taking the bottle that was handed to him.

"Yes but like I said before we left Cybertron he's to weak and hasn't eaten anything in four years so the fact that he's the same size he was when we got him and how he's underdeveloped Bumblebee's going to be a little behind with his age he might be four but his mind and body says one and he's always going to be behind his age that's just how he is" Ratchet explained walking out.

"Bumblebee I bet you're really hungry" Optimus cooed shoeing the warm blue liquid in the bottle.

"Click…click?" Bumblebee weakly perked up and timidly crawled over to the prime.

"That's it little one" Optimus encouraged the sparkling to come to him.

"Click… click…" Bumblebee clicked and sat in front of the giant hand holding the warm bottle.

"Chirp click chirp?" Bumblebee clicked and gurgled reaching for the bottle.

"Aw come here" Optimus cooed cradling the tiny sparkling in the crook of his arm feeding the starving sparkling the warm liquid.

Bumblebee hungrily suckled happily as he let the warm fluid sooth his sore throat, Bumblebee grasped his tiny little fingers around the giant fingers that held the warm bottle.

"You are really hungry" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee suckled on the empty bottle.

"Alright let me see if I can get you another bottle" Optimus cooed as he stepped over a hole.

"Chirp click chirp?" Bumblebee chattered wondering where the warm fluid disappeared.

"You were really hungry I'm gonna get you another bottle hang on little one" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee squirmed around looking for a way down.

"Ratchet you think I can get another bottle little Bee's really hungry" Optimus held Bumblebee out by his wings.

"Optimus be careful Bumblebee's very fragile!" Ratchet freaked as he saw the prime hold the sparkling by the doorwings.

"He's fine look at him" Optimus whined as Bumblebee chirped and clicked happily reaching for the prime's face.

"Alright…. I made more there in your room" Ratchet sighed.

"Thank you Ratchet" Optimus smiled walking to his room.

Bumblebee gurgled and babbled as was held on Optimus's shoulder he happily squirmed around playing with the primes helm, Bumblebee didn't know why but he felt really safe and comfortable with the prime and his Autobots Bumblebee didn't truly know if this was where he belonged but he liked having the feeling that someone cared about him.

"Chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee babbled as Optimus held his little hands as taught him how to walk.

"I bet you never learned how so now you will little one" Optimus cooed and happily chuckled as Bumblebee squeaked at every step he took as though the steps were the most entertaining things in the universe.

Bumblebee continued to gurgle and giggle as he toddled across the desert floor kicking sand up.

"Aw look at them out there Optimus has never been this happy before" Arcee sighed at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah I couldn't agree less with ya Cee" Bulkhead smiled.

"Lil Bee sure recovered fast" Bulkhead mentioned.

"Physically somewhat yes but he's still got a little while Bulk" Ratchet joined the conversation as a loud creaking noise came and the sound of bending metal came with a loud crash.

"Scrap! Stupid ship!" Ratchet cursed turning to the broken ship that finally fell apart.

"Optimus we're going to have to find some other place to stay… the ship is no longer safe" Ratchet said walking to the prime that stared at the worthless ship.

"I spotted a large cave not to far from here" Arcee told the two.

"Excellent work Arcee" Optimus praised the femme.

"Bulkhead, myself, and Optimus will grab all the important things and we'll just head back for more tomorrow or what ever" Ratchet told the bots.

"And Arcee here you take Bumblebee while the rest of us get the gear" Optimus said handing the sparkling to the femme.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee cried and reached for Optimus as Optimus gave him to Arcee.

"It's ok Bumblebee I'm right here I'm just helping the others we have to move" Optimus said grabbing a bunch of equipment.

"Alright we've got all we need right now" Ratchet said queuing for them to go.

"Alright Arcee lead the way" Optimus commanded as they all followed the navy blue femme.

"Click chirp click click chirp" Bumblebee babbled and giggled randomly at tumbleweeds rolling past them.

"What is so funny you little cutie?" Arcee laughed warmly as Bumblebee clapped every time Ratchet swore as he stepped on cactuses.

"It's not funny you twerp!" Ratchet growled at Bumblebee that blew him a raspberry.

"You little! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID!" Ratchet shrieked as the Autobots laughed at him.

"Here's…t…t…the… cave…" Arcee said through giggles.

"Finally we can put this heavy stuff down phew geez doc your stuffs crazy heavy" Bulkhead heavily sighed placing the equipment on the floor.

"Yeah well it's important so yeah" Ratchet also sighed placing heavy equipment down.

"Well we can get a long needed rest later Autobots right now we need to figure out this land and scout it out shall we go just for a walk we shall track the cons later" Optimus told his team.

"Alright"

"Sure"

"Lets go"

"Chirp chirp click click" Bumblebee played in the sand as the bigger bots surrounded him and observed the landscape.

"This place is incredibly hot it's like the temperature is on max" Bulkhead complained as his overheating systems hissed.

"We are all boiling Bulk don't worry…" Arcee huffed turning her cooling systems on.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee happily chirped and squeaked as he rolled in the sand.

"Well except for maybe lil Bee here" Bulkhead laughed.

"Well the sun is starting to go down this planets day are insanely short" Ratchet noticed.

"I guess we're going to have to adapt to that" Optimus said.

"Yeah we don't even know what kinda life lives on this planet" Arcee added.

"We'll find out soon enough Autobots" Optimus sighed as his exhausted systems hissed.

"Let's get some needed rest we are still recovering from a long flight and the nice landing" Optimus said leading his team into the cave.

"I agree I'm ready for recharge" Bulkhead plopped himself on the floor.

"Yeah same…." Arcee tiredly yawned laying on the cold stone floor.

"Yes I suppose I should…" Ratchet lay his tired frame.

"Click?" Bumblebee yawned.

"Shh…" Optimus held the sparkling to his spark and lulled him to recharge.


	10. Beat it you little twerp!

"He's your sparkling he always has been" two voices spoke.

"Wha!" Optimus woke up to see a tiny little sparkling crawling off his chest.

"Where are you going" Optimus cooed grabbing the sparkling by his wings.

"Click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped as he was placed back on the primes battle worn chest.

Bumblebee purred as a massive finger massaged his tiny helm.

"Click click…." Bumblebee let out a small yawn as the prime lulled him into a light recharge.

"W..w…what are you crazy sparkling" Optimus giggled as Bumblebee crawled onto Optimus's face, he thought he calmed the sparkling but apparently not.

"Your crazy" Optimus pulled Bumblebee back onto his chest.

"He's not going to stay still and you know it" Arcee laughed as she watched the sparkling and prime from where she lay on the ground.

"You're right…. Hey Bumblebee go get big sister!" Optimus placed Bumblebee on the ground and pointed to Arcee.

"Come on lil Bee come get me" Arcee squatted holding her arms out for the tiny bubbly sparkling.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee giggled as he pushed himself to his feet and fell over.

"Click chirp click!" Bumblebee twittered angrily at his feet and pushed himself back up.

"Aw he's so cute…. Come on Bee" Arcee laughed with Optimus as Bumblebee waddled over to Arcee.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee squeaked as he fell into Arcee arms.

"Oh look you got me ah!" Arcee dramatized as Bumblebee held onto her arms as he gurgled and babbled.

"What are you doing…" Ratchet asked as the noise woke him.

"Bumblebee woke up and we got him to walk to me" Arcee explained as she hefted the sparkling onto her arms.

"Yeah well some of us are trying to recharge you know caves have an echo right" Ratchet growled rolling over turning away from the three that were up.

"Ratchet don't be so grouchy" Arcee growled back.

"Just be quiet you!" Ratchet hissed closing his optics.

"Go get him" Arcee whispered turning Bumblebee to the cranky medic.

"What the!" Ratchet opened his optics as something hit his back.

"Bumblebee!… you little…you told him to get me didn't you?" Ratchet glared angrily at the giggling femme.

"Yeah I did and well he's over there you can change him" Arcee smirked.

"You know what you're a little…."

"Ratchet!" Optimus warned.

"Yeah yeah…" Ratchet growled and muttered to himself as he changed the tiny bot.

"There now beat it you little runt!" Ratchet pointed Bumblebee away from himself.

"Chirp click chirp" Bumblebee happily toddled his way over to the giant green recharging mech.

Bumblebee babbled to himself as he climbed Bulkhead waking the giant mech.

"huh… Bee what are you doin up?" Bulkhead asked the sparkling on his chest.

"Clilck click!" Bumblebee clapped and accidentally rolled off the giant falling onto his face.

"Oooh" The two mechs and one femme winced as Bumblebee hit the floor.

Bumblebee whimpered and started to tear up as he sat up on the stone cold ground.

"Aw Bee it's…." Bulkhead started to coo as something caught Bumblebee's attention.

Bumblebee soon forgot about his fall as a spider crawled across the floor right in front of him, of course his curiosity took over the pain and he crawled after the small eight legged critter.

"That's hey Bumblebee…" Optimus called as Bumblebee followed the spider to the cave entrance.

"Alright that's enough exploring for tonight time for recharge" Optimus pulled Bumblebee up by his doorwings.

"Chirp click click chirp!" Bumblebee squeaked and whimpered as the spider got away.

"You can go find the spider tomorrow now come on that's enough" Optimus cooed as he lay back down with the squirmy sparkling.

"Chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee continued to click and squeal as he tried countless times to crawl off the prime.

"Here this will probably calm him down" Arcee handed the frustrated and tired leader a warm bottle.

"Thank you Arcee…" Optimus sighed heavily and sat up sliding the sparkling off his chest and into his arms.

Bumblebee gave a small whimpers before the prime showed him the warm bottle, Bumblebee chirped and eagerly reached for the bottle.

"That's what I thought…" Optimus sighed with relief as Bumblebee's grasped tiny fingers around his own giant ones, Bumblebee finally fell into a deep recharge allowing the exhausted prime finally rest….. For now.

"Bumblebee!….Bumblebee no! Don't you dare….. Kid I swear I'm going to tie you up get down here!" Ratchet yelled at Bumblebee.

"You can't walk and you can't talk but yet some how you manage to get yourself stuck up on a ledge!" Ratchet growled staring up at the frightened sparkling.

Bumblebee whimpered and started to cry he didn't like being up this high away from the safety of his caretakers.

"Well get down from there!" Ratchet continued to shout.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee cried tears running down his face he was cold tired and hungry he hated that feeling he wanted down and he wanted down now.

"I can't reach you up there….fine…Optimus we have another situation" Ratchet sighed over the COM.

"How do you manage to get yourself into so much trouble can't you put curiosity away just for a minute?" Optimus asked as he fed the sparkling.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee finished the bottle and reached for the ground.

"Guess that's a no…" Optimus sighed watching Bumblebee crawl off.

"Come on Optimus it's a whole new world to explore… it's not like he got a real good tour of cybertron" Arcee told the prime.

"Yes I suppose your right but the cons are here to and we need to keep the lives on this planet safe and our team" Optimus explained.

"I'm not going to lie to you Optimus… your absolutely right" Arcee agreed.

"Chirp click…" Bumblebee twittered curiously at the animal that slipped into a hole, Bumblebee didn't give up that easily he wanted to play some more and started to climb in.

"Alright Bee leave the creature alone lets find something else to play with" Bulkhead laughed pulling Bee out of the hole.

"Bumblebee you sure are adventurous" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah a little to much" Ratchet growled as a speeding Arcee came racing up.

Arcee transformed in mid air like usual and landed in front of Optimus.

"Optimus cons are attacking what looks to be a military base I don't know what lives at the base but we got to save them!" Arcee pointed in the direction.

"Autobots roll out!"

"But what about Bumblebee!" Arcee asked.

"We can't just leave him to the animals he'll get lost" Bulkhead said.

"We will take him with we'll figure it out when we get there!" Optimus transformed and drove off with Bumblebee.

"Stay here little one" Optimus took the tiny sparkling out of his hand and placed him inside a barrel.

Bumblebee whimpered as his caretakers ran over to where the loud explosions were coming from.

"Starscream put that innocent creature down!" Optimus growled as his Autobots surrounded the cons at gunpoint.

"Optimus how nice of you to finally join the party!" Starscream growled back throwing the human.

Starscream fired at Optimus and became quickly under fire as team prime fired at them taking down most of the drones.

"Agh we're out numbered retreat!" Starscream clutched his arm and ordered the retreat, all Decepticons transformed and flew away, Arcee and Bulkhead fired the last few shots at the fleeing cons.

"Autobots we need to help the survivors" Optimus ordered as they were quickly surrounded by military tanks and helicopters.

"Great we save them they threaten us woo aren't they nice" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Your out numbered big alien!" A loud gruff voice came from a helicopter.

"Autobots put away your weapons we mean no harm" Optimus whispered his command.

The team did what they were told but stood sternly ready for anything.

Bumblebee watched curiously peeking out of the barrel he gave a small squeak and ducked back in as a foot solider walked past.

"We mean no harm we come in peace" Optimus said calmly but sternly.

"Oh yeah than why were you just tearing the place apart!" Agent fowler continued to yell and shout.

"That was not us those were Decepticons we are Autobots we are here to save you" Optimus explained.

"Is that so… we will land and have a little chat then" The human growled at them.

"I do not like that guy he sounds like a real…"

"Ratchet this is not the time to be quoting the twins language" Optimus hissed as the one helicopter landed.

"Sorry" Ratchet apologized as the human hopped out of the helicopter.

Optimus knelt down to greet the human only to be greeted by the sound of guns ready to fire.

"Slow down there big guy I don't know you and you don't know me as much as you want to trust me I sure as hell don't trust you" Agent fowler hissed at the prime.

Optimus put his hands up and stood back up taking a step back.

"You're totally right Ratch" Bulkhead whispered to the medic.

"So explain why you're here" Fowler growled.

"The Decepticons have come here to inflict harm to your planet" Optimus started.

"Wait who are these Decepticons and what do they want" The human continued.

"Your planet happens to have our resources and that's what the cons are after" Optimus continued.

"What recourses?" Agent fowler questioned.

"Energon and some lost Intel on weapons or lost weapons here on this planet and the leader of the cons Megatron will stop at nothing to get what he wants so killing you creatures would be his start" Optimus explained.

"It's a war we have been fighting for decades and we will most definitely at any cost save you creatures" Optimus vowed.

"Fine… I'll call the government and we will figure this thing out" Fowler stepped away from a moment.

"Well that was interesting…" Bulkhead broke the silence.

"Yeah I find it really interesting as to why they still got us at gunpoint" Arcee snapped.

"Ok aliens the government said you can stay since you vow to help us but you can't be roaming around like that" Agent fowler explained.

"Don't worry…."

"call me Agent fowler oh and we are humans" the human said to Optimus.

"Good to meet you we are the Autobots and I am Optimus prime this is Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet" Optimus introduced his team.

"Nice to meet you that's all great…..And how are you supposed to help there's hundreds of theme and only four of you!" Fowler shouted.

"I understand agent fowler we will handle it I promise" Just as Optimus said that a loud crash of a barrel sounded as Bumblebee spilt out of the barrel.

"What is that!" Agent fowler asked walking over to the fallen sparkling.

Bumblebee let out a loud squeak as he was picked up by his doorwings.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee squirmed helplessly as the human held him.

"That is Bumblebee" Optimus said as he approached the human.

"You aren't kidden he's the size of a Bumblebee" Agent fowler examined the tiny yellow sparkling.

"He's our sparkling" Arcee said walking over.

"What's sparkling?" agent fowler asked as Bumblebee started to cry.

"It's like ummm what do you called newly hatched humans?" Ratchet asked.

"Newly hatched you mean born? We call em babies" Agent fowler explained.

"Oh well that's what Bee is" Bulkhead said.

"Why do you have a baby with you if your fighting a war?" Agent fowler asked handing Bumblebee to Optimus.

"It's a loooong story we just landed on this planet a couple days ago" Optimus explained tiredly.

"Well your going to have to stay on the DL" Agent fowler told them.

"We will" Optimus said as he soothed Bumblebee.

"So where you bots stayin?" Agent fowler poured on another question.

"In a cave" Bulkhead said and pointed in the direction.

"Well you can't stay there we have an abandoned missile silo not far from here it's an old base in the abandoned part of a town.

"That's very kind of you agent fowler thank you" Optimus thanked the human.

Few hours later in the base

"Ok you like it?" Agent fowler asked letting the Autobots in the base.

"Wow…"

"It'll need some work but it's great" Ratchet said to the human.

"excellent now about you being hidden"

"No worries agent fowler we scanned human vehicles that suit are needs on are way here" Optimus explained and placed Bumblebee on the floor letting him crawl around.

"You what!" agent fowler freaked.

"We scanned human vehicles see" Bulkhead and the others transformed.

Arcee a motorcycle, Bulkhead and some sort of truck 4x4, Optimus a semi truck, and Ratchet an ambulance.

"Whoa you guys are defiantly something else"


	11. Bubwel!

"Hey do mind keeping bug away from us we're trying to clear this place up a bit" Fowler complained as Bumblebee crawled through his legs and into the room.

"Bumblebee come here get out of…. Hey this will make a good storage closet" Ratchet said as he picked Bumblebee off the ground.

"Chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee giggled and hugged Ratchet's face.

"Yeah you know your in trouble..… am I the only one that changes him!" Ratchet yelled down the hall as he changed the sparkling.

"Get the PRIME YOUR KID IS IN HERE AGAIN!" Fowler yelled from the hall.

"Bumblebee stop getting into trouble" Optimus sighed holding the squirmy sparkling.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen" Arcee laughed.

"Arcee can you take Bee for a while take him for a walk outside maybe he'll find a butterfly or something, we're just trying to help the humans" Optimus handed the tiny sparkling to Arcee.

"Uh… yeah sure" Arcee took Bumblebee.

"Hey don't roll in the dirt….we don't have a bath for you…. Not that you would mind you hate baths…" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee giggled madly rolling in the dirt.

"This is a pretty big canyon huh Bee?" Arcee said looking around.

"Bee?…. Dammit get back here!, turn my back for two seconds and he's crawling off to primus knows where!" Arcee chased after the crawling Bee.

"Gotcha! Don't run off like that you little…." Arcee plucked the escaping Bumblebee off the ground and looked up to see cons mining energon.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped at the cons.

"No Shh!" Arcee shushed the sparkling but it was to late.

"Scrap!" Arcee breathed and drew her gun out.

"The one they call Arcee" Knockout growled walking over to the femme holding the sparkling in one arm.

"What! The sparkling still lives!" Starscream stepped out from behind some miners.

"That's impossible!" Starscream growled.

"Oh well may as well finish the job get them!" Starscream ordered the cons.

"No….No no not now!" Arcee growled backing away and running down the canyon firing back every now and then.

Bumblebee cried as explosions rang through his audio receptors, he whimpered in discomfort as Arcee jumped and dodged countless shots and explosions he wasn't enjoying being jerked around.

"Optimus cons attacking need back up trace my call I'm in a canyon not to far from base!" Arcee yelled over the COM.

"What's going on prime?" Fowler asked.

"Arcee is under attack and we need to get to her now she has Bumblebee" Optimus explained transforming and heading out the door with Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed as she stopped at the dead end.

"No where to run Autobot time for yours and the sparklings termination!" Starscream growled as he Breakdown and Knockout closed in on her.

"Chirp chirp click!" Bumblebee cried and hid in Arcee's chest.

"I'm sorry Optimus…." Arcee whispered as she fired at the cons closing in.

"Starscream stand down!" A voice growled as Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead dropped down from the side of the cliff.

"Optimus again!" Starscream growled backing anyway slightly.

"These are the creeps that attacked our base!" Agent fowler shouted from the helicopter.

"Argh their to heavily armed we will get our chance next time" Starscream growled and retreated with the drones.

"Click click!" Bumblebee cried reaching for Optimus.

"Here..." Arcee handed the crying sparkling to her leader.

"Stand still" Ratchet told Arcee as he repaired her wounds.

"Arcee what happened?" Optimus asked turning to the femme.

"I put Bee down for a second and he crawled off to where cons were minning energon" Arcee explained.

"Arcee you know better than that, don't put him down if you can't keep an optic on him" Ratchet growled as he finished fixing the femme.

"I made a mistake I got him out alive didn't I!" Arcee snapped.

"No more arguing we're glad you and Bumblebee are safe now lets get back to the base before the cons attack again" Optimus told the arguing bots.

Next week

"The place is really starting to look good now we will leave you bots alone but we will check up on you every now and then" Agent fowler told the team as he left the base.

"Kzzzzk!" Bumlebee coughed as he tried to use his voice.

"No your modulator not your voice" Ratchet explained trying to get Bumblebee to speek through buzzes and beeps.

"Kzzzk"

"No no no you're just frying your throat... here I'll offline it so you'll just use your modulator" Ratchet sighed, as Optimus smiled watching the medic struggle with the sparkling.

"There now try" Ratchet finished with the tiny sparklings voice box.

"Gaga!" Bumblebee let out a squeaky buzz.

"There we go" Ratchet smiled.

"Dank youw" Bumblebee buzzed happily to the medic.

"Bee you can speak" Bulkhead walked up hearing the sparkling buzz.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped and played with some blocks.

"Well sort of" Bulkhead chuckled at the giberish that came from the tiny bot.

"Hello Bumblebee" Optimus coeed as he kneeled down infront of the chattery sparkling.

"Hi hi!" Bumblebee chirped eagerly crawling over to the giant mech.

"You pway to?" Bumblebee stood up holding onto the primes leg for balance.

"Ok what are playing with?" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee gurgled out a happy shriek patting Optimus's leg.

"Bwokes" Bumblebee let out a squeaky buzz and pointed to the pile of blocks on the floor.

"Ok do you think you can walk there?" Optimus cooed holding a giant servo out as Bumblebee clung to it for balance.

"Yeah me do" Bumblebee gave an uneasy buzz and let go of the supporting servo flailing his arms as he tried to gain his own balance.

"Oof!" Bumblebee fell onto his face letting out a small whimper Optimus quickly placed him back on his feet.

"Try again" Optimus encouraged.

Bumblebee let out a small click and slowly took steps slowly toddling over to the blocks.

"See me do!" Bumblebee tripped over his own foot falling infront of the blocks.

"We can work on it" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebe crawled over giving him some blocks.

"hewre go" Bumblebee chirped putting the blocks in the giant servo.

"Now what" Optimus asked as Bumblebee finished bringing the blocks over.

"We make big towwah!" Bumblebee clicked happily as he started to make a tower of blocks.

"Careful little one" Optimus cooed noticing their tower of blocks was getting dangerously high.

"Rawr rawr!" Bumblebee growled knocking the tower down onto Optimus.

"Ouch ow! hey hey!" Optimus shielded himself as he was pelleted by blocks.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus playfully growled at the sparkling that giggled madly.

"Wove youw" Bumblebee inoscently squeaked at Optimus.

"Love you to little one" Optimus cooed to the adorable tiny yellow sparkling

Bumblebee gave a slight whimper as looked up at the prime.

"What's the matter sparkling?" Optimus asked noticing the quick mood swing.

"Chirp click click" Bumblebee continued to whimper.

"Hmmm come here you" Optimus cooed picking up the sparkling.

"Well you don't need to be changed, what's the matter little one?" Optimus asked the tiny whimpering bot.

Bumblebee didn't know many words and he certainly didn't know how to put words to gather.

"He's hungry Optimus" Arcee said handing the prime a warm bottle.

"Oh thank you Arcee" Optimus smiled thanking the femme.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped wrapping his tiny fingers around the primes large ones, eagerly drinking the warm fluid letting it flow into his fuel tank.

"There you go little one" Optimus cooed placing the bottle down on a crate, Optimus watched as Bumblebee softy hiccuped himself into a light recharge.

"Aw he's so sweet" Arcee cooed looking at the tiny yellow sparkling in the leaders arms.

"Yes he is" Optimus let out a happy sigh taking a gentle finger and massaging the tiny yellow and black bots helm geting quiet purrs from the sparkling.

Hour later

"Have you seen Bumblebee?" Opimus asked looking behind a crate.

"You got to be kiding me you lost him" Ratchet snapped at the prime.

"Nooooo... he was playing in the little play area and I turned for a sec..." Optimus remarked giving the medic a cheesy smile.

"You know what... imma strap the kid to your face so you constantly keep an optic on him!" Ratchet growled at Optimus.

"So you can help look?" Optimus gave an oblivious look to the angered medic.

"YOU ARE SO..."

"What you guys yelling about?" Arcee asked walking in with Bumblebee in her arms.

"Optimus lost Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted staring down the prime.

"I did not!" Optimus stared right back at Ratchet.

"Hey uuuh guys" Arcee waved a servo.

"If you didn't lose him then where is he smart guy!" Ratchet hissed.

"Yeah well..." Optimus started.

"Hellooo idiots!" Arcee waved Bumblebee in the air.

"You don't know!" Ratchet continued to shout.

"Well I... You don't know either!" Optimus shouted back.

"IDIOTIC MORONS GET A GRIP BEE'S RIGHT HERE!" Arcee screamed jumping up and down in between the arguing bots.

"Oooh" Ratchet and Optimus both looked down at the sparkling gurggling in the femmes arms.

"You two are reeally good listeners" Arcee rolled her optics and shoved Bumblebee into Optimus's arms.

"Oh I didn't look for him better panick!, idiots..." Arcee said in a mocking tone as she waved her arms and walked back into her room.

"Hi hi!" Bumblebee chirped smacking the primes giant battle worn chest.

"Hello little one no more running off like that" Optimus cooed petting the sparklings helm.

"Me no do" Bumblebee whimpered hugging the primes chest.

"I'm sure you didn't" Optimus chuckled placing Bumblebee on his shoulder.

"Good now let me work shoe!" Ratchet shoed the prime out.

"Can you say Bumblebee" Optimus cooed.

"Bubbwel!" Bumblebee let out a squeaky buzz.

"No Bumblebee... Bum... ble...bee..." Optimus tried pronouncing it to Bumblebee.

"Opt!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Aw" Optimus cooed giving Bumblebee a quick pat on the helm.

"Hey Optimus where do you want this?" Bulkhead asked holding a crate full of tools.

"Um I don't know ask Ratchet" Optimus looked at the box and shrugged.

"Alright" Bulkhead also shrugged and walked over to the medic.

"Ok... Bee?" Optimus turned to see the sparkling gone again.

"Scrap!" Optimus face palmed.

"Hey Ratch where can I put this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Um... you can just put it right..."

"What the?" Ratchet looked down to see a tiny yellow sparkling using his foot for balance.

"You!, what do you want?" Ratchet sighed looking at the bubbly sparkling.

"Up?" Bumblebee let outva small squeaky beep.

"...Oh ffffiiinnne..." Ratchet smiled he couldn't resist those bige icy blue watery optics.

"Watchet watchet watchet!" Bumblebee squealed patting Ratchet's chest plates.

"That's right and who's that?" Ratchet cooed pointing to Bulkhead.

"Buwkheah!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up and down in the medics arms.

"Yeah and who's that?" Bulkhead pointed to Arcee.

"Cee!" Bumblebee squeaked clapping.

"What?" Arcee put a crate down and looked at the minibot.

"He's naming everyone" Ratchet explained.

"Oh yeah good job Bee and who's this?" Arcee cooed pointing to Optimus who was walking over to them.

"Opt!" Bumblebee chirped reaching for the prime.

"There you are!" Optimus took the sparkling that was handed to him.

"Great job and who are you?" Arcee poked Bumblebee's stomach.

"Sparkwing!" Bumblebee chirped.

"What's your name?" Ratchet asked.

"... Me no know?..." Bumblebee clicked giving a small shrug.

"...Yes you do..." Optimus gave a slight chuckle.

"No..." Bumblebee clicked shaking his helm.

"You are Bumblebee" Optimus said poking Bumblebee's stomach.

"Me are?" Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"Yes little one..." Optimus shot a worried look to the sparkling.

"No me sparkwing" Bumblebee shook his helm.

"You are..."

"Optimus please..." Ratchet spoke quietly.

"Arcee Bulkhead why don't you show Bee around" Ratchet gestured for the prime to give the tiny bot in his arms to the femme.

"Sure... come on Bee lets go find some dust bunnies" Arcee cooed taking the sparkling.

"What's a dust bunny?" Bulkhead asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No idea I heard agent fowler say it" Arcee shrugged turning the corner with Bulkhead.

"Optimus look primus knows where Bumblebee has been for the last four years he's not going to know his name let alone bearly know us, right now he sees us as the bots that saved him from death and starvation" Ratchet explained after the two left.

"But..."

"Optimus I don't think this is a restart for Bumblebee he sees us as a team not quite sure if he sees us as the sister, brother, uncle, and father give him time, over the years he will probably get to that point" Ratchet gave Optims an explanation.

"You are probably right... time... yeah..." Optimus sighed.

"Optimus he's growing he will come around" Ratchet smiled at Optimus.

"Yeah..." Optimus gave a small smile.

"What's bothering you Optimus?" Ratchet asked noticing the pitch of worry in the primes voice.

"It's just... our team being so little he's going to be a soldier very very early in life, I just don't want to throw him into war" Optimus finally spoke.

"Optimus weather you want to or not he's going to be thrown into the war he already is, and we definitly need him in the battle field not saying I'd like him to be but there's really nothing we can do we can't hide the war from him I mean he already made a brave act he risked his spark and saved us and he's only a teeny tiny sparkling!" Ratchet toldthe prime.

"Ratchet you are right Bumblebee's spark is of a true soldier, but he's already fighting the war..." Optimus sighed.

"There's not much we can do"

2 years later

"Watchet can we play somethin?" Bumblebee buzzed resting his helm on the metal railings.

"Sparkling as you can see I am busy running tests the answer is no, there's a TV right there use it" Ratchet growled pointing at the small television on the platform.

"How does it work Watchet?" Bumblebee curiously looked at the screen.

"Turn it on than click the buttons" Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Can't we just play watchet?" Bumblebee cliked.

"Bumblebee I am busy go play with your toys" Ratchet shook his helm in irritation.

"Okedokey!" Bumblebee chirped and jumped off the railing.

"Oof!" Bumblebee landed on his stomach hard he didn't know what to think.

"What the hell!, why'd you do that!" Ratchet gasped as he witnessed the fall.

"I didn't wanna take stairs" Bumblebee stuttered as pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"You... you... you didn't want to use the stairs so you'd rather risk injury than taking the stairs!" Ratchet snapped.

"I fell down stairs yesterday" Bumblebee inicently squeaked.

"..."

"Watchet?" Bumblebee tilted his helm noticing the medic getting silent.

"Go before I lose it!" Ratchet yelled at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee quickly scrambled to his feet and ran across the main room to the door Where Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus were comming in, tripping over his own feet a couple times Bumblebee quickly jumped behind Optimus's foot and peeked around it.

"Bee?" Optimus looked down at his foot.

"What happened" Arcee rolled her optics at the angry medic.

"Oh the little sparkling decided that jumping off the railing would be better than falling down the stairs" Ratchet growled pointing to the railing than pointing to the stairs.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said in a very father like tone as he picked up the tiny sparkling up by his doorwings.

"Is that true?" Optimus asked the sparkling curling into a tiny ball.

"No..." Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Tell the truth..." Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"K k... me did..." Bumblebee clicked innocently.

"Bumblebee don't do it again, this the third time and your last warning, you do it again and you'll be sitting in your room with no toys for a while" Optimus scolded.

"K..." Bumblebee whimpered as he was placed back on the ground.

"You know he's going to do it again right" Bulkhead said to Optimus.

"Oh yeah" Optimus rolled his optics.


	12. Silly bot

"Waaaatchet!" Bumblebee's buzzes echoed downd the hall.

"Argh you got to be freaking kiding me..." Ratchet sighed shaking his helm as he tried to work with chemicals.

"Watchet!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up and down behind the medic.

Ratchet gave a low growl ang ignored the attention hungry sparkling.

"Watchet watchet watchet watchet" Bumblebee continued to jump up and down.

"...For primus sake what do you want from me!" Ratchet turned and snapped at the sparkling calling his name.

"I'm bored watchet can we do something?" Bumblebee clicked as he climbed up the stairs.

"... here look paint" Ratchet gave Bumblebee some paint and a large peice of paper.

"There..." Ratchet sighed going back to his work.

That didn't last long as he lost concentrationg when he heard the sparklin giggle.

"Bumblebee what are you doing!" Ratchet looked at the sparkling covering himself in paint and rolling on the paper.

"Painting watchet" Bumblebee chirped rolling on the paper.

"Ok come here, bath time!" Ratchet grabbed the sparkling by his wings and walked off placing Bumblebee in a small container and quickly filling it with warm cleaning fluid.

"You still haven't out grown this container" Ratchet chuckled as Bumblebee attempted to jump out.

"What you mean!" Bumblebee gave a growling beep.

"Nothing you're just still so tiny" Ratchet placed Bumblebee back in the middle of the container.

"No I not!" Bumblebee chirped angrily.

"Ok you grew an inch" Ratchet continued to laugh as he held the sparkling in place.

"Grew more that!" Bumblebee continued to squirm.

"When you pass the hight of me than you can say that" Ratchet teased taking the sparkling out of the bath.

"Watchet!" Bumblebee giggled as he was dried off with a warm towel.

"What?" Ratchet chuckled as he continued to dry off the sparkling with a warm towel.

"Dat ticklez!" Bumblebee chirped taking the towel from the medic.

"Does it" Ratchet cooed placing Bumblebee back on the platform next to the new medical bay and threw the towel on him.

"Where'd you go?" Ratchet playfully asked staring at the moving towel.

"I right here watchet!" Bumblebee giggled pushing the towel off of himself.

"Ooooh there you are!" Ratchet poked Bumblebee and walked to his tools.

Bumblebee continued to giggle as he crawled over to the railing dangling his little feet over the edge.

"What you doin?" Bumblebee buzzed resting his helm on the railing and swining his legs.

"Doing a little maitnance with... I'm cleaning my tools" Ratchet explained in terms Bumblebee could understand.

"Watchet?" Bumblebee calmly clicked.

"Yes sparkling?" Ratchet said wiping off a tool.

"Do me have daddy n mommy?" Bumblebee clicked to the medic.

"Um... Bumblebee..."

"We're back" Bulkhead said entering the room with Arcee and Optimus.

"Yay!" Bumblebee tumbled down the stairs quickly picked himself up and hugged each bots foot.

"Hello little one Optimus smiled as Bumblebee hugged his foot.

"Up?" Bumblebee reached up to the prime.

"Up we go" Optimus cooed as he placed the tiny bot in his arms.

"What's this on your wing?" Optimus asked wiping off a smudge of paint onto his servo.

"Oh paint I gave Bumblebee some paint then a bath I guess I didn't get everything he squirmed around a lot" Ratchet explained to Optimus.

"Yes I understand" Optimus chuckled making goofy faces at Bumblebee.

"Opt you silly!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the primes face.

"No you are" Optimus playfully argued.

"No you opt!" Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Ok you win this time" Optimus cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Opt can we go outside?" Bumblebee clicked.

"I don't see why not, sure just stay close to me ok?" Optimus okayed it.

"Don't forget to call if you need a bridge remeber I've got it working.

"Ok Ratchet" Optimus nodded walking out the base.

In the canyon.

"Did you get the cons Opt?" Bumblebee clicked looking up to the prime as he toddled beside the towering down the canyon.

"Well some of them we stopped them from mining energon" Optimus told the sparkling.

"I bet you busted the bad bots reawel good!" Bumblebee chirped excitedly while punching the air.

"Mmm I suppose" Optimus shrugged.

"Me no know why bad bots bothder, no one beat Opty pwime!" Bumblebee chirped spining around and falling on his butt.

"Now Bumblebee... lets not get carried away.." Optimus cooed pushing the tiny bot back up to his feet.

"But youw swongest bot evwer!" Bumblebee beeped and shot his arms up.

"Bumblebee no I'm not Optimus chuckled giving Bumblebee a small boot foward.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee argued toddling forward.

"If you think so little one" Optimus chuckled walking beside the tiny sparkling.

"Me no think me know!" Bumblebee continued to excitedly beep and buzz.

"Sure little one" Optimus sighed rolling his optics and smiling knowing that he meant the universe to the tiny sparkling beside him.

"So you have fun with Ratchet today?" Optimus looked down to his foot where Bumblebee slowly toddled.

"Yeah Watchet's fun" Bumblebee chirped while yawning.

"Bath wasnt fun doe" Bumblebee gave another big yawn.

"I'm sure Ratchet thought the same" Optimus chuckled.

Bumblebee slowly trudged behind the prime and eventually stopped.

"Sparkling you ok?" Optimus asked kneeling down in front of the tired sparkling.

"Up?" Bumblebee tiredly reached up looking at the prime with droopy optics.

"Aw you're sleepy" Optimus cooed hefting Bumblebee to his shoulder.

"Uhuh..." Bumblebee whired quietly as he snuggled his frame to Optimus's shoulder.

"Hey Ratchet you think you could lock onto my location and send. bridge" Optimus asked over the COM.

"is everything ok?" Arcee asked walking up to the leader.

"Oh yes, Bumblebee's ready for a nap that's all" Optimus smiled.

"At six?, Wheeljack and I were punching each other out at that age" Bulkhead said watching the youngling shift in the primes arms.

Ratchet turned to Bulkhead and gave him a deadly glare.

"I know I know he's under developed, I forgot geez..." Bulkhead coward from the glare he got.

"Here let me remind you!" Arcee growled and smacked Bulkhead.

"Ow!"

"Inside your head must be an awfully lonely place" Arcee shook her helm.

"Ha ha..." Bulkhead rubbed his helm.

"So how was the walk Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"It was great, Bumblebee's quite the little character" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee squeaked as he rested his helm on the primes shoulder.

"Yeah what he do?" Bulkhead smiled.

"Oh he was jumping around, punching the air and chattering like crazy" Optimus demonstrated what the tiny sparkling did.

Bumblebee gave small whimper and looked at the prime with sleepy optics.

"Oops sorry Bee I didn't mean to wake you" Optimus massaged the sparklings helm lulling Bee into recharge.

"That's adorable what were you talking ablut that got him so excited?" Arcee chuckled.

"Bee was just explaining what he thinks of me" Optimus shrugged.

"And what would that be?" Ratchet asked.

"He thinks I'm some ultra bot that can't be beaten" Optimus sighed.

"Aw that's sweet you are everything to that little sparkling" Arcee smiled at Optimus.

"Yeah...but I'm not invincible" Optimus told the femme.

"Optimus you don't have to be" Arcee told the leader.

"You're right" Optimus nodded walking into his room.

Two hours later

"Ow what the!" Ratchet growled as he got hit in head with a ball and turned to see Arcee and Bumblebee standing in the middle of the room.

"He did it!"

"she did!"

Bumblebee and Arcee pointed to each other.

"He's bearly an inch of the ground he can't throw that high" Ratchet hissed.

"He's got super powers" Arcee said wiggling her fingers.

"Really that's your best excuse" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"He survived for four years with out food and medical treatment he must have some sort of powers" Arcee gave a please don't kill me smile.

"...TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"Ok ok!" Arcee quickly grabbed Bee that was picking up the ball, and ran outside.

"Oof whoa what's the hurry?" Optimus asked after Arcee ran into him.

"Ratchet's in a really good mood today" Arcee rolled her optics.

"So either the apocalypse is happening or you're being sarcastic" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"I'm being sarcastic" Arcee chuckled as Bumblebee droped the ball and whimpered and reached for it.

"I figured... so where are you to off to?" Optimus asked as Arcee placed Bumblebee down and watched him chase the ball.

"Oh I figured I'd take Bumblebee outside to play and away from Ratchet and his temper" Arcee put her hands on her hips and Watched Bumblebee roll over the ball.

"It's a beautifu day do you mind if I join you" Optimus asked as he watched Bumblebee tackle the ball making him roll over onto his stomach.

"Not at all come on Bee" Arcee called as they headed to the canyon.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he followed the ball over the edge of the canyon.

"Whoa little one we are heading down there no need to jump down" Optimus quickly grabbed Bumblebee before he fell down into the canyon.

"But ball went down" Bumblebee beeped looking up at Optimus.

"Bee we will get your ball don't worry the ball is fine it's you that would be in peices if you jumped down there" Arcee cooed bwalking to the enterance of the canyon.

"Ok" Bumblebee squeaked toddling behind the femme.

Optimus smiled shaking his helm giving a happy sigh as he followed the two into the canyon.

"Be careful little one you don't know what that creature can do" Optimus called to Bee as Bumblebee chased a jackrabbit.

"Ah!" Bumblebee fell onto his butt as he poked the rabbit that took a big hop after he poked it.

"Bumblebee what are you doing you silly sparkling?" Arcee giggled as Bumblebee mimicked the rabbits moves.

Optimus couldn't contain his laughter as Bumblebee hopped like the rabbit and continuesly fell and picked himself back up trying to keep up with the hopping creature.

"Ball!" Bumblebee chirped and headbutted the ball making it roll into a bolder.

"Looks like he found it" Optimus laughed.

"Yep he did" Arcee also chuckled as Bumblebee pounced into the bolder.

"Ouch!" Bumblebee rubbed his helm after he hit his helm into the bolder.

"Yeah well you took a flying leap at it what did you expect" Arcee giggled at the sparkling.

"Wock is meanie!" Bumblebee folder his arms and pouted.

"Is that so?" Optimus cooed walking up to the pouty sparkling.

"Uhuh" Bumblebee whired nodding his helm.

"Come on go get your ball it's getting away" Optimus cooed rolling the ball past Arcee.

"No go ball!" Bumblebee chirped and chased after the ball.

"There's been quite a bit of energon minning from the cons" Arcee said to Optimus as they continued their way down the canyon.

"Yes they seem to be finding the most hotspots" Optimus said to Arcee.

"Yeah what's Megatron mining all this energon for?" Arcee thought out loud.

"I don't know Arcee but what ever it is we have to stop it" Optimus told the femme.

"Yes no questions asked on that one" Arcee nodded.

"It's getting quite dark out huh?" Optimus said looking up into the night time sky.

"Yeah it is" Arcee agreed noticing Bumblebee tiredly flopping himself onto his ball.

"Probably best if we get little Bumblebee home he looks about ready for recharge" Optimus said walking to the droopy sparkling.

"Come here you" Optimus cooed picking up the tiny yellow sparkling.

Bumblebee made no fuss and quickly snuggled in the primes strong arms purring as he fell into a light recharge.

"He certainly wasted no time" Arcee chuckled as she witnessed the tiny sparkling quickly get comfy by the primes spark and fall into recharge.

"He must be very tired" Optimus said looking at the slumbering yellow sparkling in his arms.

"He must have, anyway I'll call for a bridge.

"Thank you" Optimus said as he looked at the glowing yellow sparkling as light from the moon shone on the sparkling.

"We all need some rest" Ratchet said shutting down the med bay.

"Yeah I'm ready for recharge" Bulkhead wasted no time heading to his room.

"Night" Arcee said following the medic and prime down the hall.

"Goodnight and no more balls getting thrown at my head!" Ratchet snapped as he stood in his doorway.

Arcee laughed at the words that came from the medic as she wallked to her room.

"Grow up!" Ratchet growled walking into his room.

"Ok Ratchet no more balls for you" Arcee roared with laughter as she went into her own room.

Optimus rolled his optics as he entered his own room.

"What so funny Opt?" Bumblebee buzzed tiredly as Optimus layed down on his berth.

"Never mind sparkling, just recharge" Optimus told the tired sparkling.

"Ok..." Bumblebee yawned closing his optics.

"Night opt..." Bumblebee squeked to Optimus falling into recharge.

"Night little one" Optimus spoke softly as he fell into his own recharge.


	13. crash hight?

"Opt look flashy beepy!" Bumblebee chirped at the prime as he tryed to climb back on the berth.

"Wha..." Optimus yawned pushing the sparkling up on the berth.

"Opt flashy beepy" Bumblebee beeped climbing on the primes chest.

"Flasy beepy!" Bumblebee buzzed and pointed to the doorway.

"Flashy...beepy?... you weren't playing with Ratchet's blowtorch again were you!" Optimus sat up making Bumblebee slide down.

"Ratchet what's going on?" Optimus asked walking in the main room with Bumblebee trotting closley behind.

"There's a ship that crash landed in the nearby desert" Ratchet told the prime.

"Hmm I'll take Bulkhead and investigate" optimus said as Bulkhead walked in.

"No Opt" Bumblebee whined staring up at the prime.

"What is it sparkling?" Optimus looked down at the yellow sparkling.

"No go opt" Bumblebee clung onto the primes leg.

"I'm only going for a little while you stay with Arcee and Ratchet" Optimus picked Bumblebee up and handed him to Arcee as she stretched her tired limbs.

"This your way of saying good morning?" Arcee hefted the sparkling to her shoulder.

"Me and Bulkhead are investigating a crash site I need to watch Bee just for a little bit" told Arcee as he walked to the bridge.

"Thanks for the heads up on that" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee played with her helm.

"Cee cee!, what a crash hight?" Bumblebee buzzed.

"You mean a crash site, it's a place where a ship crashed" Arcee chuckled pulling her helm away from tiny curious fingers.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet turned to the femme walking in the medbay.

"I'm getting some energon for me n Bee geez calm down guard dog..." Arcee rolled her optics getting the energon.

"Oh Bee!" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee drank his energon managing to spill it all over himself.

"You always make such a mess" Arcee chuckled wiping the energon off the sparkling.

"Up?" Bumblebee chirped reached up to the femme.

"Alright come here little guy" Arcee cooed pivking up the adorable sparkling.

"Ratchet open the bridge It's Cliffjumper" Optimus said over the calm.

"Shut up no way Cliffs here!" Arcee got overjoyed.

"Who Cwiff?" Bumblebee chirped looking at Arcee.

"A really great friend Bee, you never got to meet him... I forgot... well you'll love him" Arcee cooed to Bumblebee.

"Plus we could use the fire power" Ratchet said as he fired up the bridge.

"Down Cee" Bumblebee clicked.

"Ok geez make up your mind" Arcee rolled her optics putting Bee down.

"Hi Cwiff!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the red mechs leg.

"Oh hi, geez who's this?" Cliffjumper looked down to the tiny ot hugging his leg.

"That's Bumlebee the sparkling you never got to meet" Arcee said walking up to Cliff.

"I thought he was offlined?" cliff said picking up the yellow sparkling.

"No he survived for four years and we brought him here" Arcee said giving Cliffjumper a hug.

"Cwiff wanna play?" Bumblebee clicked hugging the red mechs helm.

"Bumblebee he's probably really tired" Optimus said.

"No no I always got time to play" Cliff chuckled as Bumblebee pulled on one of his horns.

"Whoa easy there little fella those are attached to my helm" Cliffjumper chuckled prying the tiny finger off his horn.

"How old is this little guy two?" Cliff asked holding the bubbly sparkling out.

"Me sis!" Bumblebee buzzed as put his little servos on his hips.

"He's six but giving the truth on the rate he matures at yes technically you're right the years that pass may say he's that age but his body and mind say four years behind his actual age, and he has always been and always will be that way" Ratchet said to the team.

"Oh Cliff it's great you came, we really need the help, with Bumblebee being so little we couldn't possibly start throwing him into battle he'd get squished" Arcee told Cliffjumper.

"Geez if you guys are that much in need of help that you're trying to throw a sparkling in the field you really do need help" Cliff said surprised.

"Play play play play" Bumblebee squeaked smacking the red mechs chest.

"Ok ok ok ok" Cliffjumper mocked Bumblebee bouncing him up and down.

Bumblebee whimpered and growled squirming in the red mechs arms.

"Whoa why all of a sudden so grumpy you are a sparkling arent you, either that or you've been hanging with Arcee to much" Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Hey!" Arcee growled.

"Here he just quickly needs to be changed" Optimus said taking the upset sparkling from Cliffjumper.

"Really!, right... four years back" Cliffjumper reminded himself.

"Holy crap someone I don't have to constantly remind them about Bumblebee's growth thank primus!" Ratchet randomly outburst.

"Doc is a little loopy eh?" Cliff leaned over to Arcee.

"You could say that..." Arcee laughed.

"Alright there" Optimus cooed letting the sparkling run off.

Bumblebee ran straight past Cliff and Arcee and went straight into Optimus's room and came out with his favourite bright coloured ball.

"You take that outside!" Ratchet snapped jumping back.

"Geez it's just a ball..." Arcee rolled her optics picking Bumblebee up and walking outside.

"Bumblebee stay close don't go up ahead remember" Arcee said to the sparkling tumbling over his ball infront of her and Cliff.

"This is a nice place, it's nice to escape Cybertron it's just depressing" Cliffjumper said to Arcee.

"Yeah that's a keypoint to why I came here that and I just couldn't leave the bundle of joy over there for another many years" Arcee said pointing to Bumblebee toddling after the rolling ball.

"Yeah what happened to him anyway?" Cliff asked smiling at the sparkling diving at the ball.

"He was dropped by laserbeak in an energon pipe line and lost for four years with out food and care, then randomly pops up and saves Cybertron from mass chaos, but losses his voice in the process, than we loose him for a couple more months than find him and take here where we are still trying to rais him" Arcee said.

"Wow!, kid has got quite a story to tell" Cliff shook his helm in amazement.

"He really does" Arcee agreed as Bumblebee did a faceplant as he rolled over his ball.

"Oof!, owie" Bumblebee whimpered siting up infront of his ball.

"Humph!" Bumblebee growled and did a belly flop as he bounced off the ball.

Bumblebee took a flying leap at the ball and clung to the ball, and it quickly rolled with him on it straight into a bolder slamming his tiny frame against the bolder and ending in a faceplant on the ground.

Bumblebee wasted no time and sat up and cried in pain as his ball rolled away.

"Ball one, Little sparkling zero" Cliffjumper said as he watched the scene with Arcee.

"Go get the ball I got Bee" Arcee told Cliff as she picked up the whailing sparkling.

"What happened?" Ratchet turned to see Arcee and Cliffjumper walking in the base crying sparkling.

"The ball beat the scr..."

"Please we don't use that language around the sparkling" Optimus told Cliffjumper as he walked up to them.

"Ratchet does" Arcee ponted out.

"We try not to" Optimus gave a disapproving glare to Ratchet.

"Well the ball threw him around instead of the other way around" Cliff explained.

"Well here I'll take him, Arcee help Cliffjumper get a vehicle form" Optimus told the femme taking the crying sparkling from her.

"Alright come on cliff!" Arcee said running out the door with the red mech.

"Shh it's ok little one" Optimus tried to sooth Bumblebee by rubbing his back.

"Owie!" Bumblebee cried and swatted the primes servo.

"Did I hurt you little one?" Optimus cooed quickly removing his hand.

"mmhmm" Bumblebee whimpered through sobs.

"Let me see" Optimus gently grabbed Bumblebee's sore twitching doorwing.

"Ow no!" Bumblebee cried harder twisting his frame shielding his wing away from the servo.

"Bumblebee I just need to see it" Optimus told the fussy sparkling.

"No it hurt!" Bumblebee whailed.

"Ok I an't get any work done what's going on?" Ratchet put his tools down and walked over to the struggling prime.

"Something to do with Bumblebee's wing is hurting him and he wont let me see it" Optimus said trying to see the wing.

"Well me being an expert, well actually I really don't need to be an expert but judging by the fact hat there's a little energo leaking from his back explains he probably has a tear on his wing, so if you would please place him on the medical berth and dangle this infront of him, I can patch it up" Ratchet explained handing Optimus Bumblebee's favourite blanket.

"Ok..." Optimus said feeling like an idiot he placed the crying sparkling on the medical berth, and showed Bee the blanket.

"Chirp click click" Bumblebee clicked and chirped reaching for the blanket.

"Owie!" Bumblebee cried as Ratchet quickly welded and cealed the cut.

"There done you can go back to coddling him" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Thanks Ratchet" Optimus thanked the medic and walked off with whimpering sparkling.

Bumblebee rested his helm on the primes shoulder letting out soft watery hiccups as he started to drift into a light recharge.

Optimus gave a small sigh of relief as Bumblebee started to purr having a peacful recharge on the primes shoulder.

5 seconds later

Optimus jumped as Bumblebee bursted into tears being disrupted from recharge from hearing the roar of a muscle car and motorcycle echo down the entrance tunnel.

"Hey check out my new wheels" Cliff power slided With Arcee into the base.

"Sweet!" Bulkhead said to Cliff as he transformed.

"Than...ks... what did I do something wrong?" Cliff asked looking at the angry prime with a crying sparkling.

"Wow he's still crying?" Cliffjumper chuckled.

"No! no he wasnt he was recharging!" Optimus snapped storming into his room with a whailing Bumblebee.


	14. Arcee and CLIFF!

"Yeah my ship just couldn't take comming in the atmosphere... it wa..."

"Rawr!" Bumblebee squeaked pouncing on the red mech sitting next to Arcee.

"Whoa!, attack sparkling!" Cliff chuckled as Bumblebee crawled over Cliffs shoulders and clung to Cliffs helm.

"Nice hat" Arcee giggled Watching Bumblebee rest his helm on Cliffjumpers.

"Thanks sparklings are the new helm style" Cliff chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Rawr!" Bumblebee chirped leaping from Cliffjumper's helm onto Arcee's.

"Oh geez ow thats my optic you crazy sparkling" At Arcee gasped flicking the tny fingers tha poked her optics.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee sqweeled as Arcee flipped him upside down and dangled him by his feet.

"Aaaah!, Cee!" Bumblebee beeped trying to reach her servos holding his feet.

"I got you!" Arcee cooed swaying the sparkling slightly.

"Opty save Bee!" Bumblebee buzzed and reached for the prime walking towards them.

"Arcee are you torturing Bee?" Optimus cooed smiling and raising an optic ridge.

"No... maybe... just a little" Arcee looked at Optimus and gave a small chuckle.

Bumblebee was no longer enjoying being hung upside down, and started to whimper and cry not knowing why he was starting to get dizzy he was frightened and wanted down.

"No!" Bumblebee cried as he hung upside down.

"Oh way to go Arcee make the sparkling cry" Cliffjumper teased.

"shut up Cliff" Arcee hissed quickly putting Bumblebee in her arms right side up.

"Arcee Cliff come on time for patrol" Bulkhead called the two as he waited for them by the door.

"I got Bee Arcee go ahead" Optimus told the femme as Cliff ran to the door.

"Opt!" Bumblebee cried reaching for the prime.

"Ok, we will be back soon" Arcee said handing Bumblebee to Optimus and followed the two mechs out the door.

As soon as Bumblebee was in the primes arms he eagerly burried his frame in Optimus's chest getting warmth from the primes strong sturdy glowing spark.

"Hmmm maybe finally I can get some work done now that their out on patrol" Ratchet sighed.

"Wait... you and the sparkling are here... never mind..." Ratchet turned to Optimus standing next to him.

"Ratchet I will take Bumblebee for a walk so you can have some peace" Optimus chuckled.

"That would be great thank you Optimus" Ratchet sighed with relief.

"No problem just going to get Bee his ball and we'll be out" Optimus informed Ratchet and walked into his room kneeling by a box of toys and placed Bumblebee down on the ground, letting go to get his ball on his own.

"Take dis" Bumblebee grabbed a block and toddled over to Optimus and placed the block in the primes giant gentle servo.

"No put it back, go get your ball little one" Optimus gave the block back to the sparkling.

"Why?" Bumblebee whined.

"Because blocks don't bounce and roll, go put it away" Optimus said to the fussy sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to whine.

"Why don't you want to get your ball you love it" Optimus questioned.

"Cause ball a meanie!" Bumblebee whired and pouted.

"Riiight... yesterday it threw you... hmm" Optimus thought looking around for some other toy to tire out the sparkling.

"How far do you think you can jump?" Optimis asked picking up the sparkling.

"Reawy far!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Good, Ratchet we'll be back shortly" Optimus said heading out the door.

"Yeah... uhuh..." Ratchet mumbled.

"See oof!, me jump far" Bumblebee squeaked jumping an inch from where he stood and landing on his stomach.

"Good how fast can you run" Optimus cooed jogging backwards keeping an optic on the tiny sparkling.

"Reawy fast!" Bumblebee chirped jumping to his feet and chasing after the prime, tripping only a few times.

Optimus smiled as Bumblebee passed him and tripped but quickly got back up and kept ahead of Optimus, Optimus was testing the sparklings agility wondering how soon he could throw Bumblebee into the ocean of war and become a scout, not that Optimus wanted to but if something were to happen to one of the team memberes Bumblebee would have to replace them, Bumblebee's stamina and speed impressed him Bumblebee still wasnt fully mobile yet but managed to impress Optimus.

"Great little one, ok come here I will try and poke you but you have to dodge me so don't get poked ok" Optimus gave instructions.

"Ok" Bumblebee beeped and nodded.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was poked.

Bumblebee dodged a few then got poked, then he got bored and started to grab Optimus's large finger.

"Alright... I know you're getting bored" Optimus cooed and stopped.

"No..." Bumblebee yawned falling onto his butt after one last poke from Optimus.

"You're tired never mind bored" Optimus chuckled picking up the tired sparkling.

Bumblebee didn't make a fuss as he as hefted to the primes shoulder as a finger massaged his helm making him purr and click.

"Opt?" Bumblebee tiredly chirped.

"Yes little one?" Optimus answered as they headed to the base.

"Cwiff big brodder like Buwkheah right?" Bumblebee clicked softly.

"Yes Bumblebee he is" Optimus smiled as they walked in the base.

"Aw that's sweet little Bee and you're my little brother, awesome right?" Cliffjumper cooed cheerfully to Bumblebee.

"Verwy awesome" Bumblebee yawned falling into recharge.

"Aw little guys exhausted, what'd you do?" Cliff asked Optimus.

"I tested him, on agility and dodging" Optimus told Cliffjumper.

"Whoa isn't he waaaay to young?" Cliff asked surprised.

"Yes... I agree but if anything were to happen to one of us he would be a needed member on the field.

"Just hope that will not have to happen" Arcee said joining the conversation.

"So how are his skills even though his just a little sparkling" Bulkhead asked.

"Well he is just a sparkling, but his speed and stamina is great, I mean he's still feeling out how to walk and use his legs still but he's going to be very quick, as for dodging and other stuff it needs work" Optimus told his team.

"Cool sounds like he's going to be a fast little guy" cliff said.

"Yeah, so how was patrol?" Optimus asked Arcee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper.

"Good but Cliffjumper kept hogging the road" Arcee complained.

"Hey I just got here yesterday how was I supossed to know you stay to one side" Cliffjumper whined.

"Whatever" Arcee rolled her optics at the red mech.

"Hey can we take Bee?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"Sure... but he's recharging" Optimus told Arcee as he handed the recharging sparkling to her.

"That's fine we will play with him when he wakes, come on Cliff lets go up top" Arcee called the red mech.

"Be careful don't let him near the edge" optimus warned the two.

"So how was Cybertron when you left?" Arcee asked.

"In ruins abandoned deserted destroyed, theres nothing to see it's just horrible" Cliff shook his helm.

"Hmmm yeah war destroyed everything that was that planet" Arcee sighed.

"Yeah but at least we escaped it, and now somewhere out there other Autobots are out in the stars searching for a new home" Cliffjumper told Arcee.

"Yeah that's true" Arcee smiled as Bumblebee shifted in her arms.

"And last one born of our race is right here with us" Cliffjumper also smiled at Bee.

"Yes he is" Arcee sighed.

"Hey the boys say hi to you by the way" Cliff said to Arcee.

"What no they didn't" Arcee chuckled.

"Well no not really but, they always talk about you and how they miss hanging with you and the little sparkling here, and Mirage said if I ever found you he told me to say hi from him" Cliff said to the navy blue femme.

"Aaaw, so how are those four anyway?" Arcee laughed.

"Great they were flying with me, but got lost Jazz was flying the ship" Cliffjumper rolled his optics.

"Of course they did those crazy mechs" Arcee shook her helm.

"Don't think I know any bots that are crazier" Cliff chuckled as Bumblebee squeked as he woke up.

"Hey there sleepy" Arcee cooed to the waking sparkling.

Bumblebee babbled to himself as he squirmed in the femmes arms eventually getting free but was caught by Cliffjumper.

"I don't think you want to fall now do you?" Cliff cooed holding Bumblebee above the ground.

"No down cwiff down!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed squirming and reaching to for the ground.

"Ok ok geez..." Cliff placed Bumblebee on the ground.

"Geez sorry sir..." Cliffjumper sarcastically muttered.

"Cliff he's little an probably dosn't like to be held for long" Arcee chuckled watching Bumblebee click and twitter as he pounced on a small beetle crawling across the ground.

"Nah... how come Bee can be like dead in reacharge and like he here's a noise or is woken up he's like wide awake?" Cliffjumper asked in a surprised tone.

"Ha ha... good question..." Arcee sarcastically laughed than went serious.

"I guess wakes he's like woo I'm happy to be alive I guess" Cliff chuckled.

"Ah!" Bee chirped as the bug squished beneath him.

"Oh eeew Bumblebee gross" Arcee cringed as Bumblebee toddled over to her covered in bug guts.

"No no no!, don't hug me!... Eeeeeeeewwwwww" Arcee freaked as Bumblebee huged her leg.

"Bumblebee that was awesome!, ha ha ha!" Cliffjumper laughed at Arcee.

"You think it's so funny here!" Arcee growled picking Bee up and wiping him on cliff.

"Gross you're going to get it!" Cliff snapped.

"Scrap!" Arcee placed Bumblebee down and ran as Cliffjumper chased her.

Bumblebee clapped and gurgled as Arcee was chased by Cliffjumper, but quickly got distracted by a butterfly flying past him he followed the butterfly to the edge and didn't pay attention and slipped off, free falling was definitly not something Bumblebee liked especially falling how many thousand ft down.

"Oof!, aaaah!" Bumblebee shrieked in pain as he landed on a small ledge, Bumblebee cried as his little legs wouldn't move for him, he cried looking down the wall still being a few thousand ft up from the top and down from the bottom.

"Owie!" Bumblebee cried as he tried to move his arm that was crushed and leaking energon.

"That was fun but I'm still faster" Arcee teased as she and Cliffjumper walked in the main room.

"Figured it was getting dark and came in?" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yep that and I beat the scrap out of Cliff" Arcee chuckled.

"I was going easy on you" Cliffjumper whined.

"Suuurre" Arcee rolled her optics.

"So uh... where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked walking up to the two.

"Bumblebee?" they both questioned.

"Yeah you took him up top with you" Optimus said to the two confused bots.

"Scrap!" Cliffjumper and Arcee shouted and bolted to the top followed by Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead.

"You idiots you left Bumlebee up there alone!" Ratchet growled.

"We didn't mean to" Cliffjumper apologized.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called and looked around.

"No sign of him anywhere Optimus" Bulkhead said walking up to the leader.

"You don't think he..." All the bots ran to the edge and looked for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled down the Cliff.

"Optimus if he did I don't think he would answer" Bulkhead said to Optimus.

"No look!" Arcee pointed down seeing two bright round icy blue optics and a puddle of bright blue energon.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus continued.

"Opt!" Bumblebee cried.

"He's stuck on the ledge!" Arcee snapped.

"Optimus careful!" Ratchet warned as Optimus slid down the cliff wall with his sword.

"Bumblebee it's ok come here" Optimus grabbed the sparkling carefully and placed him on his shoulder.

"Hold on little one" Optimus cooed climbing back up the wall.

"Up up ya get" Bulkhead said pulling Optimus up with Cliffjumper.

"Aaaaah!" Bumblebee screeched in pain as Ratchet carefully took him from Optimus.

"Shh it's ok it's ok... oooh this arm is definitly going to take time healing big time it's completely mangled and looks like his motor systems to his legs are crushed as well" Ratchet said examining the injured sparkling.

"You can help him right..." Cliffjumper dared to ask.

"I can do what I can, he could have been killed!" Ratchet snapped glaring at Arcee and Cliffjumper.

"We're sorry" Cliffjumper apologized.

"Is saying sorry werth a young life?" Ratchet growled.

"No..." Arcee answered lowering her helm.

"It's ok there... I did what I could with his motor to his legs... he will be able to walk but not very normally.." Ratchet sighed starting to work on Bumblebee's mangled arm.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee screamed in pain as Ratchet removed shrapnel from his injured arm.

"There last piece is out now just have to get the energon casting" Ratchet explained reaching for his tools.

"Hold still for a sec" Ratchet struggled to not hurt Bumblebee as he squirmed.

"Here look little one" Optimus cooed holding Bumblebee's favourite blanket infront of him.

"Owie!" Bumblebee whimpered as he clung to the blanket with his good arm, as Ratchet started the casting to Bumblebee's bad arm.

"Give it just a second sparkling almost done" Ratchet cooed.

"It feew wierd" Bumblebee whimpered staring at the arm Ratchet was molding some wierd stuff that hardened quickly.

"Yes sparkling... you have to keep this on for a while..." Ratchet said glaring at Arcee and Cliffjumper that turned their helms away in shame.

"Thanks to you idiots, Bumblebee will never walk normally again!" Ratchet growled at Arcee and Cliffjumper.

"I think it's time for some rest now" Optimus told his team trying to calm his team.

"I'll put Bee in the berth..." Arcee said taking Bumblebee down the hall.

"Ratchet it's ok you did what you could, Bee is thankful he can still at least walk" Optimus smiled at the medic.

"Yeah well I'm not trusting those two with him alone" Ratchet hissed.

"Give it time old friend"


	15. Dosn't understand

"Opt!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Mmhmm?" Optimus yawned staring at the tiny sparkling on his chest.

"Hungy?" Bumblebee whimpered accidently smacking prime in the face with his cast.

"Ow... I guess we forgot to feed you..." Optimus sat up slipping Bumblebee into the palm of his servo.

"ah!" Bumblebee squeaked in pain as Optimus accidently touched his bad arm.

"Oh sorry little one!" Optimus apologized warming up some energon.

"Here you go" Optimus placed energon infront of Bumblebee.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked trying to pick up the energon with one tiny servo.

"Hmmm well that's not going to work now is it" Optimus cooed as Bumblebee whimpered trying to drink the energon.

"I'm sure Ratchet has those bottles around... found it!" Optimus talked to himself, Bumblebee watched Optimus pour the warm liquid into the small bottle.

"No!" Bumblebee pushed the bottle away.

"Bumblebee I know you don't like it, but it's only for a little while" Optimus cooed trying to feed the fussy sparkling.

"No! Me no have bottwel no more" Bumblebee turned away.

"Bumblebee I still change you, this really isn't a big deal" Optimus sighed.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to reject the bottle.

"Argh Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed planting himself on a chair.

"What are you doing up?" Arcee asked standing behind the chair.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus put his head back looking at the femme.

"What needed to be changed big deal" Arcee chuckled.

"No he wont eat" Optimus said to Arcee.

"Why not?" Arcee asked walking infront of the chair.

"Because I put his energon in a bottle cause he can't feed himself with his arm and I figured if I tried feeding him with the cube I would spill it so yeah..." Optimus sighed.

"Here let a femme show you how it's done" Arcee smirked taking Bumblebee from Optimus.

"Look you're hungry right?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"Uhuh..." Bumblebee nodded.

"Well if you are hungry you'll get fed or starve your choice?" Arcee said firmly holding the bottle infront of Bumblebee.

"Ga!" Bumblebee reached for the bottle.

"That's what I thought" Arcee chuckled feeding Bumblebee the bottle.

"Argh... thank you Arcee..." Optimus yawned.

"Uhuh no problem" Arcee finished feeding Bumblebee and gave him back to Optimus.

Next day

"Come on Bee" Arcee called behind her waiting.

"I comming Cee" Bumblebee chirped slowly toddling up to the femme.

*I'm sorry Bee...* Arcee thought to herself as she watched Bumblebee trip as he tried to run over to her.

"Whoa take it easy there bud, you're still recovering from your fall" Arcee cooed helping Bumblebee to his feet.

"Arcee you there?" A voice came over her COM.

"Cliff? yeah I'm here" Arcee answered walking down the canyon with Bumblebee.

"Whatcha up to?" Cliff asked.

"Nothing much just taking a walk with the sparkling" Arcee said.

"Glad he can, it sucks the doc and prime sent me far off to patrol, I deserve it though shouldn't have left the little guy up there alone" Cliff said in a sad tone.

"Yeah you're right cliff" Arcee agreed watching Bumblebee fall in the dirt again.

"But doc did say it might get a little better once he grows" Cliff said to Arcee.

"Yeah... anyway I'll talk to you later Bee's eating dirt" Arcee said going over to the fallen sparkling.

"Alright see ya later" Cliffjumper ended the call.

"Up ya get did I not just tell you to take it easy" Arcee scolded Bee as she put him on his feet.

"Sorwey Cee..." Bumblebee apologized and toddled beside the femme holding onto her fingers with his tiny little servo.

"Hey you're growing you couldn't reach my servo... well I guess you still can't but you can reach my fingers" Arcee chuckled as she let Bumblebee hold onto her fingers.

"Me go past you Cee" Bumblebee buzzed.

"You mean grow, and maybe Bee remeber you still hsve a lot of years to grow you grow differently compared to us so it will take a little while" Arcee continued to chuckle as the walked down the canyon.

"Cee when we play with Megatwon?" Bumblebee beeped looking up at the femme.

"Play with Megatron!, never Bumblebee he's a bad bot!, he ripped your voice box out and threatened you!" Arcee growled.

"Megatwon is verwy verwy scarwy but he have good" Bumblebee chirped.

"Bumblebee how do you find good in a mech that robs your voice and destroys our world!" Arcee questioned.

"me no know but me do" Bumblebee squeaked.

"... I'm not going to argue, you're jus a sparkling you have no clue on what's happening and that's ok" Arcee sighed realizing she was being foolish for arguing with a sparkling.

"We're back" Arcee said walking into the base with Bumblebee.

"Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked and waddled over to the prime and hugged his leg.

"Hello little one, did you have a good walk with your big sister?" Optimus cooed hefting Bumblebee in his arm.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee beeped happily hugging Optimus's helm with his good arm.

"wook what me find Opt" Bumblebee said holding a small pebble in his tiny servo.

"Wow that's pretty neat go show Ratchet" Optimus placed Bumblebee down and gave him a small nudge to the medic.

"Watchet Watchet wook what me find!" Bumblebee chirped toddling over to the medic.

"Hmm lets see I see you have a Earth mineral" Ratchet kneeled down staring at the pebble in the sparklings servo.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped not knowing what that mean't but was happy with what he found.

"How's your arm sparkling?" Ratchet asked looking at Bumblebee's bad arm.

"Goowd Watchet you fix everting!" Bumblebee twittered and buzzed.

"I don't... but thank you" Ratchet smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Watchet play?" Bumblebee beeped poking the medics leg.

"Not now sparkling I'm busy" Ratchet said getting back to his work.

"You aways busy!" Bumblebee whined and sat on the floor behind Ratchet.

"Bumblebee you are in the way you are going to get hurt" Ratchet turned and looked at Bumblebee sitting on the floor.

"Why you no play Watchet" Bumblebee buzzed to Ratchet.

"Because I'm a medic not your playmate" Ratchet told Bumblebee picking him up by his doorwings.

"Ah! no down Wath down!" Bumblebee cried.

"Just give me a sec, I just picked you up" Ratchet growled putting Bumblebee down on the platform.

"Click click!" Bumblebee clicked angrily and sat crossed his arms and pouted.

"Someones grumpy" Arcee laughed and walked over to the grumpy sparkling.

"Are you grumpy" Arcee cooed poking the small cranky sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee swated the femmes poking servo away with his good arm.

"I think someones ready for a nap" Optimus cooed walking over to the platform where the sparkling sat.

"Noooooo!" Bumblebee whined and tried climbing off the edge.

"No you don't, you are a magnet for injury" Arcee said quickly grabbed Bumblebee.

"No Cee down!" Bumblebee cried and squirmed.

"You stubborn little..."

"Arcee..." Optimus warned.

"Here you take him!" Arcee put the cranky sparkling in Optimus's servo.

"Shh come on little one time for a nap" Optimus cooed.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"You know how to deal with this?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Uuuuh..."

"Ok here it is go stick him on your berth and shut the door he will eventually recharge" Ratchet told Optimus.

"I don't trust him on my berth he will try and climb off" Optimus said.

"He will be fine wrap him in a blanket then" Ratchet told Optimus.

"What are you doing sitting infront of your door?" Ratchet asked looking at the prime sitting on tge floor.

"There he's in there I shut the door like you asked.

"Good" Rachet nodded and looked over to the med bay.

"But he's still crying" Optimus said still hearing the cried.

"Just ignor it" Ratchet said cleaning off one of his tools he walked over with.

"ignor it?... that sounds cruel" Optimus said looking down the hallway.

"It's not he just needs to learn how to sooth himself" Ratchet told the worried prime.

"..." Optimus just looked looked at the medic as if he was ripping sparks out of soparklings.

"Optimus he's not offlining he's just crying himself into recharge it's called tough love but it works" Ratchet chuckled sitting next to the prime.

"But Bumblebee isn't the same age mentally" Optimus sighed holding his helm.

"Trust me I know, I have to remind everyone every 5 seconds" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"It just dosn't feel right..." Optimus said in a very upset tone.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ratchet asked in an unusually nice tone.

"I'm going to go in there and pick up my sparkling..." Optimus almost cried.

"Good cause I'm going to finish cleaning my instruments" Ratchet smiled and gave Optimus a pat on the back as they got off the floor.

"And Optimus you used your intuition, and you know if it feels right it is right and that is instinct" Ratchet said and walked away.

"Shh it's ok..." Optimus soothed the crying sparkling in his arms.

Bumblebee whimpered and cried watery hiccups.

"Shh..." Optimus lulled the sparkling into recharge.

"Big guy just couldn't do it huh" Arcee smiled as she watched Optimus walk to the main room with a recharging sparkling.

"Nope Optimus knows what he's doing" Ratchet said as Optimus walked up to them.

"obviously you didn't take a long enough walk, had to get him tired for the nap" Optimus said to Arcee.

"Well I had an uneasy feeling about the atmospher and the questions Bee asked didn't help" Arcee told Optimus.

"What questions?" Optimus asked.

"He wanted to know when he could play with Megatron" Arcee shook a little.

"What!, how could he want to play with that brute after what he did to our little sparklings voice he left Bee for scrap!" Ratchet ranted.

"That's what I told Bee, but he said Megatron is really scary but he has good" Arcee shook her helm.

"Bumblebee still has much to learn he dosn't understand the evil Megatron is" Optimus said to Arcee and Ratchet.


	16. If something happens

"Rawr!" Bumblebee chirped clining onto Ratchet's foot.

"...Yes hello..." Ratcht sighed trying to work with tools.

"Hi watchet!" Bumblebee giggled still on the medics foot.

"Ok you can get off now..." Ratchet said trying to shake the sparkling off.

"Bu me uv youw!" Bumblebee clicked tightening his grasp.

"I know you do... get... off" Ratchet scoffed hopping on one foot trying to shake Bumblebee off.

"Uuuuh Bumblebee teach you a knew dance move?" Optimus chuckled watching the medics struggles.

"A little help would be nice" Ratchet growled pointing to Bumblebee.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped and clicked jumping off Ratchet's foot and quickly diving under the laboratory desk hidden in the smallest spot possible.

"No no no!" Ratchet and Optimus both got on their hands and knees sticking their helms uder the desk.

"Come on... come here" Both of them cooed to no avail.

"You know when you both stick your ass's up like that I just have urge to kick them" Arcee snickered standing behind the medic and prime.

"What! OW!" Both of them yelped as they whacked their helms on the desk as the tried to jump up.

"Oh man could I have I asked for a better reaction" Arcee laughed madly at the two rubbing their helms.

"You're a..."

Ratchet was interupted by Bumblebee giggling madly as he crawled out from under the desk and toddled over to Arcee.

"Best...reaction...ever!" Arcee laughed picking up Bumblebee.

"You two staged this didn't you..." Ratchet growled.

"Nope it came all together naturally" Arcee laughed putting Bumblebee in one arm.

"You two should considering an ass kicking every now and then" Arcee laughed.

"Aslong as the ass we're kicking is yours" Ratchet smirked.

"You know we should probably watch our language arpund the sparkling" Arcee said looking at Optimus's angry face.

"Wh... yeah" Ratchet agreed also looking at Optimus.

"Yeah well I'll take Bee, you two try and find your dignity" Arcee laughed walking off.

"... She's the one that needs the ass kicking..." Ratchet shook his helm.

"Lets not throw that word around anymore" Optimus sighed.

"Butt" Ratchet shrugged.

"Where's the Bee... where's the little Bee" Arcee cooed watching a blanket moving across the floor.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squealed as Arcee scooped him up.

"There you are!" Arcee cooed as she wrestled the tiny sparkling.

"Aaah Cee!" Bumblebee chirped patting the femmes face as she blew on his stomach.

"Oh alright alright" Arcee sighed letting Bumblebee cool off.

Bumblebee chirped and rolled around in on his blanket wrapping himself in it.

"Bee you're to cute for your own good" Arcee giggled shaking her helm at the sparkling.

"Cee" Bumblebee whimpered spinning in circles trying to get his doorwing untangled from the blanket.

"Aw did that blanket get you little guy" Arcee cooed unwrapping the blanket.

"Tank youw Cee" Bumblebee chirped hugging the femme.

"Your welcome Bee" Arcee smiled hugging him back.

Optimus smiled as he walked past Arcee's room seeing the hug.

"Arcee and Bumblebee really connect" Optimus sighed happily to Ratchet.

"Yeah they do" Ratchet smiled to Optimus.

"I think she's perfect" Optimus said.

"She is Optimus" Ratchet nodded knowing what the prime meant.

"Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked quickly toddling over to the prime.

"Hello little one" Optimus cooed picking up Bumblebee.

"Opt opt!" Bumblebee chirped patting the primes face.

"Yes yes little one?" Optimus chuckled.

"Pway!" Bumblebee beeped.

"In a few minutes little one, I'm going to talk to Arcee for a few minutes" Optimus told Bumblebee placing the sparkling on the ground.

"Cee pway to!" Bumblebee chirped.

"She will, I think Ratchet needs another hug... go get him" Optimus nudged Bumblebee towards the medical bay.

Bumblebee chirped and bounced off.

"Oh for primus sake!" Ratchet could be heard from Arcee's room.

"So what you want to talk to me about?" Arcee asked as Optimus walked in.

"Bumblebee... you get along with him great" Optimus said standing in the femmes doorway.

"Yeah no problems with him he's to cute though" Arcee chuckled.

"Indeed Arcee" Optimus chuckled.

"Now I just wanted to say to you is... I would want you to have him if anything were to happen to me" Optimus said to the femme.

"I'm his big sister though" Arcee said to Optimus.

"And that's how he sees you, if anything were to happen to me you are the one he would go to" Optimus told Arcee.

"So big sister raising little brother?" Arcee told Optimus.

"Yes, if you want that position if anything happens... I understand if you don't" Optimus said nicely to Arcee.

"Optimus I would take that position as of your wishes" Arcee said to Optimus.

"Thank you Arcee... I know it's a lot to ask for... an..."

"Optimus I told you I was happy to do it no need for excuses" Arcee chuckled at the prime.

Optimus nodded smiling at Arcee as Ratchet walked in with Bumblebee on his foot.

"Please get him off..." Ratchet huffed lifting his foot.


	17. Never piss off a femme

"Cee!" Bumblebee chirped with joy as he toddled over to the femme with paper and a paintbrush.

"Bee!" Arcee imitated Bumblebee and plucked him off the ground into her arms.

"What's up little Bee?" Arcee cooed.

"Colower" Bumblebee beeped flailing the paintbrush and paper.

"Colower?...oh color oooh... Bee that's a paintbrush not a coloring stick and we are going to need much more paper" Arcee chuckled.

"Pained den!" Bumblebee squeaked rolling his optics.

"Oh alright" Arcee cooed placing Bumblebee down.

"Watchet!"

CLANG!

"OW dammit!" Ratchet winced as a heavy tool he was using dropped on his foot.

"Stupid... freaking... heavy... thi..." Ratchet mumled as he bent down to grab the tool.

"Watchet!"

"Oh primus!" Ratchet gasped and fell back when Bumblebee jumped infront of his face.

"What what'd ya want!" Ratchet growled getting back to his feet.

"Me Cee neeh pain n pepper" Bumblebee chirped to Ratchet.

"Pain and pepper?... speaking with you is like speaking with a sparkling" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

"Uh Ratchet he is a sparkling... anyway we juts need some paper and paint" Arcee walked over to the confused medic.

"You going to clean the mess?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge.

"Noooo not at all..." Arcee said in a sarcastic tone as she founf paper and paint.

"Sarcasim gets you no where"Ratchet told Arcee.

"Says the mech that uses it every day" Arcee rolled her optics and walked away.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped quickly toddling after Arcee.

"hewer go" Bumblebee bepped giving Arcee the paintbrush.

"Thank you... wait... Bee there's only one paintbru..."

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped dipping his little servos into the paint.

"Beee... you crazy little sparkling" Arcee chuckled shaking her helm.

"Hey watch the paint there!" Cliffjumper growled as Bumblebee flung paint at him.

"You walked past him Cliff you kind of asked for it" Arcee chuckled.

"..."

"Don't give me that look, look ok the paint is washable" Arcee sighed as Cliffjumper rolled his optics at the femme.

"So we got patrol later with Bulk right?" Cliff asked.

"Yep we do" Arcee nodded.

"Alright well have fun being painted" Cliffjumper smirked walking away.

"Have fun being painted...BEE!" Arcee said looking down to see Bumblebee painting her arm.

"Do I look like I need bright neon green painted on me!" Arcee snapped taking the paint away and wiping the paint off her arm with a piece of paper.

Bumblebee drooped his wings and started to cry not knowing why the femme was angry.

"Scrap..." Arcee sighed knowing she shouldn't have snapped at the sparkling.

"Hey what happened?" Optimus asked kneeling next to the femme.

"Nothing... nothing at all" Arcee said with a giant phony smile.

"So Bumblebee's crying for no reason?" Optimus asked.

"Haha...no it was my fault..." Arcee sighed.

"Why is your arm covered in paint?" Optimus asked holding Arcee's arm up.

"Your little guy is quite the artist" Arcee chuckled.

"That's why he's crying?" Optimus asked as Ratchet walked over.

"I kinda snapped at Bee lost my temper" Arcee told Optimus.

"You lose your temper a lot" Cliffjumper laughed walking past with Bulkhead.

"Oh shut up... Optimus I didn't mean to make Bee upset" Arcee apologized.

"Arcee it is fine I'm sure Bumblebee now knows not to paint on you... maybe... I don't know... but yeah..." Optimus smiled picking up Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." Arcee siged cleaning up the artwork.

"Good Arcee clean that paint" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Alright that's it!" Arcee growled tackling Cliffjumper.

"Aaaah angry femme angry femme get her off!" Cliffjumper whined curling up in a ball on the floor.

"Argh whimp" Arcee shook her helm and rolled her optics.

"Hey not a whimp I'm smart, never get pinned by a pissed off femme they are deadly" Cliff smiled.

**I know I know shoooort chapter**


	18. You don't throw a sparkling into war

4 years later

"I dissagree completely Arcee, but there's nothing we can do, it's not up to us" Cliffjumper said over the COM as he drove down a sunny pathed road.

"But he's only seven our years and three is his actual age, because Ratchet said Bee is always four years behind his actual age..." Arcee growled over her COM.

"Arcee the docs right the sparkling was supposed to be hatched four years later, not four years ahead" Cliff said to Arcee over the COM.

"He's a sparkling for Primus sake!, you don't throw a sparkling that bearly is cabable of speech, has no clue how to fight, or what he's fighting for, into a war!" Arcee hissed over her COM.

"Hang on a minute, I'm picking up something" Cliffjumper said changing the subject.

"...You need back up?" Arcee asked calming down.

"Do I ever need back up?" Cliffjumper laughed as he drove off the road and transformed into a pit full of energon it only took a second for him to be shot at, and for him to notice the Nemesis above him.

"...Uh... about that back up"

3 hours later

"Arcee"

"Cliffs gone standong around here doing nothing isn't going to help" Arcee said as she walked away from the group.

"Cee..." Bumblebee cried as Arcee drove away.

"Bumblebee you may follow her, but be carful there are cons around" Optimus warned as Bumblebee nodded and drove off.

"Bulkhead would you go make sure those two don't get into trouble" Ratchet asked the wreaker.

"Sure thing" Bulkhead said tranforming and driving the same way Arcee and Bumblebee went.

In a construction zone jasper Nevada

"What did we just see" A little boy asked the older boy as they left the bots battle scene.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out" The older boy said guiding the younger one.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked in pain as he was kicked across the ground landing infront of Arcee.

"Bee!" Arcee quicly pulled the smaller bot up to his shaky feet.

HONK HONK

"Who's ready to rummble!" Bulkhead transformed, said pounding his fists together.

Both of the cons transformed and drove off quickly.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Arcee growled to the giant bot.

"Traffic" Bulkhead sighed.

Base

"And I would have scrapped them if it weren't for the human boy..." Arcee explained.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"Two" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Two boys" Optimus said in surprise.

"Yeah stupid cons chased after them" Arcee sighed.

"They might be in danger, you and Bulkhead will bring them here tomorrow" Optimus told the two.

"Ugh..." Arcee growled rolling her optics and walking away.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called.

"Opt why I get no pick up humans?" Bumblebee chirped.

"You're still to new at this stuff to be worrying about a human little one" Optimus explained.

"Oh... k" Bumblebee clicked and whirred.

"You are staying out of trouble right?" Optimus asked his tiny scout.

"Uhuh" Bumblebee nodded.

"Good" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm before walking away.

"Optimus..." Arcee said walking up to the prime as Bumblebee walked over to the wreacker.

"Yes Arcee?" Optimus answered.

"Optimus I dissagree" Arcee sighed watching Bulkhead wrestle with Bee eventually turning into tickle torture.

"My decision is absolutely wrong Arcee you are right to dissagree, but we have lost a teammate and we cannot be shy of one soldier in the field.

"Aah!, No ticklez!" Bumblebee squeaked and giggled trying to block Bulkhead's tickles.

"Bumblebee is not a soldier, he's a sparkling that just wants to prove himself to his team" Arcee told the prime.

"Arcee you Are right but Bumblebee is a quick learner"

"Optimus it dosen't matter you're throwing the last sparkling of our race into the war and you're risking the loss of what pretty much is your son" Arcee growled.

"..." Optimus closed his optics and sighed.

"Optimus you..."

"Cee!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing over to the femme and hugging her.

"Hi Bee" Arcee cooed picking up the sparkling.

Bumblebee giggled as he was hefted in the femmes arms, Bumblebee giggled and looked over to the depressed looking prime.

"Why Opt sad Cee?" Bumblebee beeped to Arcee.

"He's just thinking about something sweetie" Arcee said glaring at Optimus.

"You had your first real battle today" Arcee sighed rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee purred as Arcee massaged his helm.

"Cee down?" Bumblebee clicked reaching for the ground.

"Ok there you go" Arcee cooed watching Bumblebee bounce off into the med bay up to Ratchet.

"Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped from behind the working medic.

"Ah!, geez what?" Ratchet growled turning and looking down at the sparkling.

"Why I so little?" Bumblebee buzzed to Ratchet.

"Well... your ststems are a little differen't from a normal sparkling, you grow at a differen't rate then others" Ratchet said lifting Bumblebee up onto the medbay.

"What that mean?" Bumblebee clicked in confusion.

"It means you wont grow much bigger then this" Ratchet said to the sparkling.

"Aw... why?" Bumblebee whirred.

"Because you're different" Ratchet sighed.

"Why I diffent?" Bumblebee twittered tilting his helm.

"Different... because Bumblebee" Ratchet sighed in annoyance loud enough for Optimus to hear from where he stood beside the med bay.

"But why?"

"..."

"Ok!, that's enough questions for today little one!" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up off the medical berth before Ratchet lost his temper, lifting Bumblebee up above his helm recieving giggles and squeaks from the tiny scout.

"Thank primus..." Ratchet sighed with relief.

"Bumblebee are you asking Ratchet lots of questions?" Optimus cooed holding Bumblebee out infront of him.

"Ya!" Bumblebee chirped to Optimus.

"You might want to watch your amount of questions little one" Optimus cooed.

"Why?" Bumblebee beeped as Optimus held him close to hiself.

"Because Ratchet has a quick temper and a short fuse" Optimus chuckled to the young scout.

"Dat funny Opt!" Bumblebee squeaked not fully understanding what Optimus said but it sounded funny.

"Ow!" Optimus winced as he got hit in the back of the helm by a flying wrench.

"..." Bumnlebee whimpered ducking behind the primes shoulder.

"Oh your halarious!" Ratchet growled waving another wrench.

"The twins would have warned you about the wrenches" Optimus said jumping out of the way of another wrench as he jumped into the hallway where Arcee was walking out of.

"The hell..." Arcee raised an optic ridge as a wrench flew past her.


	19. Hi

"I thought there were only two" Ratchet asked Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply..." Arcee rolled her optics walking away from the humans.

"Hi hi!" Bumblebee happily beeped and waved to the humans.

"Bumblebee come here" Ratchet hissed pulling the sparkling back by his doorwings.

"I in trouble?" Bumblebee clicked to the cranky medic.

"Bumblebee they are humans, they most likely wont understand what you are saying" Ratchet told the sparkling in a sympathetic tone as Optimus talked with the hamuns.

"Oh...ok..." Bumblebee whirred sadly, watching Optimus finish his sentence, as an alarm sounded.

"What's that!?" Jack asked in a surprised tone.

"Proximity sensor someone's up top" Bulkhead answered as the screen showed Agent fowler comming out of a helicopter.

"It would be wise as to not show the humans to Agent fowler at the moment.

"Where's prime!" Agent fowler growled walking out from an elevator.

"Agent fowler..."

"Two car accidents, reports of gun fire, and traffic reports of a speeding motorcycle and black and yellow muscle car!" Agent fowler growled turning to the femme and the smaller scout that hid behind Arcee.

"Look that one he's so tiny compared to the others" Jack whispered to Miko and Raf.

"He's the one that came after the motorcycle got hit hard by those other things" Raf whispered back.

"Aw he's a little baby, I wonder how far the big guy could throw him" Miko thought outloud.

"Miko why would you think of something like that!?, if he's a baby he's fragile" Jack snapped in a whisper to Miko.

"I assure you we are dealing with it" Optimus sighed as Agent fowler left.

"He scary..." Bumblebee beeped to Arcee.

"Aw Bee it's just an act" Arcee chuckled picking Bumblebee up.

"What was that about?" Jack asked as he Miko and Raf came out from their hidding spot.

"Agent fowler is our outside communications with the human millitary" Optimus explained.

"He obviously wasnt to happy about what happened the other day" Raf said in frightened tone.

"If we didn't do that humans would have been killed" Arcee said placing Bumblebee back down, watching the scout bounce off into his room.

"So who's who..." Jack asked the bots.

"Oh sorry, I'm Optimus prime, this is my Chief medical officer and scientist Ratchet, this our wreacker Bulkhead, and this is Arcee my field marshall..." Optimus introduced his bots to the humans.

"And who's the little guy?" Miko asked pointing to the ywellow small bot bouncing over to Optimus.

"This is Bumblebee, our scout in training" Optimus explained pulling Bumblebee close to his side.

"May I aske how old he is?" Jack asked.

"Very very young" Bulkhead answered.

"A specific number would be great..." Miko rolled her eyes.

"3" Optimus answered.

"Three years old and you have him fighting!" All three humans said in shock.

"Exactly what I said..." Arcee smirked.

"Yes... I do not agree throwing someone this young into a war either, but we've lost a valuable teammate recently, and need the help" Optimus explained to the humans.

"Opt can we go play?" Bumblebee chirped pulling on Optimus's servo.

"No, not with the decepticons back" Optimus answered Bumblebee.

"So what age does he stop beeping at, and starst talking like you guys?" Jack asked looking at the flailing femme and wreaker.

"He's not going to speak like us, he lost his voice" Ratchet answered with a sad sigh.

"Oooooh..." All three humans sighed feeling a little awkward for asking.

"You will need protection now thatthe decepticons figure you are on our team" Optimus changed the subject.

"Bulkhead you will be gaurdian of Miko and Raf, Arcee with Jack" Optimus announced.

"Ugh..." Arcee growled rolling her optics at her leaders words.

"Oh man is it that late already, my moms going to kill me" Jack said looking at his cellphone.

"I don't think I follow..." Optimus said in a confused tone.

"We got to get home before our parents start wondering where we are" Jack explained to Optimus.

"Oh, Bulkhead and Arcee will accompany you and bring you back tomorrow" Optimus told the humans.

"Stupid..." Arcee growled transforming.

"Bye" Bumblebee waved and chirped as the two bots drove away with the humans.

"Little one you should be getting ready to recharge pretty fast" Optimus said,walking up to the sparkling standing infront of the base enterance.

"But Opt I no tired..." Bumblebee whirred to Optimus that stood infront of him.

"Come on you" Optimus cooed hefting Bumblebee into his arms.

"Can we play yesterday?" Bumblebee clicked tiredly as Optimus rubbed his helm.

"You mean tomorrow, we'll see little one" Optimus chuckled.

"We don't have time for play with the cons being back" Ratchet sighed as Optimus lulled Bumblebee to recharge.

"I fear the decepticons are preparing for his return..." Optimus growled.

"Megatron..." Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

"We should be preparing for anything, Megatron is an evil unpredictable leader that can make matters worse in seconds" Optimus told Ratchet as he walked down the hallway into Bumblebee's room.

"Now we might be facing Megatron, an evil mech that can offline you easily..., Throwing you into battle and war was the last thing I wanted to do to you" Optimus sighed to the slumbering sparkling in his arms.

"Click click click..." Bumblebee clicked and shifted as he recharged in the primes arms.

Optimus sighed placing Bumblebee downih hise berth before leaving the room.

Next morning.

"Cliiiiff... cliff..."

Optimus and Ratchet looked down the hallway from the main room, to see the tiny scout bouncing from room to room calling and looking for his big brother that would watch cartoons with him every morning.

"Opt where Cliff?" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up infront of Optimus.

"Little one...Cliffjumper is not here anymore" Optimus kneeled down to be level with the sparkling, Optimus told Bumblebee in a soft tone.

"Where he go?" Bumblebee asked Optimus with confused optics.

"Bumblebee he's gone, offlined remember" Ratchet said comming into the conversation.

"Oh...wish he still here..." Bumblebee bleeped tearing up.

"I know little one..." Optimus sighed giving Bumblebee a hug.

"...Where Cee n Bulk?" Bumblebee clicked sadly, looking around the room to see no femme or wreaker.

"They stayed with the childeren" Optimus said with a small smile.

"Opt?" Bumblebee beeped as Optimus stood up straight.

"Think Cee watch Cartoons?" Bumblebee twittered with inocents.

"I think so" Optimus chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.


	20. Who really needs a hug

"Were back" Bulkhead said transforming with Arcee as the childeren walked around.

"Cee wanna..." Bumblebee started to chirp bouncing up and down beside Arcee.

"With the childeren...woohoo..." Arcee sarcastically cheered rolling her optics, not noticing Bumblebee below her, walking past him.

"Your a grumpy one" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Cee..."

"Well having to babysit you yeah I guess so" Arcee growled still not noticing Bumblebee.

"Cee..."

"She'll warm up to you don't worry" Bulkhead said to Jack.

"Oh yeah?" Arcee growled giving Bulkhead and angry glare.

"Uh hey Arcee..." Jack called noticing the sparkling calling for Arcee, tried to get the femmes attention.

"Cee..."

"I was just..." Bulkhead stuttered backing away from the femme.

"You were what Bulkhead, please enlighten..."

"No mind..." Bumblebee lowly bleeped drooping his doorwings and walking away.

"Hey I think someone was trying to get your attention" Jack said pointing to the depressed sparkling sitting on the floor in the corner.

"...How long was he trying to get my attention?" Arceeasked shaking her helm.

"Since you got in the base" Jack answered.

"Scrap..." Arcee cursed at herself walking over to Bumblebee.

"...Hey buddy, sorry I didn't pay attention to you earlier" Arcee cooed kneeling down infront of Bumblebee.

"It k..." Bumblebee whirred quietly slightly looking up at the femme then back at the ground.

"You upset?" Arcee asked in a kind soft voice.

"No..." Bumblebee shook his helm and started to tear up.

"Aw Bee what's wrong?" Arcee asked sitting on the floor picking Bumblebee up and placing him in her lap.

"Cliff...why he have go!" Bumblebee cried resting his helm on Arcee.

"...He was at the wrong place at the wrong time Bee..." Arcee didn'y know what to say to the sparkling, she was just as upset as he was.

"...Not fair!" Bumblebee cried harder.

"I know it wasnt sweetie" Arcee said trying to hold back her own tears as she hugged the sparkling tightly.

"I no have nody to watch cartoons..." Bumblebee cried to Arcee.

"Aw Bee..." Arcee smiled to Bumblebee.

"Cee... you watch with me?" Bumblebee clicked through sobs.

"Aw of course I will Bee" Arcee chuckled and cried getting up while holding Bumblebee.

"Guess she wasnt joking when she said can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee" Jack thought outloud to himself.

"Jack you comming Bulkhead's taking Raf and I for a drive" Miko asked cheerfully.

"Nah I think I'll stick around here, you guys go ahead" Jack answered with a smile.

"Alright, see ya later" Miko said hopping Bulkhead before he drove away.

Bumblebee turned away from the cartoons for a moment seeing the lonely teen watching him and Arcee from a distance.

"Cee! Cee!" Bumblebee beeped and tapped Arcee's shoulder from where he sat.

"Bumblebee yes what is it?" Arcee chuckled watching Bumblebee bounce up and down from where he sat pointing over to Jack.

"He watch to?" Bumblebee clicked at Arcee.

"Him... I don't know... I guess I could ask..." Arcee sighed.

"Jack... Bumblebee thought you might want to watch cartoons with him or are you to old?" Arcee asked Jack rolling her optics.

"Uuuuh...yeah sure" Jack shrugged walking over to where the two sat on a giant couch.

Arcee rolled her optics and helped Jack up onto the couch so he could sit with them.

"Hi" Bumblebee chirped and smiled at Jack.

"Uuuh..."

"He said hi" Arcee translated in an annoyed tone.

"Oh hey there" Jack smiled and waved back.

"So you two like brother and sister, mother and..."

"Brother and sister" Arcee quickly answered Jack's question.

"So this is your little brother?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Yes... well he's not my actual little brother but he thinks so and so do I" Arcee answered Jack, watching Bumblebee as he focused on the cartoons not paying attention to the femme and human.

"So what about the others, like Ratchet" Jack asked.

"Him old as the Allspark, a very grumpy uncle" Arcee chuckled starting to enjoy the conversation.

"Bulkhead's a big brother I'm guessing" Jack said noticing Arcee getting along with him.

"Yup correct" Arcee nodded.

"What about Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Bumblebee the adopted son of Optimus, but dosen't know it" Arcee told Jack.

"Adopted why?" Jack asked getting interested in Bumblebee's past.

"Bumblebee was born four years earlier then he was supposed to be, but him being born in the middle of the war didn't help, Optimus found him in an abandonded storage unit only a few hours old, cold, hungry, and tinier than any normal sparkling" Arcee explained to Jack.

"Wow that's crazy" Jack sighed in amazment.

"And that's not his whole story" Arcee said to Jack.

"There's more?, what has this kid gone through?" Jack asked in surprise.

"In deed there is more Jack, and I'm afraid the more Bumblebee grows the more things will add to his story" Optimus smiled standing beside the couch.

"Opt!" Bumblebee chirped slipping off the couch bouncing over to Optimus hugging the primes leg.

"Hello little one" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"AAAAH STUPID THING!" Ratchet shouted as a tool of his snapped.

"Know who really needs a hug?" Optimus gave a playfull smile to Bumblebee.

"Get away from me!, Bumblebee!" Ratchet growled as he was hugged by the giggling scout.

"Aw Ratchet lighten up, he's just trying to cheer you up" Arcee chuckled helping Jack off the couch before walking towards the med bay.

"Well I don't need a hug" Ratchet hissed picking Bumblebee up.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee giggled happily as Ratchet held him out.

"...Fine...thank you for the hug" Ratchet sighed to Bumblebee, those optics of a sparkling are hard to resist, along with Bumblebee's adorable personality.

"You crazy little sparkling" Arcee cooed taking Bumblebee from Ratchet.

"Cee like hug to" Bumblebee squeaked hugging the femme that held him.

"Yeah" Arcee smiled returning the hug, while Optimus watched with a warm smile.

Jack watched the scene as well, knowing Bumblebee obviously meant alot to the team, Bumblebee seemed different from the others though besides his young age.


	21. To tell or to not tell

Late night.

"Where's the little one?" Bulkhead asked as he and Arcee entered the base from taking the kids home.

"Recharging" Optimus answered with a sigh.

"What he give you a hard time?" Arcee asked with a small laugh.

"N-yeah...He's just hard to tire out" Optimus chuckled sitting down on the couch tiredly.

"Yeah you figure you put him out in the war yesterday and you'd think he'd be pratically, dead from all the fighting..." Arcee said walking down the hallway.

"Arcee..." Optimus turned and looked over the couch arm, watching the femme walk into the sparkling's room.

"Bumblebee..." Arcee whispered, stroking the recharging sparklings helm.

"I don't like having Cliff...gone...and I'd feel even worse...if I lost my only little brother, that so called adopted father of yours, decided it would be a brilliant idea to throw you into the war, but you know...we couldn't hide you...from the war forever...but we can still protect you, we always will, never hesitate to protect our sparkling, no matter how old you get" Arcee smiled and cried silently as she stroked the helm of the recharging sparkling.

Optimus standing against the wall next to the sparklings doorway, quietly listened to every word the femme that was sitting beside the sparkling on the berth was saying, Optimus knew he made a grave mistake putting Bumblebee into a battle at sparkling age, but taking him out of the war would make no difference, the sparking would eventually throw himself into the war weather Optimus gave him permission or not.

"Being a sparkling born in the middle of the war dosen't help your situation bud, but nobody's perfect, you couldn't help it, your birth was unknown" Arcee sighed giving one last smile before leaving the room.

Optimus trying act like he wasnt listening, quickly jumped over to Ratchet, who was walking past the hallway at the moment.

"Do you need something?" Ratchet asked stopping in his tracks, raising an optic ridge at Optimus.

"Uuuuh...what you up to?" Optimus smiled innocently at Ratchet.

"Cleaning my equipment..." Ratchet said shaking his helm and walking away.

Optimus looked over his shoulder to see a very confused femme.

"I'll help!" Optimus said quickly, jumping over to Ratchet.

"The hell is with you!?" Ratchet asked looking to the side of him to see the panicky prime.

"Nothing just let me help" Optimus said grabbing a wrench at the exact same time Ratchet did.

"No I'm fine thank you" Ratchet said trying to pull the wrench from Optimus.

"No I wanna help" Optimus insisted, pulling the wrench back.

"I don't need the help!" Ratchet said pulling the wrench back.

Arcee just stood in the hallway doorframe whatching the two arguing over a wrench, this was all entertainment for her.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No I don't now beat it!" Ratchet growled finally getting the wrench free of the primes grip and giving the prime a good smack on the helm with it.

"Ow!, fine..." Optimus said rubbing his helm.

"Oh man!, ha ha ha, Ratchet you're the best grumpy mech ever!, ha ha ha!" Arcee said holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"Uhuh..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Mmhmm...Bumblebee?" Optimus rolled his optics at the femme, getting a quick glimps of a tiny yellow sparkling behind the femme,before Optimus turned to the monitors.

"Huh?, oh hey Bee what are you doing up sweetie?" Arcee cooed picking up the sparkling that was behind her in the hallway doorframe.

"Bad dream..." Bumblebee buzzed quietly, resting his tired helm on Arcee's chest.

"A bad dream?, what about?" Arcee asked rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"Big bad bot..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Do you know who the bot is?" Arcee asked.

"No but, he seem seen before, he took my speak" Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"...Translation?" Ratchet said turning to Optimus.

"Bumblebee has seen him before, he robbed Bumblebee's voice..." Optimus spoke in a saddened tone.

"We know who that is..." Arcee growled holding Bumblebee tightly.

"He dosen't know who he is yet" Optimus sighed.

"Well you can stay out here with us untell you feel better" Arcee cooed and smiled at Bumblebee.

"K..." Bumblebee yawned flickering his tired optics.

20 minutes later

"Night" Ratchet said walking into his room leaving Optimus in the hallway.

"How is he?" Optimus asked Arcee as she came out from the sparklings room doorway.

"You might want to do something, and identify that wonderful brother of yours, to that sparkling of yours" Arcee said angirly, as she left Bumblebee's room to go to hers.

"Yes..." Optimus sighed walking into Bumblebee's room.

"Opt...who Megtron?" Bumblebee clicked to the prime entering his room.

"You mean Megatron...You know his name?, oh Arcee must have told you" Optimus said, sitting beside Bumblebee on the berth.

"Cee no told me" Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Who did then..." Optimus asked.

"Me did" Bumblebee beeped pointing to his spark.

"Oh..." *he couldn't possibly have a connection with Megatron...if he did...he would have one with me...* Optimus thought to himself.

"Opt?" Bumblebee chirped trying to snap the prime out his thoughts.

"Little one, Megatron is the cause of this war, we are fighting" Optimus answered the young scout.

"Why we fighting war?" Bumblebee asked looking up at Optimus.

"Bumblebee that is more of something I will explain when you are older" Optimus sighed getting up from the berth.

"Why Megtron want war?" Bumblebee asked watching Optimus stand by his berth.

"Bumblebee... recharge, we will talk tomorrow" Optimus sighed walking out of the room leaving Bumblebee alone with no answeres.

"Wha!" Arcee shot up in a sitting position on her berth after feeling a presence beside her berth.

"Cee..."

"Bumblebee come here sweetie what are you doing up still?" Arcee cooed picking up Bumblebee.

"Can I stay you?" Bumblebee beeped with a sad tone.

"Of course you can, did Optimus explain everything to you?" Arcee asked grabbing Bumblebee's favorite blanket.

"No...Opt no wanna talk to me..." Bumblebee clicked tiredly as Arcee wraped the blanket around him.

"Ugh!, of course he didn't!, whatever...Bee I'll take for a drive tomorrow hows that sound bud?" Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee squeaked happily.

"Ok, but you gotta recharge" Arcee told Bumblebee as she lay him down beside her.

"Okedokey Cee" Bumblebee whirred snuggling closely to the warm femme.

"Night sparking" Arcee sighed closing her optics.

"Night Cee..." Bumbebee yawned slipping into recharge.

Optimus sighed staring up at his ceiling, thinking about how to tell Bumblebee about everything, what Optimus truely wanted to know was if he had a connectionwith Bumblebee.


	22. That's the new begining

"Cee!, Cee!, wake up Cee!" Bumblebee chirped climbing over the femme.

"Ok ok I'm up" Arcee yawned as Bumblebee crawled over her lap, Bumblebee climbed off the berth and ran into the main room, past Bulkhead, and Ratchet to the basee enterance.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up by his doorwings.

"Whoa!, where are you off to in a hurry, little one?" Optimus asked the tiny scout that curled up into a tight ball.

"Cee say she take me or drive" Bumblebee quietly beeped and whirred to Optimus.

"Well she ca..."

"I don't think so, not with out some energon" Arcee scoffed waving a fingure at Bumblebee, and interupting Optimus.

"Me no nee..." Bumblebee started as Optimus poaced him down.

"Don't even start, come get some energon" Arcee sternly told Bumblebee, holding out some energon for the sparkling.

"..." Bumblebee rolled his optics and walked over to the femme holding out the cube for him.

"Nah uh!" Ratchet quickly grabbed Bumblebee's energon cube from the femme, and replaced it with an energon filled sippycup.

"Yes Ratchet..." Arcee sighed rolling her optics.

"Hey the sparkling gets more on the floor and himself then inside himself, it's a waste, untell he learns how to drink properly he uses that" Ratchet growled and explained, making Bumblebee sigh and roll his optics, he just wanted the energon so he could leave.

"Ok Ratchet thank you for the speech..." Arcee rolled her optics crossing her arms as Ratchet finished his sentence.

"Cee..." Bumblebee whirred reaching for his energon.

"Oh sorry, here Bee" Arcee apologized handing the sippycup full of energon to the yellow sparkling.

Bumblebee quickly drank his energon and bounced back to the enterance of the base.

"Come on Cee!" Bumblebee chirped waiting for the femme to join him at the door.

"I'm comming" Arcee chuckled walking up to the base enterance.

"Uh Arcee where are you going?, we have to go pick up the childeren" Bulkhead said.

"Ugh!, seriously!" Arcee growled in displeasure storming over to the wreacker.

"Bu..." Bumblebee clicked as Arcee an Bulkhead droce out of the base.

"...ok..." Bumblebee sadly sighed, drooping his doorwings and walking over to the couch.

"Here let me help you" Optimus cooed picking up a struggling Bumblebee and placing him on the couch.

"..." Bumblebee sat down in the middle of couch and looked up at Optimus with big watery optics.

"Bumblebee... I know you're upset Arcee had to go, and couldn't take you for a drive" Optimus sighed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"..." Bumblebee turned his watery optics away from the prime and fixed it to the ground.

"Little one..." Optimus cooed picking up the depressed sparkling.

"...No" Bumblebee clicked pushing off of Optimus.

"What's the matter little one?" Optimus asked letting Bumblebee down.

"You no tell me no thing!" Bumblebee angirly whirred storming down to his room.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"Optimus why don't you take him for a drive?" Ratchet suggested after watching the scene of the sparkling and prime.

"I don't know Ratchet, I don't know if I'm entirely comforatable telling him everything, and what if..." Optimus said stopping his sentence.

"What if?" Ratchet asked waiting for Optimus to continue.

"What if Bumblebee has a connection to Megatron?" Optimus sighed turning to Ratchet.

"Optimus Bumblebee needs to know these things, But... Bumblebee might very well be connected to Megatron... and you" Ratchet explained.

"Hmm..."

"What?" Ratchet asked, raised an optic ridge at the prime.

"I had a wierd dream... a while ago" Optimus started.

"And?" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"I heard Bumblebee's creators voices, and they said... he's yours...he has always been yours..." Optimus said to the confused but wid opticed medic.

"Not fair...don't like being treated like a sparkling, so what I are..." Bumblebee clicked and chirped grumpilly to himself, sitting on the ground play with his favorite bright multi colored ball.

a month later

"Man a lot of things have happened, now Arcee's getting along with all the humans and, Bee has a human that understands him this is great going great for us" Bulkhead said happily to Arcee Ratchet and Optimus.

"Yes it has, but isn't Raf going on vacation?" Ratchet asked the three.


End file.
